Through Ginny's Eyes: Part II- After the War
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: The war is over and everyone who is still alive needs to come to terms with the devastation and destruction around them. Harry is back,and Ginny is confused as to what to do about it,even though she knows she loves him. Will she take Harry back quite so easily, or will she battle with demons of the past? Recommended to read Through Ginny's Eye's first. I do not own the rights to HP
1. The Next Day

Ginny woke up the following morning and sighed in contentment. She could still feel Harry's arm underneath her and so she slowly opened her eyes. He was still out, looking pretty dead to the world and she was pleased about it. It sounded like he needed to catch up on hours of plenty of missed sleep. She watched him for a few moments before the door was rudely opened and her pleasure in staring at his peaceful face was interrupted.  
Hermione came in with Ron and he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at her, dumbfounded, and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Did you…sleep _here_?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, daring him to accuse her of some stupid misdemeanor. Ron looked flabbergasted and Ginny gently pushed herself up, trying not to wake Harry, as she said softly, "Ron, I don't recall you sleeping in your own bed last night…"  
Now it was Ron's turn to look somewhat embarrassed.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders casually, "He was with me." Ginny couldn't help but break into a big smile, "So…you're together now? But how was Ron let into the girls' dorm?" Ron blushed in embarrassment and Ginny smirked, "Congrats! I'm really happy for you guys! It's about time!" Hermione issued her a small smile and said, "Thanks Ginny. It seems the normal rules of the castle don't apply. I'm guessing because it's all pretty run down. The Fat Lady is letting most people into the common room…except Slytherin's. Anyway, I just wanted to come and tell you that breakfast is being served downstairs, if you'd like to join us?" Ginny glanced back down at Harry's sleeping form and asked, "What's the time?" Hermione glanced down at her watch, "Ten." Ginny shook her Nu-uh, I think I'll stay here, thanks. I just want to make sure that nobody wakes him."  
Ron looked like he was about to protest, but Hermione smiled in return and said quickly, "Alright then. We'll see you in a bit. Should I get Kreacher to send you something up?" Ginny raised her eyebrows and said, "Sure, if he doesn't throw insults at Harry anymore." Ron smiled, "Kreacher would never do that." Ginny nodded and whispered, "Some sandwiches for later would be nice then please, thanks guys." The two nodded and headed downstairs. The rest of the dorm was empty and so Ginny cuddled back up to Harry and waited for him to wake up.

XXX

Harry finally awoke at nine o' clock that evening (twenty hours later) and everyone had just come back from dinner. Ginny sat in a chair she'd pulled up beside him, having fully recovered from her own exhaustion, and now she read and waited. She felt like if she got up and left, someone was _sure_ to interrupt his sleep. It would only have been a matter of time.

Neville walked in and came to sit by her. There was a spare chair which had been occupied by various different visitors throughout the day- her mother being the most frequent and most worried one. Neville whispered, "How was he?" It wasn't the first time they'd spoken that day, but it was the first time they'd spoken alone. Harry had woken up during the afternoon asking for water, so Ginny had called Kreacher and he'd bought a massive jug which Harry had downed almost instantly. It was the first time she'd had a chance to be with Neville alone though. She hadn't left Harry's bedside.

Ginny whispered, "He's…still sleeping. He's sleeping so heavily I wonder if he's ever going to wake up." Neville chuckled and replied, "You're doing a good job protecting him. Have you eaten anything?" Ginny shrugged and whispered, "I had a sandwich earlier." The truth was, she'd had a quarter piece of Harry's sandwiches. She'd barely felt like eating all day and she knew why- it was because it had to do with everyone dying.

She distracted herself and glanced at Neville, wincing at his face, "Are you…are you ok?" Neville shrugged and sighed, "I've been better." Ginny nodded and Neville said, "Harry was the one to thank for it actually. By protecting us, he saved my life. If he…hadn't done what he did…I wouldn't be here." People didn't like talking about Harry dying, it seemed. This wasn't a complete surprise to her, but it almost seemed as if people were _scared_ of it. Like it was some sort of taboo or preemption for it to happen again.

At that moment, Harry stirred and then slowly opened his eyes. He reached out blindly and Ginny hurriedly handed him his glasses. He smiled and said groggily, "Thanks Gin…" She nodded and then he seemed to freeze when he saw Neville, "Neville, what are you doing here?" he asked in a stiff tone.

Ginny watched as Harry grabbed another glass of water that had been waiting for him and he jugged it down. Neville said seriously to Harry, "I just truly wanted to thank you for what you did…saving us all. Because if you hadn't…well I still wouldn't be alive." Harry got up stiffly and then watched Neville apprehensively, "Don't mention it." Ginny felt like Harry was acting off with Neville and she couldn't figure out why. Neville had nothing but protect them, and kill Voldemort's snake. Who knew that chubby boy she remembered from so long ago would turn out to be such a true hero?

Harry looked pretty gruesome with some dry blood stuck to his face. Ginny whispered, "Harry, why don't you go and have a shower? Then I'll get you something to eat." The sandwiches that had been there earlier had been taken away by Kreacher. They were becoming stale just sitting there, untouched. Harry nodded and got up slowly. He nearly fell over his limbs were so stiff. She held up her hands and said swiftly, "I'll go and sort out the shower. You wait here."

He sighed and thanked her, and she could hear him talking with Neville while she began the hot water for him. She decided they probably needed to talk alone, so she busied herself with menial tasks so that she didn't have to go and disrupt them too soon. She found some toothpaste and a toothbrush for him, and located a towel.

Ginny also wondered idly if he had fresh clothes stored anywhere…she reckoned probably not. When she couldn't faff around anymore, she rejoined the boys in the dorm. Neville was saying, "You did what you could Harry. I'm surprised you made it back so soon actually. I wasn't sure if…" he trailed off and Harry finished for him, "If I was coming back? I wasn't sure either." He smiled wryly until he noticed Ginny standing there, then he jolted in surprise.

Harry smiled at her and then nodded, "Thanks Gin. I'll go and shower now." He stood up warily, and was about to leave, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He lingered there for a moment longer than necessary. Ginny couldn't help but smile and sigh. She turned to Neville and said once Harry was gone, "So, did you guys catch up?" Neville shrugged and said, "Not much. I feel like there's still more I need to know, but that will have to wait until later. So…you forgave him pretty quickly," Neville ventured.

Ginny felt herself stiffen. She had always thought that Neville understood where they were with their friendship. That's what had made her friendship with him so special from any other male she'd ever had as a friend. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to blow it off, "Yeah, of course I forgive him. I mean I haven't heard everything yet, a lot of the stuff I can guess at, but I love him all the same." This was going to be difficult. She couldn't pretend she didn't know Neville had some sort of romantic feelings for her. She would be entirely blind if she had to try and pretend that. But she had to believe that Neville wouldn't put his feelings above her own. She believed their friendship was more important to him than that.  
Neville was watching her dubiously and he commented surly, "Come on Ginny! The guy left you. He's been absent from your life with hardly any explanations for a whole year, and you're going to let him walk back in just so easily? I thought you were stronger than that! I thought I knew you better than that." Ginny clenched her fists but tried not to show her anger. She whispered, "I thought you'd be happy for me! You're my friend, after all. You should be." Neville grimaced and stood up, "It's just really hard for me to believe that you're just going to let him waltz back in here, with no apologies or explanations! What kind of a person does that?" He threw his arms up in the air and Ginny scowled angrily at him, "Are you talking about me or Harry? Because my answer is either way: one who is in love. And if you can't accept that, then I'm afraid you're not as good of a friend as I thought you were."

Neville looked at her, arms folded and said firmly, "All I'm going to say is this: I'm happy that he's alive and well and very grateful that he saved us all and for what he did. But there's another truth that you're forgetting- love is blind and I think you need to remember it." With that, Neville stomped out of the room and Ginny blew out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

Minutes later, Harry emerged from the bathroom with a clean face and wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. They were filthy, covered in dirt and blood. She whispered, "Feeling better?" Harry nodded and kissed her cheek again, "Much. Thank you." Ginny smiled and then performed a simple cleaning spell she'd learnt from her mother, "Just trying to make you look presentable. Kreacher?" she called.

Kreacher appeared instantly and bowed low to Harry, "Master Potter! You've saved us all! We are eternally grateful! And you too Miss Weasley. Couldn't have done it without your help." Ginny smiled at him kindly, "I saw that we have you to thank for your help too, Kreacher. Thank you for fighting with us." Kreacher bowed again and asked, "Would Master Potter and Miss Weasley like anything?"

Ginny glanced at Harry, who said slowly, "Um…a chicken pie would be nice please Kreacher, if it's not too much trouble?" Ginny raised her eyebrows and asked, "Chicken pie?" Harry smiled and replied, "I've been craving it a lot these last few months." Kreacher bowed low, "Of course, Master." He disappeared and Ginny turned to Harry, "You look healthier," she whispered.

He still had dark circles under his eyes, but she could see that the scars weren't too bad, now that the crusty blood had been removed. She got a chance to properly analyze his face, since he was awake, and she realized how _thin_ he seemed. Ginny whispered, "Mum's gonna want to fatten you up the minute she gets a chance."  
Harry laughed and even though it was a weak laugh, it was a laugh nonetheless and it made her smile. Almost as if on cue, her mother burst through the doors and rushed in, her father shortly behind her. Her mother wailed, "Harry! Oh my dear Harry! You're alright! You're awake! I'm so relieved! I was so worried!" She kissed him profusely on the cheek and then proceeded to scare the living daylights out of him. He hugged her back and said tightly, "Mr and Mrs Weasley, I'm so sorry about Percy…about _everything_."

Mrs Weasley pulled away and glanced at her dad. Her father smiled at Harry and went to put an arm around him, "My dear boy, we would never blame you, as I'm sure Ginny has already told you and you probably already know." Her mother had tears in her eyes, "And please Harry dear, I think it's about time you called me Molly…" Harry nodded numbly and whispered, "Alright…sure Molly. Thank you. Your forgiveness means everything to me." He glanced up nervously at her father, who all but smiled at him and said, "We're very proud of you, my boy. You handled everything so well. I'm sure you're still pretty tired. We'll let you rest."  
That's when Kreacher appeared with pie for Harry and instantly his attentions were diverted. This made Ginny smile and her mother gasped, "Of course! You must be ravenous! And you're looking so thin! When we get back to the Burrow, I am fattening you up!" Ginny giggled and they all turned to look at her. Her mother frowned, "What's funny dear?" Ginny just shrugged, "I told him you would say that." Harry smiled briefly too, but his smile didn't linger.

Her parents departed, her father kissing Ginny on the forehead as he went and she turned to see Harry tucking away into the pie like he couldn't get enough of it, but not after thanking Kreacher abundantly. He sighed in satisfaction when he was done and then he turned to face Ginny. He said sincerely, "Thank you for looking after me these last few hours. I truly appreciate it." Ginny said seriously, "I had to. If I hadn't, Romilda Vain probably would, and I couldn't let that happen now, could I?" A small smile stretched across his lips but it didn't reach his eyes. There was silence between them and Ginny felt slightly awkward, like she didn't know what to say to him, now that they were here and on their own.

Harry was the first to break it and he whispered, "I suppose you want an explanation?" Ginny bit her lip, She felt almost nauseous. She wanted to know on some level, yes. But on another level she felt like sometimes naivety was the best policy.

Ginny sighed and whispered, "I'm not sure where to start, Harry. There's so, so much that has happened. And while I still love you, and I'd like to hear an explanation that would…make sense of this whole mess…I feel like I need to figure some things out before rushing straight into it with us. I just…I don't know, feel really confused about it all, and I feel like that must be said." Neville's words from earlier were playing in her mind: _I thought you were stronger than that._

Harry frowned but didn't question it, "Alright then. Can we go for a walk please? I feel like I need some fresh air and my legs are numb." Ginny nodded and asked quietly, "Sure, the lake?" Harry nodded briefly and then whispered, "Wait! I don't want to be made a fuss of downstairs! I need my dads' cloak!" At that moment, the door opened and then Ron and Hermione walked in. Ginny watched them and Harry asked, "Can I have my cloak please Hermione? We're going for a walk." Hermione nodded and handed over his cloak from a beaded bag she was carrying. He thanked her and Ron said, "Good to see you up mate. Where you going?" Harry shrugged and looked meaningfully at the pair of them, "For a walk to the lake. We might be gone for a while. Please tell your parents so they don't worry." Ron nodded and said, "Sure mate. Enjoy."  
They walked into the common room, Harry hiding under his cloak and Seamus stepped in front of her, "Hey Ginny! How's Harry?" he asked curiously. Dean was with him and he smiled at her, "Hey Ginny," he nodded at her briefly. Ginny sighed, "Hey guys, Harry is still resting. He just needs some space for a bit. I think he might actually be going to the Burrow to sleep so he won't be disturbed. Mum mentioned that earlier."  
Seamus nodded in understanding, "Shame, the poor guy has been through so much in the last few weeks. Please send him our regards if you see him?" Ginny nodded and smiled at the both of them and then she was about to make headway when Dean asked her, "Sorry Ginny, was just wondering if you have spoken to Neville? When I last saw him, he seemed really down…it was right after he'd been up to see you and Harry."  
Ginny froze and whispered tightly, "No, I'm sorry I haven't seen him since then. Not sure what could be wrong." The two shrugged and Dean replied, "Alright. See you later." As they exited the common room, Ginny heard Harry mutter, "What made Neville so upset? He seemed fine when _we_ were talking." She murmured nervously, "Yeah well, Neville and I had some words." Harry asked immediately, "What about?" She sighed and replied, "Not for you to worry."

They continued to walk in silence until they reached the Entrance Hall, which was looking devastating with all of the ruin around the place. Harry whispered in shock, "Wow!" Large chunks of the castles walls had been blown into bits and pieces. They had seen some war-torn passages, but nothing as bad as this so far. The destruction was beyond belief- bits of rubble lay crumbling around the room wherever you looked and parts of the ceiling had even been blown up.

Ginny sighed and shook her head as they continued on down to the lake. Harry murmured as if to himself, "It was weird, when I was confronting Voldemort, I didn't even _see_ any of that. It was all there, but it was like he was the only person in the room." Ginny swallowed, hardly daring to ask as she whispered, "So…did I imagine that part where you paused to look at me…when you were talking about the love Snape had for your mother?"  
Harry's voice took on a gentler tone, "Of course you didn't imagine it. It just reminded me of the love I have for you. I would do anything to protect you. You were the last thing I thought about before I died, you know." Ginny paused, mid-step down the long and winding steep stairs. She whispered, "You know you can take off the cloak now. No-one is in the grounds."  
Harry did so and she found he was staring at her with an intensity that matched her own. She wanted to lean in and kiss him…he was so close. But she had to resist, because she wanted to hear what he had to say. ' _Be stronger than that Ginny_ ' she whispered to herself internally. Ginny continued walking and she whispered to Harry, "So you did die? I told my family you had. They didn't believe me." Harry was the one to pause now. He turned to Ginny and asked curiously, "How?" Ginny shook her head and said firmly, "That's not how it's working, Harry. You're telling me first. You owe it to me." Eventually they reached the lake and Harry muttered irritably, "I should have thought to bring blankets to sit on! It's pretty cold out." The lake had a sort of mist hovering above it, but it looked beautiful. Ginny asked, "Can't you conjure one?" Harry startled, "I hadn't thought of that." He swished his wand and a picnic blanket settled itself on the grass. He conjured two more big fluffy blankets- one for each of them and he wrapped one around her.

Ginny loved the tenderness with which he treated her- even the love in which he wrapped the blanket so calmly and naturally around her was touching. They sat down and Harry said slowly, "Just…give me a minute to gather my thoughts. So much has happened in the last year and it's things I've only been able to talk to Ron and Hermione about for so long that it's going to be hard…" Ginny nodded and said patiently in a whisper, "I'm ready…" Harry smiled at her gratefully and then the story began.

 _A/N: Hey all! Through Ginny's Eye's Part II has officially started! Once again, thanks to all you guys who have supported_ _ **Through Ginny's Eyes**_ _since day one! You guys mean the world to me, and for that I gave you Part II!_


	2. Destiny

Harry told Ginny as much as he could from the last year. He began from when they had left the wedding, and he ended at the confrontation last night in the Entrance Hall. Ginny listened avidly, not interrupting much, not asking much either. She simply stared at the lake, a thick purple blanket wrapped around her and Harry had a blanket for himself too. She ended up lying with her back on the blanket below her while she listened because the story went on and on.

When Harry finally got to the part about him being an accidental Horcrux, Ginny sat bolt upright. She frowned and asked curiously, "What do you mean, an _accidental_ Horcrux?" Harry shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "Voldemort never intended to create me. I was never planned like the others were. It's why I had to die." His words echoed into the empty night and Ginny felt a shiver trickle up her spine. She whispered throatily, "How did you discover this?" Harry explained carefully about Snape's memory, and he told her of how the memory explained everything- how Snape had been protecting Harry because of Lily and how he'd loved her from the beginning. He told her how the piece of Voldemort's soul that had died had latched onto him.

When he was finished, he looked at Ginny nervously. Ginny whispered hoarsely, "So you came back because you had the Invisibility Cloak and the Elder Wand? But you didn't have the Resurrection Stone, so how could you…?" Harry smiled wryly, "Well, you see I _did_ have the stone. It was hidden in the Snitch Dumbledore gave me. When I walked from the castle to the school, I ran into you comforting this girl who was really upset. I was so tempted to stop but I knew you wouldn't let me go. Even then I didn't know I had the stone, but I suspected. I didn't know if it would work or not. How could you gamble with Death?"  
He laughed humorlessly and Ginny said suddenly, "That _was_ you! I don't know why but I thought it was you! I felt someone brushing me and even though you were invisible, I just had this _sense_. I can't describe it. I probably sound mad…" She was rambling, until Harry took her hand in his. He smiled at her and whispered, "I was so close to stopping. If I didn't know that this was what was meant to happen, I would have. This was my destiny, and I had to face it." Ginny nodded and swallowed, "Neither can live while the other survives." He nodded in confirmation.

Ginny was quiet for a moment before saying, "So I told my whole family I had seen you die, and I was right." She glanced sheepishly at Harry and he bit his lip, "You don't have to tell me if you don't…" She interrupted him, "No, I'm going to. Basically when you…died…" she glanced at him to check if it was ok to say that. He merely nodded and she continued after a deep breath, "When you died I had a vision in my mind's eye. It was of Riddle in the forest initially surrounded by his Death Eater pals. But he looked like the Riddle I remembered and I found that strange. Then he turned into Voldemort and he was telling me that you had died. I saw your lifeless body lying on the forest floor."  
Harry sat there quietly, unsure of what to say. The next minute he whispered, "You said your family didn't believe you?" Ginny nodded slowly, "Yes. I told them immediately- they were all around me." He sighed and frowned but then he whispered suddenly, "The diary was a Horcrux." As soon as he said it, he looked like he regretted it.

Ginny's face paled in the darkness of the night and she felt like she was going to be sick, " _What?!"_ She practically shouted. Harry nodded, looking guilty for having mentioned it, "It could explain the connection you had with Riddle. I don't think you were a Horcrux necessarily…" he said instantly. Clearly Ginny looked like she was not taking the news very well. She tried to calm her rapid breathing by inhaling deep breaths.

She stared at Harry properly for the first time, "But it explains the connection I had with him. I mean he always did have some sort of power and control over me. The nightmares…" Harry nodded and whispered, "It makes sense. But hopefully now that he's gone, there won't be anymore." Ginny felt deflated. For about the millionth time since the Chamber, she questioned how she could have been so stupid in trusting such a dark object. She voiced this out loud, "How stupid was I? I look back and I really can't believe I trusted Tom!"  
Ginny felt even more furious with herself now. The diary was part of Voldemort's _soul_! It was worse than she had ever thought possible. Harry turned to face her, looking directly in the eyes, "Hey, you shouldn't beat yourself up. There's no way you could have known!" She shook her head and muttered, "I was naïve. I should have known better." She shook her head and sighed, "Sorry, it really should be the last of our problems right now. So basically you had the Invisibility Cloak, the Elder Wand, and the Resurrection Stone. So that would have made you…" Harry muttered under his breath, "The Master of Death…"

They were silent for a moment. Ginny's thoughts were swirling like crazy around in her mind's eye and she shook herself. Was this really happening?! It was only then that she realized she was shivering from the cold, even with a thick blanket wrapped around her. Harry noticed at the same time she did and whispered, "I think we should head back in. You're freezing." Ginny's teeth were chattering and she nodded briskly, "Yeah I guess so."

As they walked up, Harry asked her quietly, "Are you ok? That was a lot of information to tell you at once." Ginny thought about it and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know how I feel. As you say it's a lot. It doesn't really feel real…even though it is." Harry nodded and said gravely, "I know. I don't feel like it really happened either."

They walked back up through the castle in silence once more, with Harry under his cloak. There were a few people milling around. It seemed like what Hermione said was true- the rules weren't really applying anymore. Before the battle ended, people would have been in the dorms long before 10, if only to avoid the wrath of the Carrow's. Now people seemed to be aimlessly walking around because they could. Ginny whispered, "People look so much more relaxed than before…like now they can actually carry on with their lives." She had forgotten that Harry was under his cloak and she had spoken to herself. He whispered back, "Why?"

Before Ginny could answer, she bumped into Luna who was walking alongside Neville. Ginny smiled at her friend and hugged her fiercely, "Hey Luna! I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried this whole year!" Her friend looked thinner, but other than that she didn't seem too beaten up apart from one or two scars on her face. She smiled dreamily, "I'm happy to be back that's for sure. Have you seen Harry? Everyone is asking for him."  
Ginny bit her lip and then commented quickly, "Oh, he's under the cloak isn't he? Hello Harry…" she whispered, glancing around the room. Luna was too perceptive for her own good! Ginny glanced at Neville, who virtually refused to look at her. He was staring at his feet on the floor and he seemed restless as he commented, "Luna, we were heading for dinner." Ginny nodded and replied, "I'll see you guys later then." They headed on up again when Ginny ran into Fred and George on the steps coming out of Gryffindor Tower, "Gin! Hey, how are you? Mum's been wondering…" Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm here. I'm fine. I'm alive." She smiled at them bleakly and Fred said sternly, "I hope you weren't out on your own?" Ginny shook her head, "Nope. Harry's here with me." George rolled his eyes, "He's under the cloak, Fred." Fred pretended to look serious by folding his arms, "Harry, we need to have a chat at some point mate." It was as if he _knew_ which direction to look in as he was staring right at Harry. Ginny could feel him next to her. George said numbly, "Yeah Harry, you're going to need to answer to all of us brothers! You won't be able to hide under that cloak forever…"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Lay off you guys! How's mum?" George shrugged, "She and dad have gone back home. I think the castle has too many painful memories right now for her…" She nodded in understanding and said, "Alright then. We're heading upstairs. Night guys." Once they got into the entry of the common room, Ginny said to Harry in a whisper, "Why don't you take off your cloak now? You're going to have face everyone sooner or later." Harry hesitated for a moment before doing so and then he unraveled his cloak.

It took several minutes before the few people who were in the room which included the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Dean, Seamus, Ron and Hermione, as well as her brothers and several other elder students noticed Harry. When he headed over to Ron and Hermione though, everyone began clapping and cheering for him. Ginny watched as he looked embarrassed and he began blushing. She stood to the side and McLaggen came up to her before saying softly, "I'm sorry about Colin. He was a really good guy." Ginny turned to him and whispered, "Thanks…I know I can't really believe he's not here. He would have loved this." McLaggen smiled sadly, "And be taking loads of pictures I reckon." This made Ginny smile, "Of course. Always pictures." For the first time since the battle finished, Ginny thought about those who she had lost. The dull ache that had been burning subconsciously in her chest now felt suddenly very present and very real. She felt tears springing to her eyes and McLaggen placed a concerned hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright? I'm sorry to upset you…I just…miss him." Ginny was touched. She had noticed them becoming friendlier in the last little while, but didn't realize that McLaggen had considered him a friend.

On impulse, Ginny gave him a hug. He seemed like he needed it. They stayed like that for a minute before she heard Ron's voice, "Hey Ginny." She pulled away and found him watching McLaggen sourly. Ron said firmly, "McLaggen." He gave a curt nod and then dragged Ginny to the centre of the room, where all of the commotion was happening because of Harry's appearance. He asked her snidely, "What the devil do you think you're doing, hugging McLaggen! He's a nasty piece of work…and he's _not_ your boyfriend!"  
Ginny couldn't help it. She snapped at Ron because who was he to judge or say anything, "He's my _friend_ , Ron! We played on the same team this year! He was the best Keeper I could find. And I decided to give him a chance to be a nice person. He proved out to be fairly decent." Ron looked furious, "But what about Harry?!" Ginny raised her eyebrows and pulled Ron to the far corner of the room where nobody could hear them conversing, "What about Harry? I have a lot to figure out, Ron! Just because he's back doesn't mean we're officially together. He left me here while you three went gallivanting off. Just because he's back and alive doesn't mean he gets immunity and all is forgiven!" Ron scowled at her and asked, "Then what were you doing sleeping in his bed?" Ginny stared at Ron with as much venom as she thought possible, "I needed comfort that night. He probably did too. It doesn't confirm anything."

Ron raised his eyebrows sky high and then uttered the last thing that made Ginny snap, "And what about Malfoy?" Ginny opened her mouth to respond when there was a cold voice from behind them, "Yes, what about Malfoy?" She knew the voice better than she knew anyone else's. She turned slowly on her heels and found Harry staring at her frostily-Hermione standing beside him- and his face as rigid as ever with cold, seething green eyes.

Ginny felt all the colour drain from her face. She whispered hoarsely, "There's nothing to do with him…" But Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Ginny felt herself grow angry. So she had kissed him once! So he had helped her out a few times when they hadn't been around! So who were _they_ to judge _him_?!

Ginny said fiercely, "You know what, you guys can judge me all you like, but Malfoy was here when you weren't. That's all I'm going to say!" Ron grabbed her arm roughly, "Ginny, you better tell us what happened _now_ or I swear I will…" His grip tightened on her arm and Ginny whispered in pain, "Ron, let me go or I will hex you!" It was only then that Ginny noticed how the noise levels in the common room had dropped. More people had gone to bed but now only a few people remained. Demelza watched , looking concerned, and McLaggen was approaching them with a worried expression on his face.

Ron did as she said and then she ran from the room, tears prickling in her eyes. She had seen the hurt look Harry had on his face when he heard them talking about Malfoy. Ginny knew that Malfoy of all people would hurt Harry the most if he thought she had anything to do with him. But she had figured there was no way he would ever find out. How wrong she had been!

 _A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much to everyone who has so far checked out part two! You guys are awesome! Hope you have a good week! There may be lots of drama to begin this story with…there is a lot to cover after all. Thanks so much to_ _ **Nova Bella, Starrya47, Azoma J, and torchy22**_ _for the reviews! Much love_


	3. The Tale is Told

The following morning Ginny arose quite early. She'd gone to sleep around ten and she had slept fitfully. Her dreams may have not been about Riddle, but they were about Malfoy and Harry. She had dreamt that Harry had tried to kill Malfoy after finding out that he'd used her to try and save his own life. Ginny woke up sweating and she jumped when she saw Hermione hovering over her. Her friend looked concerned, "Ginny, are you ok? Demelza said you were shouting "No, not him. Not Malfoy…"  
Ginny blushed in humiliation and she then noticed Demelza standing further behind Hermione. Ginny sighed and grumbled, "It's nothing. I'm sorry to have bothered you both." Hermione grimaced and said, "Ginny, would you come to the bathroom with me please? I feel like we need to talk." Ginny slowly got out of bed and folded her arms defensively, feeling the need to protect herself from any further judgment.

Once there, Hermione placed a silencing charm on the door and then turned to face her, "Harry is really upset. He thought you were getting back together." Hermione wasn't wasting any time, was she? Ginny sighed, "Well Hermione, I have a lot to process," she said tonelessly. Hermione sighed, "Don't be like that Ginny. I'm your friend." Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes, "Really? A friend who decided to desert me along with my ex-boyfriend and brother? A friend who left me here to suffer while you guys went searching for Horcruxes?" Hermione's expression stiffened, "Ginny, I know you haven't forgiven us. And you have every right to be angry. But behaving like this is not the answer…" Ginny frowned, "Behaving like what?"  
Hermione sighed in frustration, "Like you fighting with Ron…and being friendly so friendly with Neville, McLaggen and dare I say it… _Malfoy_ of all people. I want to know what happened with him!" Ginny raised her eyebrows sky high, "First of all, Ron was the one who got angry with me for no reason..." Hermione interrupted her, "It was because you were hugging McLaggen and he hates the guy." Ginny glared at Hermione, "He hates _everyone_ Hermione! Surely you know that?" She was quiet and Ginny was satisfied, "And secondly, those are the people, as I've said before, who were here when you _weren't_. I don't think you have any right to judge my…my connections with them." Hermione sighed again in frustration, "Ginny, will you at least explain it to me? I want to understand. I want to know if it's all just rebellion against us for deserting you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione, I'm friends with Neville because he's been there for me this whole year. He's helped me fight the Carrow's. He's had my back. Like Colin, he's also had my back even when it put him at risk, but Colin is now gone." She felt tears forming in her eyes, "And McLaggen was on the Quidditch team with me. I decided to give him a _chance_ Hermione. And guess what? He proved out to be ok. At least he was _here_ and fighting with me. And Malfoy…"

Ginny dropped her voice and suddenly felt uneasy. She knew whatever she said about Malfoy to Hermione would get reported back to Harry. Hermione was waiting expectantly for the answer as Ginny exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, "And Malfoy saved me from being Crucio'd for about the one hundredth time from Amycus Carrow. He stepped in more than once and defended me. Why? I don't know. But he did and so I felt like I owed him."  
Hermione looked shocked. She stared at Ginny, limbs stiff at her sides and whispered, "Ginny, you never owed him anything." Ginny glared at her and said crossly, "You don't get what it was like though. I went to Defense _with_ the Dark Arts always fearing when it was going to happen next. So when someone comes in and saves you from it, you do feel like you owe them." Hermione watched Ginny closely and she asked in a hushed whisper, "So how, dare I ask, did you _pay him back_?" Ginny swallowed hard. She'd never spoken about this before- not to Neville, not to anyone.

Ginny sighed and her secret came out in the next breath, "Another of Voldemort's plans was one of Harry's worst nightmares. He wanted to use Draco to get to me. So Draco had to get me to fall for him. He knew the plan would never work, but I felt badly for him. It's like Riddle had set him a task he knew he was doomed to fail…again." Ginny's voice caught in her throat and she had been staring at the floor, unable to meet Hermione's gaze.

Now, she glanced up at Hermione's shocked expression. Ginny whispered tightly, "I felt responsible for his imminent death, Hermione. I couldn't be the cause of his death. I would feel so guilty! Not after he had saved me from pain so many times!" Ginny felt tears springing into her eyes. She then felt herself shaking and she said in a mumble of words, "We only kissed once. It was just once."

Hermione's voice was weak when she spoke again, "This is not as bad as I feared." Ginny's eyes snapped up and she said, "What do you mean by that?" Hermione shrugged and whispered, "I was worried he'd done much worse to you. I think…I think Harry could live with this." She nodded stiffly and Ginny felt the immense distance between the two of them that hadn't presented itself before.

Even though Hermione was in the same room as her, she felt like they were on different sides of the equator. Ginny whispered icily, "I would _never_ have slept with him, if that's what you're insinuating Hermione." Hermione's lack of a reply proved to Ginny that this was exactly what she had been thinking. She stormed towards the door, turned backwards and said scathingly, "Since I know you're already going to go and tell my brother as well as Harry, I recommend suggesting not talking to me for the next little while. You're not the friend I thought you were." With that, Ginny slammed the door and went back to the dorm.

XXX

Ginny waited anxiously for Harry or Ron to come and confront her about Malfoy. Eventually, word got around that McGonagall wanted them all in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny sauntered downstairs with Demelza. She had showered and gotten dressed after her conversation with Hermione. When she got downstairs, McGonagall was standing in the front of the room and she had made her voice louder so that it echoed across the semi-full common room, "Quiet, please, quiet everyone! Now, I have had a meeting with some of the remaining staff and Kingsley Shacklebolt has to how to proceed from now on. First and foremost, it has been requested that students please not ask Mr Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, or Hermione Granger about the events of the last year, or about what transpired the other evening in the Entrance Hall."

There was a general murmuring of around the room of dissatisfaction and McGonagall continued, "Another decision has been made. I will be the temporary headmistress of Hogwarts if the school will reopen in the near future." Someone from the younger crowd asked sadly, " _If?_ " McGonagall raised her eyebrows quietly, "Yes, Mr Gordon, if. This is because the school, as you have all seen is currently looking worse for wear. I would very much like to hope that the school will be ready to open by September this year. However, we will just have to wait and see. In the meantime, I will organize the Hogwarts express to fetch those who wish to return home. Letters have been sent out to parents and the train will be here two days from now at lunchtime- so that will be on Tuesday. Furthermore, it would also be prudent for all of you to attend lunch this afternoon at twelve o clock because Kingsley Shacklebolt- the temporary Minister of Magic- will be coming to talk to the school as a whole on our plans to move forward. There is no need to come dressed in normal school uniform."

McGonagall turned to leave and the silence that had ensued suddenly broke out over the common. McGonagall amplified her voice again, "I almost forgot, could all of the Weasley's, Miss Granger and Mr Potter please follow me to my office." The noise heightened and Ginny noticed Bill, Fred and George in one corner, moving forward to the front of the room. She waved goodbye to Demelza and walked beside Fred, George and Bill, with Harry, Ron and Hermione following them.

Once outside, McGonagall turned to all of them and faced Harry, "Mr Potter, I would very much like to ask you whether it would be possible to talk about your…er…adventures of the last year. I promise you, nobody else would hear them, apart from myself or Kingsley. It's just that we want to understand what you've been through, and I believe being around friends and family will help you to tell the story. We want to help you find the best way forward."  
There was silence and Harry nodded slowly, "Alright, as long as it stays between us." McGonagall gave a grim smile, "Mr and Mrs Weasley would like to hear it to, if you don't mind?" Harry shook his head, "No, not at all! They're family to me. If anyone should hear it, they should." It made Ginny's heart warm to hear him say that. Her mother would love it. She made a mental note to tell her…

McGonagall nodded smiling, "Of course, Mr Potter. Would you follow me, please?" She led her way to her office and Ginny was tempted to walk in the direction of McGonagall's old office. She had to stop herself when she realized they were going to Dumbledore's office. To her, it always would be if she was telling the truth.

They arrived outside the Gargoyle and it asked for the password. McGonagall muttered something under her breath and the Gargoyle groaned to let her through. They walked up the tower and Ginny was pleased to see her parents waiting there for them. She hurried over to her mum, who looked worn and tired. Her father stood up when they came in, and to the left of them was Kingsley.

Kingsley smiled at them all kindly, "Hello everyone. I'm glad to see you all looking more put together than usual." They all nodded and greeted him in return. There were enough chairs and a house elf popped up as McGonagall called him, "Stanley!" Stanley bowed low and asked, "What would you like miss?" McGonagall smiled kindly at the elf, who had a few cuts and bruises on its wrinkled skin, "Enough tea for everyone please." Stanley nodded and then disappeared.

They all placed themselves into a semi-circle, and Harry incidentally ended up next to Ginny, although he didn't seem like he liked the idea of it. Ginny felt herself stiffen in anxiety at being so close to him after yesterday. Nerves bundled around in her stomach and she stared at her hands which were twisted in a knot below her. Kingsley said kindly, "Thank you all for coming. I think it's important to have this gathering so that Harry need not tell the story more than once if he doesn't wish to." There was general nodding and Harry responded, "Thank you, Kingsley. I appreciate that."

Kingsley said swiftly, "I want it to be clear among all of you, that what is said in this room does not get repeated outside…at least not without Mr Potter, Mr Weasley or Miss Granger's consent. Is that understood?" There was a general nodding and Ginny decided she might as well get settled as Harry began to explain the long story of their journey through the last year.

XXX

Once Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished telling their tale, the room sat in silence. Nobody was sure how to react. At one point, Harry had struggled how to explain how he had become a Horcrux to everyone and this was why he needed to die. He was choking up a little and Ginny couldn't help but move to comfort him. She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it tightly. He glanced up gratefully with a smile and her mother started crying. They held eye contact for a second before Harry continued his tale.

When he reached the battle he shrugged, "Well, you all know the rest. You were there."

McGonagall looked like she'd seen a ghost. She sat staring at Harry, completely shell-shocked and petrified. She clearly had no words to describe what she was feeling. Ginny's mother was dabbing at her eyes and she whispered throatily, "Oh Harry dear! If only we'd known!" Harry smiled at her grimly, "But you couldn't know, Molly. If I had told you, anyone of you, Voldemort would have used that." Bill whispered quietly, "Ginny knew." Kingsley frowned, "Yes, why did Miss Weasley know?"

Ginny felt herself blushing and Harry murmured, "She demanded to know. It was either tell her or break up with her. That was already when I was beginning to discover the truth with Professor Dumbledore. It was long before we discovered the whole story." Her father said sadly, "Harry I wished I had known. I feel like we could have helped you." Harry smiled grimly, "Like I said, it's not that simple. The only thing knowing would do would put you all at risk. I'm sorry I told Ginny. My intention was to always keep her safe."

Bill said quickly from the left, "Harry, its ok you don't need to explain that to us. I know the real reason you broke up with her was to keep her safe. We spoke about it and we all respect that choice, don't we?" He stared at Fred and George meaningfully. Fred murmured with a slight smile, "Well, I might want to kick your butt one day, but for now I'll accept it." George nodded, equally seriously, "It's alright with us for now."

Ginny's father swallowed and muttered, "Could we get back on track please, once you've all finished giving your blessings?" Ginny held up her hand quickly. She didn't want it to get out of control and for them to start assuming things. She said slowly, "Nothing is set in stone." She glanced at Harry and he seemed to understand. He stared back at her with intense green eyes that looked like emerald's and made Ginny's stomach do a flip. The feelings were still there, but so was the hurt and the pain. Harry gave her a small, imperceptible nod and then he glanced away to hide the hurt on his side too.

McGonagall seemed to have come back to her senses, "Yes, I quite agree Arthur. That seems like a more suitable conversation for elsewhere. Right now our next question is: how much do we tell the rest of the wizarding world?" McGonagall was watching Harry specifically through her glasses and Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. Harry shrugged, "Well, I think the Horcruxes need to be kept secret. We don't want others knowing about them." Hermione nodded in agreement, "We don't want anyone to have any chance of becoming another Voldemort. I think those details need to be kept under wraps." Kingsley nodded agreeably, "Of course. So what do we tell them instead?"  
Harry grimaced and replied slowly, "Keep it as vague as possible. Definitely include Dumbledore in it. I mean after all he was the one who discovered them, and suspected about the diary all along…" here, he glanced at Ginny nervously. Her parents had been gobsmacked when they'd found out what the diary really was. Her mother had held her and sobbed into her hair. Ginny feared this reaction and rightly so.

When he finished, Kingsley murmured, "So what exactly do we say, Harry? I have to give a conference at the Ministry on Wednesday. I also have a press conference around five o clock in which it has been requested that you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger be present. I have not made any promises as of yet though." Harry swallowed and glanced to Ron and Hermione for support. Hermione said slowly, "I suppose it will have to be done sooner or later. Might as well get it over with." Harry sighed and nodded, "Alright then. We'll be there. In terms of your other conference, can I have these next two days to think about what you tell them?" Kingsley nodded and sighed, "Alright then. And the lunch this afternoon? I think it would be prudent of you to thank the school for fighting." Harry looked pale. He hated being the centre of attention. Hermione nodded, "All three of us will. It doesn't have to be just Harry alone."

McGonagall nodded briskly, "Alright then. I suggest you three start thinking about what you want to say. It is after all, ten and lunch is in two hours." She smiled at the rest of them. Bill asked her, "Excuse me, professor, but what do you plan on doing about all those who were killed in the battle?" McGonagall glanced at Kingsley, who nodded and she said, "There will be a wake on Tuesday to remember all those who lost their lives. There will also be a graveyard erected by the lake for those who wish to have their children's bodies buried here…" she trailed off, looking tearful. She wiped one from her eyes and swallowed, "Does that answer your question, Mr Weasley?" Bill nodded seriously, "Yes, thank you."  
McGonagall said, "Unless there's anything else, you are all free to depart."

They all got up, thanked her, and she called Stanley to come and fetch the empty cups of tea. As they walked downstairs, Harry pulled Ginny aside as the rest of her family went past. He took her into the nearest empty classroom and closed the door. He turned to her and said slowly, "So…I thought we were getting back together." Ginny watched him and said seriously, "What gave you that impression?" Harry folded his arms impatiently, "Really? You're going to play coy with me? You _slept_ in my bed, Ginny! The first day you seemed relieved that was alive. The Neville came in and something changed. And then I hear about something happening with Malfoy…"  
Ginny bit her lip, uncertain of how much to tell him. She normally trusted Harry with most things. So she had been wrong, Hermione hadn't informed him yet. This made it more awkward for her. She sighed and said, "Harry, I'll tell you about it when I'm ready. I've still got a lot on my mind, and so do you. I have barely even managed to think about Tonks and Lupin because I really don't want to…" here, she started choking up, and Harry moved to comfort her, but she moved away. She whispered, "I know I said I'd tell you. And I will. You must believe that. But a lot has happened to me too. And I need you to respect that, please. Otherwise it's going to cause problems between us." Harry watched her and sighed in relent, "It already is, Ginny." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving her alone with nothing but her own thoughts.

 _A/N: Hi all! As always thanks for such positive feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter and are having a good week!_


	4. Draco Returns

Ginny made her way down to lunch with Demelza, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Dean and McLaggen. They were all feeling a bit subdued after McGonagall's announcement about the school possibly closing for good. Luna whispered nervously, "What would happen? Where would we go? Half of us didn't get to finish a proper seventh year." Neville murmured in response, "It's a bit worrying, isn't it? You and Dean both need to finish. I somehow don't feel like they can just chuck us all out with no back-up plan whatsoever." McLaggen surprised Ginny when he said, "And we wouldn't finish with each other either." He had voiced something they all had thought and Ginny shuddered, "I don't want to think about it. Let's just hope they decided to keep the school open."  
They arrived in the Great Hall and it was packed with students already, all wanting to hear from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fred, George and Bill were already seated at the Gryffindor table and so Ginny went to go and sit with them, her friends joining her. Her parents sat on the other side of the twins. Ginny sat beside Fred, "I'm guessing they haven't spoken yet?" Fred shook his head, "Nope, but they are behind that door where Harry went in fourth year after his name came out of the goblet." Ginny nodded and Luna said wistfully, "Do you think _they'll_ return to school?" George responded, "Why wouldn't they?" Luna shrugged and replied carefully, "Well, Harry killed Voldemort. Why would he need to? He'll have every job opportunity open to him now. I doubt he'll need to finish his education."

Ginny hadn't even considered that. She felt a jolt go through her and she couldn't imagine Harry not being at school with them if they did have to repeat their sixth year. She whispered tiredly, "I hadn't thought about it." Neville shrugged and said, "He can do what he wants I suppose. Who's stopping him? Nobody has ever been able to." Ginny felt a little sting at his words and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it's because she couldn't stop him walking to his death, even though she was _right there_. She helped herself to a sandwich or two, but she didn't feel like eating much. What Neville said was true. Nobody could stop Harry doing what he wanted.

Once everyone had filed into the hall, Professor McGonagall took to the stand. The room immediately became hushed in silence and the professor said carefully, "Firstly, I would like to thank each and every one of you who fought in the battle the other night. You did a very brave and loyal thing. Protecting the school the way in which you did- risking your lives- means the world to me, as it would have to Professor Dumbledore." There was silence and McGonagall continued, "And now, the three people who have been off trying to figure out how to destroy Voldemort this last year would like to say a few words. I ask everyone not to ask them questions please. They would prefer to keep the details to themselves. Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger."  
The three walked out of the side door behind the platform and the entire hall began clapping, like they were celebrities or something. Fred and George glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. George asked his brother with a smirk, "How long do you reckon before Ron gets a big head from all of the fame." Bill rolled his eyes but otherwise said nothing.

Harry was the first to the stand and when he spoke, everyone sat to attention. It was ridiculous the amount of respect people had for him. Romilda, who was several tables down, was blinking at him with wide, awestruck eyes- like she'd never seen him before. Ginny couldn't help but rolled her eyes such an obvious display of adoration. Demelza laughed and whispered, "Check Romilda's expression! Like a lost puppy dog!" Ginny rolled her eyes too, "I know! I was just thinking the same thing!"

Harry said clearly, "Hi everyone. I don't want to make this a long speech, because I'm sorry but Ron, Hermione and I think its best that some of the details of the last year stay between us and those closest to me. We think it's risky for people to know too much." There were a few heads nodding here and there in understanding, but most people looked disappointed. Romilda's face dropped into a pout. Harry continued, "And now I would just like to take the time to mention that if it weren't for Professor Dumbledore, I wouldn't have been able to do the things I did. He was the brains behind the whole mission. I was just the puppet. Severus Snape was also in on it…" Here, there was a hushed whisper which rippled around the hall. Harry swallowed and continued, "I am personally working on forgiving Professor Snape for all of his misdemeanors, and I humbly ask and encourage everyone else to do the same."

There was some dissatisfied rumblings from the crowd, but Harry swiftly continued, "The two other people I'd like to thank are Ron and Hermione. If it weren't for them…I wouldn't have been alive today. They both saved my life in the last few months. They deserve more credit than everyone might think." There was a round of wild applause for Ron and Hermione. Ron beamed and waved and Hermione blushed in embarrassment. Harry whispered throatily, "And there's one more person I'd like to thank. Ginny…" he slowed his pace in his speech and Ginny felt her muscles lock in place. She didn't think he'd mention her. She watched him cautiously and he whispered, "I know I put you through pain and suffering this year. You and your whole family. I'm deeply sorry for my actions and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. It may not be right now and that's fine, but I hope it may be sometime in the future. I want to thank you, and your family for always loving and caring for me as one of their own. You'll never understand how much that truly means to me…" Harry stared at her with such an intensity that Ginny felt blush rising to her cheeks. She felt butterflies flutter like they were desperate to escape in the pit of her stomach. She knew all eyes were on her and she noticed Romilda Vane glance at her with insane jealousy. It made her feel a little self-satisfied.

Harry continued seriously, "And now I'd like to thank all of you. You fought on behalf of one of the few places I've ever called a home for me and everyone else. You gave me the time I needed to finalize a few last things that we needed to help finish Voldemort for good. I still can't believe he is gone. But in reality, that wouldn't have happened without all of you. And to those who sacrificed their lives…"  
Harry became all choked up. Ginny watched as he swallowed hard and fought back tears. She was truly impressed with him. He had come such a long way, for someone who never used to show public emotions. He fought with himself emotionally, and at one point he ducked his head so he was staring at the podium in front of him. Hermione reached out and rubbed his arm in comfort. Ginny knew she shouldn't, but she felt a little envious that Hermione was the one doing that, and not her.

She scowled a little and Fred noticed, "What's up, sis? Green-eyed monster got your tongue?" Ginny glared at him and clenched her fists in frustration. Bill quickly intervened, "Fred, stop being an insensitive jackass." She gave Bill a small smile in thanks.

Harry pulled himself together and he smiled at Hermione in appreciation, "Sorry about that. Anyway, the point is we are incredibly grateful. To those who sacrificed their lives, and I'd like to name a few specifically- Percy Weasley, Tonks Lupin and Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown and there are countless others, you will never be forgotten as some of the bravest people in Hogwarts History. I will never forget the price you paid to spare me a little extra time, and for that I will be eternally grateful. You will never be forgotten. Thank you."

Harry stepped backwards and a mass of applause went up and people ended up standing in admiration. Even some members of Slytherin house began applauding for Harry. He looked shocked, and she could see the surprise in his eyes. He hadn't been expecting this reaction…not at all. Hermione hugged him and then took to the stand. Everyone remained standing as she said, "Hi everyone, well Harry basically covered everything. I don't have much more to say except thank you for all of you sacrifices while we were away, and when we came back. I know it wasn't easy while we were gone…" here, she looked directly at Ginny before continuing, "But I commend you for standing your ground and persevering with life in the best way possible. Thank you all." There was more applause and then Ron stepped forward.

He looked a little nervous and he said to everyone, "I basically am echoing the same thing Harry said. But…" He swallowed and then looked in the direction of the Gryffindor table, "I just want to commend Neville, my sister, and Colin Creevey for holding the fort here at Hogwarts while we were gone. They resisted more than anyone else I know and for that, I am truly grateful. Thank you for keeping Dumbledore's Army alive."  
There was a loud round of applause at this and Ginny found herself to be blushing. Demelza squeezed her tightly and then Harry, Ron and Hermione trooped off the stage. McGongall let the crowd clap and applaud for a minute, but then she resumed control of the audience. She said sternly, "Alright everyone settle down now. I've got some news for you that I think you've all been waiting for."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione came and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They sat beside Bill, and opposite her parents. Her mother whispered to him, "Thanks Harry. That was very brave of you." He smiled and nodded, "It's the least I could do…" he said. McGonagall said swiftly, "You've all been wanting to know about the future of Hogwarts. What will happen next? Well I'm pleased to announce that the school will be opening again in September this year!"  
There was a loud whooping noise from most of those in the hall. The excitement was infectious and Ginny couldn't help but smile! She looked forward to a Carrow-free year this year and she knew she needed to complete school. Her mother wouldn't give her any other option, especially if Ron decided he didn't want to finish. He might very well follow in Fred and George's footsteps.

McGonagall smiled at everyone who was clapping and gestured with her hands, "Alright, everyone simmer down now. We have not yet ironed out all the details, but we know that that is the plan. We will be needing some new staff members, and a director of how to go about rebuilding the school. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the temporary Minister of Magic, will be discussing these matters at the ministry within the next few weeks. The following events will occur in the next two days. Tomorrow you may spend the day relaxing with friends and family before school is over for the year. On Tuesday morning there will be a wake for friends and family of all those who lost their lives. It will be held down by the lake and then everyone will return to the castle for lunch in the Great Hall. Everyone should have their bags packed and ready by then as the train will be leaving at two o clock to take everyone back to King's Cross Station. All families have been notified of the school's immediate and effective closing."

There was silence as McGonagall finished. Everyone had sat back down now and Ginny sighed .It was truly sad that the year was ending off in such a morbid manner. She supposed she shouldn't have suspected anything less. McGonagall nodded and said, "With that news, everyone may please tuck in." The food appeared before them and Ginny still wasn't having much of an appetite, but she ate to keep her family happy. She knew her mother would notice if she didn't eat anything.  
She had two sandwich quarters and some salad. When the meal was done, Ginny decided to go for a walk with Demelza. They were just walking over the bridge towards the lake when she felt someone drag her by the sleeve sideways. She gasped and then she came face to face with none other than Malfoy. He was paler than she'd ever seen him, and thin too. But a bit of his old self had come back. He smirked at her surprise, and Demelza glared at him, "Traitor! What are you doing here?!" She hissed. Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Calm yourself, Robins. I need to speak to Ginny." It was one of the few times he had called her by name and not "Weaselette."

Ginny turned to her friend, who was positively seething, with her hands on her hips. She whispered, "Demelza, it's alright. I promise. He won't hurt me." Demelza looked at her disbelievingly and huffed, "Fine, I'm going back to the castle. If you're not back in fifteen minutes, I'm sending out a search party." Ginny nodded and smiled in gratitude. Demelza did not return the smile as she huffed off.

Malfoy smirked at Ginny, but then his smile died as he saw the seriousness of her expression, "What are you doing here? She's right you know. You could get yourself in serious trouble!" Draco said slowly, "I know…I just wanted to see that you're ok." Ginny smiled weakly, "As ok as ok can be I guess. Harry, Ron and Hermione suspect something happened between us. I haven't told them what though." Malfoy's eyebrows shot up in alarm, "Good! Keep it that way!" Ginny frowned and asked, "Why? I will have to tell Harry at some point…"  
Malfoy glared at her and sneered, "Don't even think on it, Weasley. How do you think your precious boyfriend will react if he finds out we…we…" Ginny smirked because he couldn't say it, "Kissed? I know how he'll react. He'll be mad. It's why I haven't told him yet." Draco muttered, "And you better not either. He'll have more motive than he already does to kill me." Ginny sighed and groaned, "If he wanted to kill you, don't you think he would have already done so by now?" She raised an eyebrow at him, but Draco didn't seem to find it funny.

He huffed, "I also came because there are rumour's that he…that he…" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Killed Voldemort?" Just his name made Malfoy cringe, "Yes. I just wanted to check if it was true." She nodded stiffly, "It's true. He's dead. You don't need to worry." His shoulders visibly relaxed and sagged in relief. Ginny felt incredibly sorry for him. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how and she also felt like that was crossing the line where Malfoy was concerned. Instead she just said, "Thank you for saving me from the Carrow's, more than once. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." Malfoy smiled genuinely, "Don't mention it Weasley."  
He watched her cautiously, not sure what else to say, and then she said quickly, "And thank you for not turning in Harry, Ron and Hermione in when they were at Malfoy Manner. It means a lot to me. I knew you weren't as awful as you made out you were. And your mum for saving Harry in the forest." Malfoy stalked forwards a little bit and then leaned closer to her, "You knew that, huh?" Ginny lost her breath, with him being so closed. She smiled weakly and he laughed. He touched her hair and brushed it backwards, "Take care of yourself, Ginny." He nodded and then he was gone. Ginny was left with a sense of emptiness in her. She sighed, knowing it was ridiculous that to expect anything more than being acquaintances with a Malfoy.

 _A/N; Hi all! As always, thanks to those who have followed and have kept up with this story! I hope you're all having a good weekend!_


	5. Reunions

It was the Monday before the wake and everyone seemed down and out. Ginny sat by the lake with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Harry had ended up explaining everything to Neville and Luna because he felt like he owed them more of a detailed explanation for their disappearance. They were truly Harry's closest friends, apart from Ron and Hermione. Neville and Luna got up and walked around the lake together. She wondered if they were getting closer romantically. They certainly looked like it.

Ginny was slowly beginning to feel the loss of Tonks, Remus and Colin. She seldom thought about Percy because that was normal for her. Even when he did live at the Burrow, he had always kept to himself. She felt guilty for not thinking about him more often. Ginny voiced these thoughts now as Hermione was teaching Ron how to skip rocks on the lake, "Ron, do you ever miss Percy?" Ron turned to face her and shrugged, "I'm glad he made up with mum and dad, but other than that not particularly. Do you?" Ginny smiled a bleak smile, "No, not really. And I feel bad about it, especially since he did come and fight."

Hermione replied while throwing a rock, "I think that's to be expected Ginny. You weren't particularly close with him anyway." They had backed off her about Malfoy for now and so Ginny didn't mind being in their presence so much. She sighed, "I just feel guilty for missing Colin more. I don't feel like Tonks and Remus are really gone."

Harry murmured from beside her, "Because they're not really gone. They've left Teddy." Harry hadn't mentioned their departure until now and neither had she. Ginny glanced up, "Oh Harry! That reminds me…um…" She hadn't yet told him that they were both made godparents of Teddy. Tonks hadn't foreseen that things might be possibly awkward between them once Harry was back. Making Harry and Ginny godparents would have been an obvious and easy choice…if they were together.

Ginny suddenly realized she hadn't told Harry about that information. She turned to him and said seriously, "I'm so sorry Harry, I forgot to tell you…um…" She twiddled with her fingers nervously, "Well, basically before the battle when we were in the Room of Requirement…Tonks and Lupin asked me something. Something quite special." She inhaled slowly and then turned to look him in the eye, "They asked me if you and I would like to be Teddy's godparents…"

There was a silence among the small group. Ron spluttered ludicrously, "But…but you guys don't know anything about how to deal with children! Let alone a baby!" Harry was watching her carefully, unsure of how to react. Hermione said with a sigh of impatience, "Honestly Ron, it has nothing to do with that. Tonks and Professor Lupin chose Harry and Ginny because they thought they'd be the best candidates." Ron still looked uncertain. Finally Harry whispered, "Wow!" Ginny nodded her head, "I know."  
They stared at the lake unseeingly and he muttered, "I don't know if I can do it." Ginny raised her eyebrows, surprised by this, "Why? Have you never dealt with children before?" Harry shook his head, "Nope. And that's exactly why I don't think I can. Ron is right. Surely Lupin knew better and more skilled people than me to handle this job?" Ginny sighed and said, "Harry, if he didn't think you could do it he wouldn't have chosen you." Harry gritted his teeth and whispered, "But look at me! I never grew up with parents I had the worst sort of childhood…" Hermione interrupted him, "And so he knows you would never treat Teddy the way you were treated by the Dursley's." Ginny had never seen Hermione look quite so stern with Harry before. He sighed and relented, "Fine. But I don't know anything about babies or children." Hermione grinned, "So this will be your perfect opportunity to learn."

There was silence again and Ginny asked him curiously, "Why are you making excuses? I've never been around children much before either but I feel like it's exciting." Harry was quiet before he whispered nervously, "I don't want to disappoint anyone. It's a big responsibility. Who's looking after him now?" Ginny answered, "Andromeda- that's Tonks' mother."

Harry nodded and said suddenly, "I think we need to pay her a visit." Ginny nodded in agreement, "Yes, but do you know where she lives?" Harry stumbled and shook his head, "No, but I bet Professor McGonagall will." They headed to McGonagall's office to ask her.

XXX

Harry apparated himself and Ginny to Tonk's mothers' house. McGonagall had lifted the apparition restrictions for them so they could leave. They stood outside a small, quaint cottage, with vines growing over the walls which were painted a pale yellow colour. The cottage had a garden path and a fence surrounding the property, with a beautiful little garden. Ginny whispered, "It looks like a fairytale house."  
Harry nodded and muttered, "What if she's not in?" They had had to hold hands when they apparated, and now that they had arrived, Ginny didn't want to let go. Harry didn't make any more to either. She whispered, "Well, we won't find out just standing here, will we?" Harry gripped her hand tighter, seemingly out of nervousness and he murmured, "No. Let's go."  
Harry knocked on the door and they waited in silence. It was weird…having Harry's hand in hers again. They hadn't been so physically close again since the night of Voldemort's defeat. Ginny had kept her distance, but the feeling made her feel warm inside. The door opened and a friendly face poked out. Harry said nervously, "Are you Andromeda Tonks?"The lady smiled and asked with delight, "Harry Potter?" Harry nodded and she beamed, "Yes I am! I was wondering when you might be showing up. And this must be Ginny?"  
Ginny nodded and blushed before saying in embarrassment, "I'm sorry it took us so long. There were lots of things that needed to be sorted out." Andromeda opened the door and ushered them in, "Come in, come in please. Let me make you a cup of tea!" They walked into the house which looked exactly as you would expect. The living had floral couches, a plain white carpet and peach walls.

The living room led into the kitchen and Ginny with an open counter to sit at with bar stools. Andromeda gestured, "Please, take a seat." They did as they were told and they Ginny ventured, "Is Mr Tonks around?" Andromeda shook her head, "No. He passed away several years ago. What kind of tea would you both like?" Ginny felt so guilty for not knowing much else about Tonk's family and she murmured, "I'm so sorry." She looked rightfully ashamed of herself. Andromeda shook her head, "Not to worry, dearest. Tonks probably never spoke much about us. I wouldn't expect you to know."

She handed them their tea and Harry asked in a whisper, "Is Teddy around?" Andromeda smiled, "Yes, would you like to come and see him? He's busy sleeping." Harry nodded nervously and they headed down a passageway from which three bedrooms led off. They arrived at one on the end of hallway and Andromeda pushed it further open. It was luckily still fairly light outside and Harry swallowed sharply.

Ginny instinctively took his hand in hers and he smiled at her gratefully. Ginny had seen Teddy once when Lupin and Tonks had bought him over to meet the family. He was so cute and Andromeda told them that his thick mop of hair changed colours like Tonks' which made her particularly happy. It was currently purple which meant he was happy. At the time his hair had been yellow.

Harry leant forward to watch the sleeping boy and he sighed. Ginny wasn't sure what he was thinking but he kept his hand in hers, pulling her forward with him. She watched Teddy sleeping peacefully and for some reason it gave her a sense of satisfaction watching him sleeping away- oblivious to them being there. She could see Harry wanted to hold him, but he was trying desperately to restrain himself. Andromeda asked Harry sincerely, "Would you like to hold him?"  
Harry tensed, but then nodded gratefully, "Please…" he whispered. Ginny had never heard his voice so hoarse. She smiled as Andromeda carefully lifted Teddy out of his cot so as not to wake him. She smiled at him kindly and then gently placed him in Harry's open and eager arms. Ginny watched Harry hold a baby for the first time and the smile that lit up his face was touching to see. He just stared at Teddy's little face and after a moment he whispered, "He's so beautiful."

Andromeda nodded in admiration, "Yes. He's a good mix of both of them." Harry glanced at her, "What colour are his eyes?" Here she grinned happily, "They're Tonks'. They might change when he gets older. We'll see." They all stared watching the sleeping baby for a minute and then Harry handed him back to Andromeda, "Thank you. Like I said I'm sorry we didn't come and visit him sooner." Andromeda nodded and placed Teddy back in his cot.

They then made their way back to the front of the house and she said, "It's quite alright Mr Potter. I understand you've had a lot on your plate these last few days." She smiled briefly but then her smile died. She whispered throatily, "What are they planning on doing with Tonks and Remus? I doubt they'll want a whole ceremony just for the two of them, what with so many causalities. Poor McGonagall has far too much to stress about. I don't want to add more to her plate…"  
Ginny took Andromeda's hand in hers and squeezed it, "Mrs Tonks, I am going to make sure Tonks and Remus get the best funeral you could ask for. Even if we have a small, private one away from Hogwarts, it is going to happen." The old lady smiled at her gratefully and whispered, "Thank you, Ginerva, I truly appreciate that." Ginny forced a smile and was surprised when Mrs Tonks hugged her tightly. She hugged her back for a minute and Andromeda smiled sadly at her, "Please come and visit him anytime. The both of you." She looked at Harry too and he smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Mrs Tonks…" he said. He stared at Teddy with such adoration in his eyes that Ginny couldn't help but find attractive. Andromeda smiled at Ginny and gestured her head sideways, indicating that they should both leave Harry alone with Teddy.

They left the room and walked into the lounge. Andromeda asked her in hushed tones, "So is it true? Did he really kill Voldemort?"  
Ginny shuddered. She didn't like to think about what Harry had done, and she thought that he didn't either. They hadn't discussed it since that day on the lake. She murmured, "Yes it's true. I think Harry doesn't like thinking about it. He's blocking it out." Andromeda nodded slowly, "That's understandable. He's been through a lot lately, I'm sure." Ginny grimaced, "We all have."  
Andromeda nodded in concession, "That's true. And how are you coping my dear? Tonks told me that when Mr Potter came back it was likely that the two of you would be together…" She looked at Ginny hopefully and Ginny sighed, "I'm afraid it's my fault Mrs Tonks- that Harry didn't come and visit Teddy sooner. He only found out about half an hour ago. You see things have just been so hectic that I only thought about Teddy then. I'm so sorry. And with Harry and I things have been…strained to say the least."

Andromeda gave Ginny a sad smiled, "I'm sorry to hear that. Tonks seemed to think you two were meant to be." This caused Ginny to blush. She sighed and shrugged, "A lot has happened in the last year. I still love him but…" Andromeda finished for her, "You're still hurting? I get it." Ginny smiled at her gratefully, "It might happen again one day. Just not right now." Andromeda smiled properly, "It might come sooner than you think."  
That's when someone cleared his throat. Ginny turned to see Harry standing there, looking like he was struggling to hold it together. He nodded and said, "Thank you Andromeda for your hospitality. I think we should be getting back." Ginny saw how tense he looked and she had to wonder why. Andromeda nodded stiffly, "Of course, Mr Potter. I hope to see you again soon." Harry nodded, "I'm sure you will."  
He took Ginny's hand in his and all but dragged her out of the house. Ginny turned to Andromeda and managed to get out, "Thank you so much for everything." She smiled sadly again, "It's a pleasure dearest. Keep well." She waved, and Harry yanked her by her arm outside. Once at the edge of the property they apparated and landed back in the school grounds by the lake. Ron and Hermione seemed to have left.

Harry was breathing heavily as he asked, "Why would you do that?" he snapped angrily. Ginny took a step back, surprised by his sudden ferocity, "Do what?" She asked, completely shocked by his behavior. Harry growled out, "Why would you discuss how relationship with Andromeda Tonks of all people?" Ginny felt perplexed! She blinked in the sunlight that was shining through, "Because she asked how we were, Harry." Harry stared at her with disbelief written clearly on his face, "Really? So when some random stranger asks you how we are you're just gonna tell them?" He was positively mad. She held up her hands because he was in her face and he needed to back off.

Ginny inhaled sharply, "Listen Harry…Andromeda is not just a random stranger. To you maybe. But to me she's not. She's Tonks' mother for goodness sake! She was genuinely concerned." Harry slowly deflated and he said in a murmur while looking at the lake, "I know. I just don't think it's prudent of you to discuss it with people I can't trust."

Ginny sighed and groaned, "Harry, I trust her. You have to take me into account too." He stared almost unseeingly at the lake and then turned back to look at her, "You're right. I'm sorry." Ginny nodded and said swiftly, "Apology accepted." She forced a smile and then without thinking about it, felt this strong and urgent need to kiss him. To kiss the anger and the hurt and the pain away. And so she did.

Harry responded with such a forceful kiss that Ginny felt like she couldn't breathe. She grabbed at his hair and he tightened his hold on her waist. She smashed herself against him and she felt his tongue slide into her mouth, as if he couldn't help himself. It was very rare for Harry to kiss her like this. Clearly the tension of the last few days had built up and now was coming out in this way.

Harry pulled Ginny backwards towards the trees. She wasn't sure why, until she broke away for a second to get some air. There were still people milling around and he clearly didn't want to be watched. Ginny shivered with anticipation as Harry leant her against a tree trunk and then slowly started kissing down her neck. She hadn't realized he had had it in him- this passion for physical affection. Maybe it was the realization that maybe they might not work out that drove him to this. Maybe it was just the long separation that caused him to behave so. Ginny wasn't sure why but she liked it, no matter what his reasons for it.

 _A/N: Hi all! Thanks for such great reviews as usual and for all those following this morning! I'm sorry for not updating lately but I had a hectic week preparing for a job interview and I was away this weekend. I got the job though so that's pretty exciting! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	6. Discussions

When they finally broke apart, they cuddled beside a tree, so that Harry was leaning against it and Ginny was slouched in his arms. She sighed in contentment and he whispered, "I missed you." She glanced up at his face from below and murmured, "I missed you too." He rolled his eyes, "Really? Because with the way you were cold-shouldering me you would think I'd killed someone." Ginny giggled slightly and replied, "You did kill someone. But you killed the right person."

Harry stiffened at that and she turned fully to face him, "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to talk about it." Ginny sighed and then leant back against him, loving the feeling of his arms around her stomach. She whispered, "You don't have to if you don't want to. But I worry that you may never talk about it." Harry shrugged and replied, "I'll speak about it when I'm ready."  
She nodded, accepting that. They sat and stared out at the lake like they had for the six weeks while they were dating. She thought about the way he used to kiss her until she couldn't breathe, and the kiss they had shared earlier had been better than that. Harry had actually smiled for the first time in days afterwards. It made it all feel worthwhile- to see that smile after all the pain and suffering.

Ginny sighed contentedly and almost dozed off in Harry's arms. The warmth from his body made her feel comfortable as it was starting to get colder. She relaxed until she felt someone nudging her. She groaned and opened her blurry eyes, "What?" she asked grouchily. She found Ron and Hermione standing above them and Ron said firmly, "You two need to wake up." Harry seemed to have also fallen asleep as she turned to look at him, his eyes glazed. He groaned, "Why Ron?" Ron said crossly, "Firstly because you're all shacked up with my sister. Secondly, because dinner is going to be served in the next half an hour or so." Harry cringed about what Ron said- them being shacked up. He rubbed her arm and said, "I think its best we do as he says, Gin." Hermione stood quietly smiling at the two of them.

Ginny asked her as they got up, "What you smirking at?" Hermione shrugged, "Nothing…just that you two look so cute all cuddled up." She scowled at her friend, "Don't mention it." Ron was fairly silent on the matter and Ginny had to wonder why but didn't dare ask. Harry took Ginny's hand in hers and she smiled at him. Maybe things were going to work out after all.

XXX

The following day was the wake and Ginny got barely any sleep that night. She kept thinking about all those who she had lost and it was starting to leave a permanent ache in her chest. She sighed eventually at around twelve o clock and decided she needed some fresh air. When she reached the common room, she saw a mop of messy black hair sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

There was nobody else around. Ginny quietly walked up to him and sat down beside him. He didn't even jump or anything at her movement. She sighed and asked, "Can't sleep?" Harry nodded and turned his gaze to her, "I just don't think I can bare the idea that so many people died…for me." Ginny had a feeling he was going to beat himself up over this, even if he hadn't yet voiced it. She sighed, "Harry, it's not your fault." He was shaking his head before she was even done, "I know. I know everyone is going to tell me that too. But it still _feels_ like it was and that's the part that hurts. It's a part of me that I'll always have to live with and it's a part of me that I _hate_." His voice cracked on the last word.  
Harry swallowed hard and Ginny moved so that she could take his hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly, "Harry look at me." He did as she asked and she could see the fresh, unshed tears in his eyes. She had to say something to try and relieve him of this pain. It would never go away- she knew Harry too well for that. But he could live with it, and that he needed to know. She whispered, "I'll say this however often you need me to, and I hope you understand that. I hope it brings some form comfort to you because I know it's something you will struggle with for your whole life. But I want you to know that all of this was _not your fault_. You didn't choose for Voldemort to track you down when you were a baby, just like I didn't choose for Lucius Malfoy to put Riddle's diary in my cauldron. It just happened." Harry smiled bleakly at her, "Thanks Gin. It doesn't make it any easier to deal with right now though."  
She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I know, but what I'm telling you is that you can get through it." Harry swallowed hard and his green eyes gazed into hers, "Only if you're there with me. I can't do it alone." Ginny swallowed too and felt like she was on the brink of tears because she knew that Harry wasn't talking about a short-term anything. He was expecting full on commitment and she sure she was ready. But she knew she loved him. If there was one thing she knew with her whole being it was that she loved Harry Potter. But she still needed time. She had dreamt of Harry saying those words to her for so long that now hearing him actually say them out loud, she felt like she could burst with joy.  
Ginny whispered tightly, "I'll try my best Harry. I'll do my best as a friend first and then maybe at some point more. I'll always be your friend, no matter what…even if I have been a bit difficult these last few days." Harry smiled slightly and nodded at that, "You've been the most confusing person to be around out of everyone surprisingly. I thought facing your mum and dad would have been the hardest part. I was wrong." Ginny forced a smile, "Haven't made things easy for you, have I?"  
Harry shook his head with a semblance of a smile, "Not in the slightest." They were thrown into silence and they stared at the dying flames in front of them. Harry asked tentatively, "Can I ask you something?" Ginny stiffened but nodded mutely. Harry whispered, "Will you please tell me what happened here? I feel like you know my story, but I know nothing about what happened to you and it doesn't feel right."  
Ginny whispered hoarsely, "One of the reasons I don't want to tell you is because I know it will just add more guilt to what's already there. You'll beat yourself up for not being there when the truth is, even if you were here, you wouldn't have been able to stop what happened. Nobody could have." Harry tensed and then he tried to calm down, "Alright. I'll bare it in mind."

She sighed. He was being stubborn about this was he? Ginny mumbled, "There's not much to tell, really. Basically the Carrows- Amycus and Alecto. Amycus taught Defense with the Dark Arts and Alecto taught Muggle Studies." Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Defense _with_ the Dark Arts?!" He asked incredulously. Ginny nodded and grimaced, "Yeah. Amycus taught that subject. He liked us to practice Unforgivable Curses on each other." Harry's jaw dropped and he stammered, "A…and that included I…Imperius?" Ginny shrugged and replied in a whisper, "It did. I was his favorite to use that one. He only used it for special occasions. He took an instant dislike to me because I was your _girlfriend_." She smiled a wry smile and Harry blanched, "But then how did they not find out that we were communicating? How did they not track us down sooner? You must be exceptionally strong-willed if you could resist them…" Ginny was shaking her head before he was even done and she laughed bitterly, "No, I'm afraid it's not quite like that Harry. From the moment I arrived in McGonagall's office at the start of the term she handed me a potion which would help me resist all forms of interrogation in order to help keep you, my brother and Hermione safe."

Harry blinked in surprise. He had not seen this coming. His mouth gaped open and he murmured, "I…I better thank the professor when I see her tomorrow." Ginny smiled and shrugged, "She has great insight, the professor." Harry nodded in agreement, "I never doubted that. I'm just extremely grateful. I mean how she knew that they would choose to interrogate you of all people…" Ginny shrugged and interrupted, "I suppose she had the same thoughts as you. I mean I am the most obvious target. I'm closest to the three of you. Anyway wasn't long until she was proven right. They wanted me because of my connection to you…as you feared. Carrow made that pretty obvious even from the first class."

Harry visibly tensed and clenched his fingers tightly. His face was glowing from the light of the fire and Ginny could see the internal struggle that was happening in his mind. She suddenly wanted to help him cope with his demons. It wasn't fair to carry so much alone. Without really thinking about it too much and leant forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. She whispered painfully, "Harry…let me help you get rid of some of the pain..." he turned to her and when he did she pressed her lips on his again. The warmth she felt spread to her stomach and made her shiver and it wasn't from the fire.

Harry pulled away after a second and choked, "Ginny, I need to know if you will be with me, romantically forever. I can be your friend but it will always change the way we interact with each other. This can't keep happening. I know it's a lot to ask you to consider, but I need to know before I get my hopes up." He held his breath for a second and then he inhaled sharply, "I don't feel like being a girlfriend is a strong enough way to describe how I want my future with you to be."  
Ginny did a double take. She fell back on the couch and blinked at him perplexedly. She whispered hoarsely, "Are you saying what I think you're saying Harry James Potter?" He smiled genuinely and watched her carefully, "I like it when you say my full name. I'm not saying right now, Ginny. But what I'm saying is I can't go back. I can't imagine being with someone else. You are my life now Ginny. You have been for a long time, but I need to know you're feeling the same way. I have no reason to back off now. I've spent too much time without you to know what I want."

He finished his speech and Ginny turned so that she was staring at the flames. All she could hear was their crackling noises. Did she want Harry to be with other? No. Did she want him for the rest of her life? Yes. She turned back to him and whispered, "Alright Harry. But let's take it slow please? After being away from you I think I need to learn to re-trust you. I need to trust you'll never leave me again. Oh! And that's the other thing…" She inhaled sharply, knowing that this was also going to be a difficult conversation to have, "Do you know what you still want to be doing with your life?" Harry frowned and muttered, "That's kind of an odd question given the conversation…" Ginny shook her head, "No it's not. What if you go off and become and Auror like you wanted to? What if I'm constantly worrying about your safety like I did the whole of the last year?" Harry nodded in understanding and took a moment to consider this. He whispered, "I know it will be difficult, but I figure if you love me enough we can make it work."  
Ginny watched him seriously- his hazel eyes entirely focused on her. She whispered in the next breath, "Give me time to think about it please? I know I love you, that has never been a question, but that's a lot to ask of me. I don't know the answer." Harry nodded briefly, "Of course. In the meantime I think we should both get some sleep." Ginny grabbed his hand as he got up to leave, "Wait!" she wasn't sure why but she didn't want him to leave yet.

Harry turned and she whispered throatily, "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Colin and Tonks and everyone else…" Harry's expression softened, "So…?" he asked. Ginny swallowed hard, "So would you please consider staying here with me tonight?" Harry smiled and replied, "Alright. Shift up." Ginny got up so that she could lie down beside him. He was facing her and he was so close that she could see every green fleck in his eyes from the light of the fire. She said softly, "Thank you." Harry placed his hand on her face and kissed her lips gently, "You're welcome. Get some rest." Ginny nodded and then within minutes she was asleep.

 _Hi All, sorry for not writing anything recently. I have been particularly uninspired and not sure how to write this story. Also been busy getting ready to leave my homeland to live overseas so that has been taking up time. And graduating. So life has been crazy busy but I hope you enjoy it. Much love._


	7. Forgiveness

Ginny woke up the next morning to someone shoving her. She groaned and turned around to find Hermione standing there, arms folded and she whispered so as not to wake Harry, "Ginny! That's the second time I've caught you two sleeping together!" Ginny got up but struggled to as she found Harry's arms were wrapped around her waist. She turned to Hermione, "Help please!"

Hermione smirked and gently lifted Harry's one arm off her. He was in such a dead sleep that he didn't even move. Ginny turned to Hermione, "Thanks. Ron would have had a hissy fit if he'd seen us out here." Hermione raised her eyebrows, "And you actually _care_ about what Ron thinks?" She sighed, "You know I don't, but sometimes it's not always worth facing."  
Her friend nodded and then they sat at a table in the corner of the common. They were the only two up. Ginny asked, "Ron still sleeping?" Hermione nodded and replied, "Of course. But enough of me. What happened to you two yesterday? Things seem to have changed…."  
She raised her eyebrow skeptically and Ginny sighed, "I told Harry about everything that happened to me this last year. Everything the Carrow's did to me. He handled it surprisingly well. I thought he was going to get all moody about it. So far he hasn't been too bad." Hermione smiled and said quietly, "I think it's just because he's trying to be there for you. I'm sure internally he's still battling those things. You must know that it will never go away completely?"  
Ginny smiled a sad smile, "I know. He wants me to help him get through it, and he's not just meaning _now_. He's meaning long term." Hermione didn't seem at all surprised, "He missed you Ginny. I don't know if he told you this but he used to look at the map all the time- every day if he got a moment to- and I know he didn't say it but he was looking for you. When he saw you with Malfoy on the map once or twice he sort of flipped out." Ginny cringed and asked a little confusedly, "He was watching me? Why?" She smirked as if it was obvious, "He was worried sick about you. He just wanted to make sure you will still around. I think he also felt closer to you when he did. He could see what you would be doing. He noticed you were also around Neville a lot, and Colin and Seamus." Ginny sighed, "So that's where his jealousy for Neville comes from." Hermione grimaced, "Yeah, but it makes sense. If I had to watch Ron from a distance spend a lot of time with say…Lavender…then I would also feel that way." Hermione's face contorted in pain at the mention of Lavender. Ginny nodded and murmured, "I get it. I get his reasons. There's just so much that has happened between us Hermione. I don't trust that he's not going to run off and try and save the world any time soon." Hermione smiled kindly, "I think he will be here for a while still, don't you worry. And if he did, he would always come back to _you_. I think your time apart has shown him what he wants most."

Ginny contemplated everything she just said. Then she got up to go and watch the sleeping figure on the couch, kneeling down in front of him and pushing his messy locks out of his face. Harry awoke with a start, surprise vibrant in his eyes. Ginny leant down and kissed him gently before she whispered, "You better go back to bed, sleepyhead. People are going to wake up soon." He nodded and yawned, "You coming with me?" Ginny glanced at Hermione and Harry startled again, "You've been here the whole time?" Hermione shrugged a little, "Not long. Just chatting with Ginny about some girl stuff."

Harry sighed and muttered irritably, "Girls. I'll see you both in a bit." He trudged up the stairs and Ginny turned back to Hermione, "You're not going to say anything about this conversation, are you?" Hermione laughed, "Nope. He's like a brother to me but I think he would kill me if he found out I told you all of this. Girls honor." Ginny smirked and then came to sit back opposite Hermione as she confessed, "You know I always felt jealous of you. You and Harry seemed so close and I could never figure out why- what kind of a relationship you had. Now I know."

Hermione snorted a little and it sounded so unlike her that it made Ginny smile. Hermione replied, "You

sound exactly like Ron. He was convinced on our travels that Harry and I were being…well more than friends towards each other. His jealousy made him mad." Ginny was surprised. She raised her eyebrows and muttered, "Who would have thought it would take your friendship with Harry to make him realize his feelings for you?" Hermione grinned at Ginny, "He's your brother. We all know how slow he can be with this kind of thing." Ginny nodded with a smile, "True. I'm sorry I got jealous too though. I couldn't understand why Harry let you and Ron when he had told me he was going on his own. But I know now." Hermione sighed and whispered, "Ginny, you know why he had to, and it wasn't because he didn't want to. But he desperately wants to make it up to you now. I will never feel that way for Harry…to would be too weird." Hermione shuddered and said firmly, "But I'm sorry if you ever felt excluded too. That was never intentional. It's just always been the three of us, since day one. And I know change is hard, but it's something we all need to work on. From now on you don't need to be left out of anything. There will be no more secrets and no more lying. I promise you we will make the effort to include you in every way possible."

This caused Ginny to genuinely smile. She leant over and hugged Hermione and whispered, "Thank you my friend. Those words mean a lot to me. I don't think it will bother me so much now that I have friends of my own. But it was hard knowing you were with Harry when I couldn't be." Hermione nodded somberly, "I understand. I'm sorry again." Ginny sighed and said, "Let us stop apologizing. I think I'm going to go back upstairs to Harry and get some sleep before the wake later today." Both girls made their way up to the dormitories.

XXX

That afternoon was the wake as McGonagall had promised. It was going to be a somber affair and so Ginny dressed appropriately in black. She wore a navy blue headband to keep her hair back so that it didn't look so bright and fiery.

When she got downstairs, Harry held out his arm to her, "How do manage to look so beautiful even though it's a day we're saying goodbye to so many?" He had been by the lake all morning and Ginny had been with him, trying to distract him with any means of conversation possible. Needles to say, she hadn't been particularly successful at it. He'd been in a constant mood all day and Ginny knew what was bothering him. It was his fault, he kept saying. His fault. But Ginny knew that it wasn't true. She just had to make him believe it too.

They walked downstairs together not really talking much. When they arrived in the entrance hall, the entire room was lit with candles. Thousands lined the ceiling and as they did in every square inch possible in the outskirts of the hall. Hermione whispered, "McGonagall and Kingsley have done an amazing job!" They all nodded in agreement.

They headed towards the lake but not before McGonagall stopped them at the entrance hall door. She said to Harry, "I'm glad to see you're all appropriately dressed. Mr Potter, would you mind saying a few words on part of all of the students please?" Harry blanched and before he had time to reply McGonagall patted his shoulder, "Thank you Harry. Professor Dumbledore would have been very proud of you!"

Harry looked at Ginny as if he was drowning. She smiled feebly and said, "Just keep it short and sweet Harry. You don't need to go on and on. Just get the point you want to make across." Harry grumbled as they walked slightly ahead of Ron and Hermione, "Why did she only ask me now

Ginny shrugged, "Probably because she wouldn't if she thought you had too much time to contemplate it." Harry grimaced, "That's true." They eventually reached their destination and Ginny sighed at how pretty it all looked. Instead of black drapes there were white and there were candles floating around everywhere. When they reached the outskirts of the gathering Kingsley approached them and nodded at each in greeting, "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I would ask you how you're all fairing but given the circumstances…" He shrugged and sighed, "I think we are all feeling the same." Harry nodded "Indeed. How can I help you Mr Shacklebolt?" Kingsley nodded and got to business as usual with a clearing of his throat, "Well Harry, Ron and Hermione, I'd like to have a word with you after the ceremony please? I'd just like to discuss the future with you three, if you're up to it." The three of them glanced at each other and Hermione said, "We'd be grateful, thank you Kinsley."

Ginny remained silent. She feared she knew what Kinsley wanted to speak to them about: their future careers. It was something she worried about in concern with her future with Harry. He would surely be offered any job he wanted? He did after all defeat The Dark Lord. Ginny's morbid thoughts quickly became distracted as she heard a familiar voice saying "Ginny? Ginny?"

She blinked and realized it was Neville! She hugged him firmly and she sighed, "I'm so glad you're here. I feel like I've hardly seen you!" Neville smiled grimly at her and patted her back, "Where else would I be? Hi you three." He nodded at Ron, Harry and Hermione. They greeted him politely back and Ginny released him, "You coming to sit with us?" Neville shook his head, "Nope. First few rows are assigned seating. You four are up there." He pointed in the direction of the front of the gathering. Ginny frowned in confusion, "But you had as much to do in the battle as anyone!" Neville shrugged and Luna made a sudden appearance. She was wearing a particularly pretty night blue dress. It was probably the brightest colour in the crowd! She was trying to be respectful and remain true to herself. Luna said in an airy fairy voice, "Well it's obvious why Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the front, but I suppose they thought you were Harry's girlfriend Ginny so they better put you next to him."

Luna wasn't intending to be spiteful but her honest words did hurt. Ginny sighed, "You know what? I don't feel like I deserve to be there either. I think I'll rather sit beside the people I fought with, if you don't mind Harry?" He shook his head, "Nope I'm proud of you for doing what is right." Ginny smiled bleakly at him and watched him walk to the front with the other two. Neville grimaced at her, "We're over here Gin. Come join us."

Ginny sat next to Neville and the rest of the D.A. She felt incredibly empty sitting there without Colin. She'd been trying hard not to think of it but now she felt ill at the thought. Once she started thinking of him, the rest came back in a rush and each one was like a punch to the gut in a quick succession. Colin. Punch. Lupin. Punch. Tonks. Punch. It made her feel physically ill.

Seamus noticed, "You alright there, Ginny? You sure you don't want to be with Harry?" Ginny swallowed hard, "I'll be fine thanks, Seamus. Thinking of _them_ …it's just…" Seamus smiled comfortingly, "I know. But we're all in this together. We have been since the beginning and that's not going to change." Ginny smiled at him grimly, "Thanks Seamus. That does make feel a bit better."

Shortly afterward the ceremony began. They had the same short wizard they'd had at Dumbledore's funeral. Ginny was surprised. He had bored nearly everyone to death with his pretense ramblings. However Ginny was surprised again when he said "I can't pretend to know all of those whose lives were lost in the fatal battle that occurred on these very grounds on Friday evening leading into Saturday morning. To do so would be disrespectful to everyone here."

Ginny was impressed that he had admitted this. He carried on, "I just want to tell everyone that the end of a life does not mean that person stops living in our memories and thoughts. All it means is that they have simply moved on from their time in this world into another." Ginny nodded in agreement. She liked the idea that death was not finality. That life continued after death. Otherwise what was the point of it all?

Then he surprised Ginny by saying, "I'd like to open up the floor and anyone who knew one of the deceased and who was closed to then may say what they need to say." There was a silence and then a blonde haired blue eyed lady came up. She was wearing red and her husband stood beside her. She could have only been Colin's mom.

She paused for a second, gathering her thoughts and said slowly, "Hi everyone, I'm Debbie Creevey, Colin's mom." There was a silence. Ginny held her breath before Mrs Creevey continued, "I lost ny son Colon during the battle. He was so young and innocent. He had a very bright future in front of him and I'm sure he would have invented the world's first colour wizarding camera or something along those lines." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at that. She earned a chuckle from several audiences members and Ginny smiled.

It had been a gloomy day and then suddenly a burst of sun came through the clouds.

Ginny noticed Colin's mother shaking and she saw her husband put his arm around her. They were muggles so it must have been overwhelming to come here in a group of witches and wizards they didn't know to speak about their son. Ginny made up her mind there and then that she would go and chat to Colin's mother after the ceremony.

When Mrs Creevey sat back down, Ginny couldn't help herself. Automatically her legs lifted themselves up off the chair and she headed for the podium. She hadn't prepared anything for this but she knew Colin would want her to say something. She got to the podium and inhaled sharply, "Hi everyone. For those who don't know me, I'm Ginny Weasley. Colin was my first friend at Hogwarts. In the beginning he attached himself to me firmly to the point where I found it irritating." She paused and swallowed and then continued, "But he grew on me because he gave me the space I needed and after that he was one of my dearest friends. He was a truly kind, caring and fiercely loyal friend. It hurts to think that he's not here anymore and I miss him everyday that goes by. I do know that where ever he is he'll be there with a camera snapping pictures of us. I'll always miss you Colin."

Ginny felt tears in her eyes as she made her way back to her seat. Neville put an arm around her and Luna took her hand in hers. She whispered, "Colin would have loved that." Ginny smiled tearfully, "Thanks Luna." hadn't noticed until now that Rita Skeeter was there with aa photographer and her quick quotes quill. This made Ginny mad. She was surprised McGonagall allowed it!

The rest of the service passed and at the end, Harry got up and stood at the podium. He said nervously, "Hi…hi everyone. I've been asked to give a speech today. I wasn't sure what to talk about and I'm still not. I know I do want to say thank you to everyone who fought against evil for us. You gave me the most precious gift in the world: time. I can never thank you all enough. I will live with this guilt for the rest of my life and there are days when I'm not sure I'll get through that guilt. But then I have incredible friends who remind me that the people who risked their lives did it to protect something they believe in: their school. Those closest to me know that Hogwarts is one of the few homes I've ever had and so for everyone else to defend it because they love it as much as I do, means more than words can describe. I hope that everyone who lost their lives in this battle is at least at peace within themselves and I am eternally grateful that they were willing to risk their lives for a cause which they believed in. May their memories live on forever."

Harry finished his speech and he hung his head in empathy. Then, unexpectedly, there rose a clap from the audience. Ginny looked and saw Colin's mother clapping. His father followed seconds later and then so did Hagrid, Ginny's mum and dad, and Ginny eventually did too. The crowd began rising in solidarity and in that moment Ginny couldn't have felt prouder of Harry than she had ever. He had said everything everyone needed to hear and Ginny hoped that by some small miracle, Harry could set himself free from all the guilt that plagued him. Everyone else had clearly forgiven him. He now needed to forgive himself.

 _A/N Hi All, thanks so much for the positive feedback again! This chapter took me forever mostly because my computer screen cracked and blacked out half way through it! It's about 4 and a half years old now but I still can't believe it. Anyway I've been typing this on my phone for you guys! Predictive text has actually really helped in that regard! Hope you guys enjoy tbis chapter xxx_


	8. Mourning

After the wake, Ginny found Harry and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered, "That was a beautiful speech you gave, Harry! I'm so proud of you." He forced s smile back, "Thanks Gin, it wasn't easy. Yours was beautifully said too!" She grimaced and whispered "Thanks. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

From that moment on that day, they were constantly interrupted. Andromeda came up to them and she had Teddy with her. Tonk's mother smiled softly at them and said, "Teddy has missed you two. You can see he's grinning from ear to ear." Harry leant over to have a look and placed a finger in his hand. Teddy gripped it hard and giggled at Ginny sighed happily as she was handed Teddy to hold. She had never been a big fan of babies. Having grown up in a family as big as hers, and being the youngest, she had never had much experience with them. But now with Teddy in her arms, she felt lighter than she had in the longest time.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were busy conversing with Andromeda when Colin's mother approached Ginny. She looked wary in a crowd of wizards and witches and when she reached her she inquired, "Ginny Weasley?" Ginny couldn't help but feel nervous, "Yes, Mrs Creevey I'm ever so sorry about Colin. He was honestly one of my truest friends. I still can't really believe he's gone. " Mrs Creevey sighed sadly, "I know dear. And it was so kind of you to go up there and speak about him like that. He would have been very touched. He always spoke about you you know? More than anyone else at this school."

That comment alone was enough to make Ginny let tears form in her eyes. She hadn't really cried about anyone's death yet. But to hear Colin's mum say that was almost too much to bare. Harry approached as Mrs Creevey apologized, "I'm so sorry my dear! I didn't mean to upset you!" Harry swallowed and asked, "You alright Ginny?" She blinked the tears out and said assuredly, "No, not at all Mrs Creevey! In fact I just miss him a lot. He was always there and now he's just not…" Mrs Creevey nodded emphatically, "I know, dearest, I know. I would like to invite you to a private ceremony we're holding for him and his muggle relatives and friends. Would you be interested in joining?"

Ginny was taken aback! She hadn't stopped to think thcat Colin may have had muggle friends. He had never mentioned any! She blinked in surprise before stumbling, "Yes of c…course! I'd love to come!" Mrs Creevey smiled furtively, "Great. How do I get ahold of you? I know you all use owls but we don't have one at home."

Ginny glanced at Harry and he said helpfully, "How about you give us your address and we'll send a reply in the normal way?" Mrs Creevey nodded and smiled briefly, "Thank you. And you are?" Harry looked surprised. It probably been a long time since he had had to introduce himself! He held out his hand, "I'm Harry, Mrs Creevey." Mrs Creevey's face turned solemn, "Oh. You're Ginny's boyfriend."

Ginny realized that Colin must have mentioned Harry in passing. Mrs Creevey did not look pleased to meet Harry. On the contrary, she looked rather unsettled. Harry held out his hand and shook hers, "I'm very grateful to your son for being such a good friend to Ginny when I couldn't. He had her back all the time and I'm so sorry I can't thank him for it personally." Mrs Creevey's thin cheek bones somehow softened and she muttered, "Thank you for your gratitude, Mr Potter. I hope you will come to the funeral too? Colin spoke very highly of you." Ginny couldn't help but smile. Typical of Colin- even though he was probably jealous of Harry he still spoke well of him.

Mr Creevey returned from another conversation at that moment. He had been chatting to Professor McGonagall and Kingsley, both of whom now approached Ginny. McGonagall nodded gently, "Hello everyone. Thank you for your speech, Harry. It was short and to the point." Harry muttered, "You're welcome," but otherwise looked embarrassed. McGonagall turned to Mrs Creevey, "Mrs Creevey, I've just been speaking with your husband. I'm so sorry for your loss. Colin was a hard worker and one of the best in his year. I will never forget him." Mrs Creevey smiled briefly, "Thank you…uh…Professor." McGonagall smiled grimly, "There's a tea in the main dining room if you'd like to join us?"

She glanced at both Creevey's but Mrs Creevey shook her head, "No thank you. I'd rather be heading home. I'll contact you soon, Ginny." She nodded shortly, took her husbands' hand and then walked through the crowd towards the castle. McGonagall turned to Harry, "Mr Potter, I believe we have matters to discuss." Kingsley shook his head swiftly, "Professor, let them have a chance to have a break. We can chat once all of the guests have left." McGonagall sighed tiredly, "As you insist, Kingsley." She nodded abruptly and then was distracted by another guest who wanted to speak to her.

Ginny turned to find Andromeda there with Tonks and it was only then that the reality of the situation began to hit her: Tonks was gone and she wasn't coming back. She felt pricks of tears in her eyes as she stared at little Teddy in her arms, his tuft of hair blue. He looked happy as ever, not knowing the occasion they were all there for. Ginny held onto Harry's hand for support and he clenched hers back tightly. She whispered to him, "Can we go for a walk around the lake?"

Harry nodded and when they were far enough out of earshot from anyone else, Ginny turned to him and whispered, "It's slowly hitting me, that Tonks is not coming back." Harry swallowed and whispered, "I know. Me too. I'm so worried for Teddy. I don't want anyone in the world growing up without parents. I wouldn't even wish it on Draco."

Ginny couldn't help but rest her head against Harry's chest and let the tears trickle down. She sobbed for what felt like forever, Harry rubbing her back all the while. He kissed the top of her head and at one point, she felt a tear trickle down his face and fall into her hair too. Somehow, it was the most vulnerable the two of them had ever been together. One was usually comforting the other. But in this case, it was the saddest day possibly of both of their lives, and there was nothing either of them could say to make the other feel better.

 _A/N: Hi All! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I'm still without a functioning laptop unfortunately- my screen has cracked and blotched and lost pixilation in most places for no apparent reason! I am hoping to get a new laptop next week, and I'm borrowing someone else's when I can or am writing on my phone. Most of this chapter was writing on my phone, so if I have made errors I humbly apologize! Hope you enjoy this in the meantime._


	9. Extraordinary

The students were sent home immediately following the wake. All except those whom Professor McGonagall had requested to stay behind. There was security on the Hogwarts Express, because even though Voldemort was dead, it didn't mean that all the Death Eaters were suddenly going to disappear with him, as nice as that was to fantasize about.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked to McGonagall's office. The hallways were crammed with students who were levitating or otherwise dragging their belongings to the Entrance Hall. Hermione said hopefully, "Oh I do hope she will say we can come back and finish our seventh year! Wouldn't that be amazing?" Ron snorted, "Amazing? You're still barking." Hermione rolled her eyes at him and Ron amended quickly, "Barkingly beautiful." Hermione smiled at him soppily and she replied, "Well of course you and Harry will come back too! And then we'll all be in the same year as Ginny! How cool will that be?!" Harry was silent throughout her musings and she said sternly, "You _are_ coming back aren't you Harry?"  
They had reached the Gargoyle now and Harry muttered, "I'm gonna see what my options are if I don't finish school." Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "Harry! Surely that's not what you want! School is school. You can't let this Chosen One status go to your head!" Ginny turned to glare at Hermione as they went up the twirling staircase, "Hermione, hasn't he _earned_ the right to the life he wants? Haven't the three of you?" Hermione muttered something under her breath, and it made Ginny smirk in satisfaction. Harry took her hand gratefully and squeezed it as they reached the landing.

When they got there, McGonagall was waiting at her desk and talking to Kingsley. They turned upon hearing them enter and McGonagall smiled, "Hello to you. Thank you for your compassion during the wake. It was greatly appreciated by a lot of people." They nodded and sat down in the chairs that were provided.

McGonagall glanced at Kingsley who said swiftly, "Now, I know you three have a few options to consider for the following year, and it would be best to start thinking about it now." He was grim and serious as usual and Ginny wished he would just relax a little. It would make her feel more comfortable.

She edged closer to Harry and took his hand in hers. He squeezed it before Kingsley continued, "Harry, Ron and Hermione, you can choose to finish your final year of school if you wish to." Hermione practically squealed in delight and she nodded vigorously. Kingsley raised his eyebrows in amusement as Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Typical," under his breath. Kingsley held up his hands, "Hold on, Hermione, I'm not finished there. There is also a position in the ministry for you, if you wish to take it. A lot of the people who worked for Voldemort are being seeded out and therefore leaving a big gap in our hands. I would like to possibly offer you a place in our department of Magical Law Enforcement. I think it is a secretary position to the head of the department, who will be retiring in the next year or two." Harry raised his eyebrows and Ginny wondered what he was thinking. Surely Hermione was too smart for a _secretary_ position!

Hermione tightened her lip in debate and nodded, "Thank you, Kingsley. I will think on it." Kingsley smiled a little and then turned to Ron, "Mr Weasley, I am not sure what your future entails, but I am sure we can find something for you, if you wish to work for us." Ron shook his head and said seriously, "I think I'll need to consider my options. Thank you." Kingsley turned slowly to Harry and Ginny knew everyone was curious about his answer. He said decisively, "I don't think I'll be coming back to school, Sir."

Ginny wasn't entirely surprised, but Hermione glared at him with the utmost disappointment in her gaze. You could tell she wanted to say something, but she knew better than that, and so she kept her mouth shut. McGonagall frowned, clearly surprised and said, "Are you sure Potter? As far as I know, you've always thought of the castle as your home." Harry nodded quickly, "It's true. But there are too many painful memories here too. Memories I'd rather…forget." McGonagall sighed and shook her head, "And there's no way I could convince you?" Harry smiled at her remorsefully, "I wish. I'm sorry." She shook her head astutely, "Not to worry. You have earned the right to your own decisions, much more than some I can tell you."  
This made Harry smile in appreciation. Then McGonagall turned to Ginny, "Miss Weasley, we will be offering for you and the rest of your form to repeat your seventh year and get some proper learning done. I don't see any reason why you wouldn't want to." Ginny knew a reason, but it was one she would have to be ok with. Her mother was never not going to let her finish school and she wanted to come back anyway. Everything she'd "learnt" this year was so contrived and untrue. She wanted to get her mind out of the twisted gutter that it had become. Ginny nodded eagerly, "I am hoping to come back. There's nothing I'd love more than to be taught properly again."

McGonagall smiled properly and nodded in agreement, "Thank you, Miss Weasley. I look forward to seeing you back here next year. We will make the formal announcement via post as the parents should be informed too. Now in terms of the school's rebuilding, we are going to need as much help as possible. Any prior students or friends can help rebuild. If you four showed an interest, I'm sure it will attract more people. We need as many as possible if the school is going to reopen in July."

Ginny's mouth dropped, "In _July_ professor?" McGonagall nodded and said firmly, "Yes, in July, Ginerva. That's why we need all hands-on deck." Kingsley glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione and said slowly, "I know it's a lot to ask, but would you three mind possibly posing for pictures for the paper? Just so that we can get enough people in to help out." Hermione was the first to protest, "Sir, I don't mean to be difficult, but I think by allowing a few people in, you will probably open up a floodgate to the entire wizarding community. I don't mean to sound prude about it, but…" Kinglsey held up his hands, "I understand, Hermione. If you have any other suggestions as to how to get more people helping, then I am all ears." Hermione said thoughtfully, "We could do the advert for a smaller magazine, couldn't we? Like the Quibbler?" Ron scoffed loudly, and folded his arms with an unamused expression, "Not bloody likely after he tried to send us off to Voldemort! I'm not doing him any more favors." Hermione sighed, "No, I suppose not. And the Quibbler isn't that small anymore. They have quite a following."  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room until McGonagall said, "Well, that will be all for no. Harry, you are more than welcome to stay here if you'd like, but I have a feeling that a long rest is due. You might find it better at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur have already told me you'll be coming to stay with the Weasleys, for now anyway. They have said you can stay as long as you'd like." Harry smiled gratefully, 'Thank you, professor. I will be taking them up on that generous offer." Ginny couldn't help but feel rather chuffed that he was going to be living at the burrow for the next little while. McGonagall turned to Hermione, "They have offered you a place to stay too, Miss Granger." Hermione smiled gratefully at the headmistress, and then at Ron.

McGonagall stood suddenly and said tiredly, "I hope you all have a relaxing weekend. We will start the rebuilding process on Monday. You may join us when you are ready, or not at all if you wish." She smiled briefly and then nodded, "Have a good rest. And thank you all again for your endurance through the last year. It means a lot to me and to the whole school." They all said their goodbyes and then headed out of the room.

Ginny muttered under her breath, "I've never seen her looking so exhausted. I feel badly for putting her under so much stress." Hermione sighed, "Well, there's a lot of work to be done, and she's probably worrying about where to start! What a nightmare of a job. I don't think I can come and help on Monday though." Ron turned to her in surprise, "Why?!" She raised her eyebrows skeptically at him, "Because I'm going to have to go and start the search for my parents. I have no clue where they are! Or even how to get their memories back!" She sounded panicked, like she had been worrying about this for a long time, but she was only remembering it now. Ginny said softly, "I'm so sorry, Hermione! I wish I could help you. If there is anyway I can help…" Harry said quickly, "Yes, Hermione! You should ask Kingsley if there is anyway he can help you track them down. I'm sure he'd be willing." Hermione smiled sadly, "I will. That's a good idea Harry. I will come to help rebuild on Monday, so I can ask him."

They stopped at the top of the stairs towards the Entrance Hall and Ginny asked suddenly, "Are we just heading home now? What now?" They all stopped and stared at each other, Harry's face being the most disbelieving of all. He whispered in an incredulous manner, "I have a future…I have a life." Even though I was still sad for my losses and the grief that I was sure to endure, I couldn't help but smile at his shocked words, "And it is going to be extraordinary."

 _A/N: Hi All! I'm sorry that I've been MIA the last few months. The reason being is because_ _ **I moved countries, and I have a new job-**_ _my first one ever. So I am sorry that I have not been actively writing this story, but with so many new happenings going on, it has been a challenge to sit down and find the time to write anything. So I hope you understand. Anyway, here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_


	10. Babysitting

The rest of the weekend was spent playing exploding snap on a picnic blanket outside the Burrow in the sun, playing two-aside Quidditch, or helping mom prepare meals as she was in no state to cook given the circumstances surrounding Percy. Ginny was currently playing a game of wizards chess against Harry. Hermione and Ron had gone off for a walk in the forest to have some alone time.

Ginny finally won by blocking Harry's king with a castle and a knight. Her castle swooped sideways and physically crushed Harry's king. This caused her to smirk a little at his disappointed expression, "I suppose I'll never beat a Weasley at chess," he sighed. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hey, don't be such a bad loser. You're better at so many other things." Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah like what? Not getting myself killed?" She stared at him distastefully, "What's gotten your wand in a knot? There's no need to be so brash. Aren't you glad you're alive?!" Ginny couldn't stand it when he got all moody with her. It was like he didn't appreciate the fact that they could potentially actually have a future together. He muttered under his breath, "Of course I'm happy I'm alive! But I still feel dead inside." This caused Ginny to raise her eyebrows, "But you have so much to live for! You've got me, and you've got Teddy and the rest of my family who adore you. Are you going to stay stuck in the past forever?" she asked suddenly. He watched her through semi-dazed eyes, "It's a lot easier than moving on." Ginny shook her head and muttered, "Well, then I guess I'm not good enough for you, if you're stuck in the past." Harry's head shot up then, and he replied forcefully, "No! Don't ever think that!" She couldn't look at him as she stared at the broken chess pieces, "Well what must I think, Harry? I know it's hard and we're _all_ hurting. I miss Tonks so much. It was like losing a sister for me. And yet, I'm still here and living in the present moment every day. So tell me, why is it so hard for you to do the same?"

He seemed flummoxed by her statements and he had to pause before he could form a coherent thought, "You're right. I'm being silly. I do appreciate you all so much. I don't want you to ever think otherwise." This made her smile and lean forward over the chess board, "I don't. But I don't like to see you moping." He forced a smile and leant closer, "I know. Thank you," he whispered before kissing her lips softly. She kissed him back and it was the most romantic and intimate they had been in a while- out in the open with no-one around to watch them. She found a shiver going down her spine and then she felt her heart racing. Harry was just perfect. She loved him for who he was. And then a scary alarm bell went off in her head: loved him?! Wasn't it too early for that?! They had only just reconciled and begun dating again. She couldn't possibly love him already, could she?!

Her thoughts were interrupted, and so was the sweet, gentle, longing kiss when Ron cleared his throat. She turned to find her elder brother and Hermione had come back from their own snog-a-thon and he was watching Harry reproachfully, "Hey mate." He was merely announcing their presence, because he didn't seem too angry. Maybe Hermione was making him see reason. If anyone could, it would be her, Ginny thought smugly. Harry glanced up slightly irritably at Ron, "Hey Ron. Where did you two go off to?" Ron blushed heavily, and Hermione shrugged, "Just a bit of a walk around the stream. Thinking of a way to go and find my parents. I think I'm going to have to book a flight to Australia today. Ron and I are going to the airport to book them." Ginny raised her eyebrows, " _Them_? You mean, you're both going?!" Ron nodded and he replied, "I will go with Hermione for the next week to search for clues as to their location," she said with a groan, sitting down on the rug, "I haven't a clue where to start, apart from Australia!" Ginny frowned, "Why Australia?" Hermione smiled bleakly, "Because I told them it was there dearest ambition to go and live in Australia. So they did that." Ginny sighed and whispered genuinely, "I'm sorry Hermione. I can only imagine how hard it is for you. So you're coming to the castle on Monday to speak to Kingsley about it?" She nodded swiftly, "Yeah, and then I'll come home to pack. And leave on Tuesday morning."

There was a silence that settled over the group and finally Ron said, "We also have to ask Kingsley about lifting their memories. We don't know a spell that can do that." Hermione looked like she was about to cry, and Ron took her in his arms, "You don't know of one, do you Harry? Dumbledore never mentioned anything?" Harry shook his head glumly, "No, I'm sorry Hermione. I wish I could be more helpful." She sniffed a little and murmured, "It's alright, thanks Harry. It's just hard knowing they may not know who I am." Ron rubbed her back affectionately and it made Ginny smile to see how compassionate he was being towards Hermione. He was rarely like that with anyone else. Not even with Lavender. He must really, really love her.  
Ginny said quickly, trying to create an aversion so they could all be distracted, "Hey, how about a game of exploding snap, since we're all here now?" Ron nodded eagerly, "Sounds grand! Who beat who in chess?" Ginny couldn't help but smirk, "That would be me beating Harry!" This caused Ron to chuckle and he held out his hand for a high five, "Well done, sister. Weasley's dominate as usual." Ginny grinned at him, "Yeah! Of course. Keeping up the tradition." She winked at Harry and took his hand in hers so that he didn't get all broody over it. He smiled back thankfully.

Ron asked everyone, "So what is the plan for today?" Ginny suddenly remembered a conversation she had had yesterday and turned to Harry, "I almost forgot! I said to Andromeda that we'd babysit Teddy. She sent me a letter via owl. She just has a dinner with some friend of hers tonight and she said it won't be long, if that's ok with us. She will even pay us." Harry starting grinning from ear to ear, "Of course she doesn't need to pay us! We're not professional babysitters! And I'd love to see Teddy. It has been a while." Ginny laughed at his enthusiasm, "Only a few days, love. But I'm glad you're so on board." He nodded eagerly, and he asked, "What time?" Ginny replied quickly, "She said seven. So after dinner we can head over." Harry nodded happily, "Sounds good! What should we do for the rest of the day? It feels weird to have so much freedom…"

Ginny shrugged, and Hermione replied, "I guess we better go and get lunch started. Your mum isn't in a state to be cooking." Ginny nodded morosely, "I'm worried about her. She hasn't left her room except to go to the bathroom." Harry took her hand in his again, "We need to give her time, Gin. After all, her biggest fear was losing one of you. And the reality will take a while to sink in." Ginny sighed and scooched so that she was closer to Harry, "I know. It's going to be extra hard because Percy was an asshole the last few years." Ron scoffed, "Percy was _always_ an asshole, even before he left us." Ginny glared at him, "No need to be so rude, Ron!" she chided him. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Come on, we better go in and start making lunch." They all cleared up their things and went inside.

XXXXXXXXX

Once dinner finished, Ginny and Harry excused themselves so that they could go and leave for Andromeda's. They walked to the end of the garden, hand in hand. There were still protective enchantments surrounding the property, just in case any Death Eaters came knocking. But once they were outside the enchantments, Harry apparated them and they were off.

Ginny side-alonged because she had not learnt how to properly apparate yet. No-one had bothered teaching them last year, so there was no way she could have learnt anyway. She hated the sensation of feeling like she was being squeezed in and out of a tube though. When they landed outside the ornate little cottage, she sighed in relief at being on stable land again.

They walked straight forward and knocked on the door. Andromeda opened it and smiled brightly at them, "Harry! Ginny! So good you're here. Thank you so much for coming. I'll show you where everything is." She bustled in and waved them over to the fridge, "This is where I keep his milk. You feed him most of the bottle before going to sleep please. And this…" She maneuvered over to Teddy's room and they hurried after her. She had a surprising amount of energy for someone her age, "This is where I keep his nappies. Do either of you know how to change a nappy?" They shook their heads but Ginny smiled, "No, but I'm sure it won't be that hard."  
Andromeda smiled kindly, "Let me show you how it's done." She went and pulled an awake Teddy out of the crib. He smiled with glee when he saw them and it made Ginny's heart melt. He was so cute. Andromeda showed them the process and Harry looked so stunned that Ginny had to laugh. She watched intently, knowing that he would probably forget anything he was watching when he actually needed to use it.

When Andromeda finished, she handed Teddy to Harry, who took him with outstretched arms. Harry holding a baby looked too good to be true. She wanted to have his children one day, that was for sure! Ginny then shook her head thoroughly to rid herself of such silly thoughts. Andromeda asked worriedly, "Are you ok, dear? Something upset you?" Ginny smiled sweetly and laughed, "No, no everything is fine thanks Andromeda. Just thinking to myself that's all." She thought, 'How amazing it would be if Harry and I ended up married'…. Damnit! Thoughts, shut up!

Harry turned raised his eyebrows at her in confusion and asked concernedly, "Everything alright, Gin?" Ginny nodded distractedly and blinked. Andromeda said, "You can take a nap if you need to, Ginny. As long as one of you is minding Teddy, I don't mind." Ginny said insistently, "I'm fine, thanks! I'm happy to look after Teddy! I want you to have a nice time!" Andromeda nodded nervously, "Alright then. I'm going to grab my bag. I'll see you two in about three hours, alright?" Harry nodded, still holding and admiring Teddy, "Sure! And don't rush back!" Andromeda chuckled a little and then hurried out.

She turned to see Harry smiling broadly at Teddy, "Hey little one. I've missed you!" Teddy laughed loudly at Harry and grabbed his hand to hold on to it. Ginny smiled and suggested, "Should we sit down?" They made their way to the sofa and Harry said happily, "Hey! She has a TV!" Ginny frowned and sat beside him, "A what?" Harry pointed at the big box in front of them, "A TV. Hold him for a sec, will you?" He handed Teddy to Ginny an then went to the big box and found a long, rectangular shaped thing. He pushed a button and then the box sprung to life! I got such a fright that I nearly dropped poor Teddy from my grasp. I yelled, "WHAT on _earth_?" He chuckled at my reaction, "It's a TV. The Dursley's had about four of them at one stage. I was never allowed to watch of course. That would be too nice."

My mouth was on the floor, and I was probably gaping like an idiot. I was surprised when I turned my gaze to him and he was dying of laughter at my dumbfounded expression. I shook my head at him and he came and leant down, kissing me swiftly on the lips, "Don't worry, I'll tell you what it does." Ginny murmured under her breath, "We better not let dad discover this. He would go mental!" Harry nodded in agreement, "And your mum would never forgive me for showing him the wonders of the tele."

Ginny chuckled and said, "So what does it do?" Harry grinned and said happily, "It lets you watch movies, TV series, you can play games on it sometimes. It's one of the best muggle inventions ever, to sum it up. Want me to show you?" She nodded, intrigued and Harry changed the channels. Ginny started in surprise as whatever it was they were watching, changed and something else was on. Harry grinned at her, "So you can also change what you want to watch. Not everyone likes crime, you know." Ginny stared at the TV in amazement. She was truly gob smacked -possibly for the first time in her life-by a muggle invention. Harry flicked to a British…what had he called it? A channel…and they began watching a show where four people hosted each other for dinner in order to win a 1000 pound prize. I loved the commentator…he was too funny and, without warning, I found myself laughing at the box.

Teddy fell asleep in my arms and I rested my head on Harry's shoulder as we watched another episode of Come and Dine with Me. I loved how they all could be really nice to each other sometimes, and others you just had no clue how they were going to score them. When the episode ended I found myself yawning and Harry asked quietly, "Want me to take Teddy?" He hadn't cried this entire time I'd been holding him. I handed him to Harry and murmured, "Thanks. I'm drifting." He chuckled, "I can see," before she rested her head on his shoulder.

When she woke up, she was being hovered over by Harry, who was gently shaking her awake. He smiled sweetly down at her before kissing her cheek, "Gin, it's time to get up. Andromeda's back." Ginny yawned and slowly sat up, "I'm sorry! I didn't think I was so tired. We hardly did anything today!" she exclaimed importantly. Harry chuckled, "Somedays lazy days can also make you tired."

Ginny groaned and shook her head as Andromeda smiled, "Thank you both so much for looking after him. I'm sure there's other things you'd rather be doing than babysitting Teddy on a Saturday night.' Harry shook his head, "Nope. I rather enjoyed that! And Ginny discovered the TV." Andromeda smiled brightly, "Oh really? You've never seen a tele before?" she asked curiously. Ginny sighed, "Well I know dad desperately wants one, but I never knew why until now." Andromeda nodded in amusement, "Well I'm glad you understand your father a little bit more I suppose. Did Teddy behave himself?" Harry nodded enthusiastically, "So well! He's a little character already! I can see he's going to be just like…" he cut off then, not sure if he was allowed to bring up the very sensitive subject of Tonks. Andromeda nodded in agreement, "I think he is a lot like Tonks. She was definitely his mother."

Ginny suddenly felt like she didn't want to be here, discussing Tonks with her mother. She hadn't allowed herself to think about one of her best friends yet, and she had avoided the conversation at every cut and turn. And she knew Harry mourned Lupin just as much. She sighed and stared avidly at the white carpeted floor, as if it had the most intricate design on it.

Andromeda handed Harry and Ginny a wad of cash, "Thank you so much you too, again!" I was already shaking my head before she could give it to us, as was Harry, "No, thank you Andromeda. It's really not necessary. I'm happy to do this for free and whenever you need me." Ginny nodded in agreement, "It's very generous of you, but we are Teddy's godparents and I want to play an active role in his life." Andromeda gave them a grateful smile, "Thank you, again my dears. I hope you have a safe journey back to the Burrow. I'll see you soon, hopefully!" Ginny and Harry nodded in unison, "Definitely!" Harry replied at the same time that Ginny said, "Absolutely!" They turned and grinned at each other and then they bid her goodbye.


	11. Attraction Rules

The following Monday was the beginning of the school rebuilding process. They got up and dressed early and then apparated to Hogsmeade. The village was deserted. Even the Three Broomsticks was not operating today. It felt horribly eerie and Ginny moved closer to Harry and grabbed his hand. She did not like the unusual isolated loneliness feeling.

They walked in silence towards the castle gates. No-one really knew what to say. They were going to help repair their beloved school and they hadn't really felt like returning when they woke up in the morning. Ginny recalled a conversation she'd had last night with Harry before they went to sleep:

 _Flashback:_

They were washing dishes together in silence. Ginny's thoughts were on going back to school tomorrow and seeing how truly damaged the place would look. She somewhat feared it. How on _earth_ were they going to repair so much of it?

She glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eyes. She was worried about him. He had been off all evening. Quiet, but not in a moping kind of way. Eventually he said softly, "I don't want to go back tomorrow." It was sudden, and Ginny found herself to be nodding instinctively, "Me neither. I'm scared of what I'll see. Of how much damage there is." Harry grimaced and shook his head, "It's going to be so hard. I don't know if I can face it." Ginny paused in washing and dried her hands. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Hey, as long as we're in this together, we can face anything."  
This caused Harry to cease washing, dry his hands, and wrap his arms around her too. She always felt so protected when he held her in his arms like this. Like she was a little girl again and nothing in the world could hurt her. He kissed her on top of her head and Ginny felt so drawn to him. She looked up and leant on her tiptoes to kiss him tenderly. She felt the tension go out of his shoulders as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer- if that were possible. She didn't want him to be in any pain, and she wanted to forget her own pain too.

Ginny felt him lifting her onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This made him gasp and he stared at her with wonderment in his eyes. She couldn't help but giggle and she tightened her legs around him even more. He murmured throatily, "Ginny…you're asking for trouble…" She was wearing a short skirt too and she could feel his reaction to her.

Just as he placed his hands under her shirt, there was a gasp from the stairway. Ginny found herself blushing furiously red and she turned to find Hermione with a hand clasped over her mouth, "I'm so sorry! I…uh…I didn't mean. I was just.." Harry reluctantly removed himself away from Ginny and Hermione was also blushing in embarrassment, "I'm sorry! I'm going now."

Ginny laughed for the first time in months. It was so funny seeing Hermione even look so awkward and embarrassed about what she had just witnessed. Harry on the other hand, looked utterly embarrassed too. She took his face in her hands and asked, "What's wrong? Wasn't it funny how embarrassed Hermione was?" Harry chuckled, "I guess so, but she's like my sister. It's like Ron walking in on us. He's your brother." Ginny smirked, "We were getting a bit steamy, weren't we?" She kissed his lips gently again and he groaned, "Gin, I don't think here in the kitchen is the best and most private place for this." Just as he said it, they heard someone clear their throat loudly, "Yes, you're quite right Harry."

They turned in shock again and found Ginny's dad standing in the doorway. He was carrying groceries and he looked a little bit displeased. He was looking tired as well and Ginny hurriedly unwrapped her legs from Harry's waist. She hopped down from the counter and Harry said in a shocked stutter, "Mr…Mr Weasley! I'm so…so sorry! I didn't think you were home. I…" Her father cut him off abruptly, "It's ok, Harry. It would do the two of you good to remember that there are other people who live here too. I don't particularly wish to see that. So please, not under this roof." He had come in and was putting the groceries in the fridge. She wondered why her father was being so perfectly unreasonable! She was pretty sure that he'd caught Fred or George or even both twins in more compromising positions before…she shook her head from those thoughts.

Ginny asked worriedly, "Dad, how's mum doing?" Her father stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, "About as well as can be expected, given the circumstances." She sighed and asked, "Is there anything I can do? Can I go and see her?" Her father shook his head morbidly, "I don't think now is a good time, Gin. Just keep doing what you're doing- helping with meals and tidying up and such. She's not a good shape." Ginny took Harry's hand, hating to hear these things about her mum.

Her father paused and nodded at them when he was finished, and they turned back to the dishes. He sighed, "Just, don't let me walk in on the two of you again. I don't want to, but if I have to I will put more alert charms around the house. Understood?" Ginny was about to protest, but Harry said assuredly, "It won't happen again, Mr. Weasley." He nodded and then headed upstairs.

Once he was out of earshot and they heard the door close, Ginny whispered to Harry, "I can't _believe_ he'd do that! I mean does he know how much _more_ snogging Ron and Hermione do than we do? They're on another level of snogging! And _we're_ the ones who get busted this one time!" She was a little mad with her father. It was so unfair. She was nearly eighteen, for goodness sake!

Harry muttered under his breath, "I suppose it's cause you're not an adult yet." There was a silence between them and Ginny murmured, "So what?" This caused Harry to finally make eye contact with her, and it was so intense that he said seriously, "He has a point though. This is his house. He's allowed to make his own rules. And I'm a guest here. I need to live by them." Ginny stared at him in disbelief, her hands on her hips, "Are you saying we're going to wait until I'm _eighteen_?!" She said eighteen in a disgusted tone of voice. Harry was clearly becoming uncomfortable with this topic, "I think it would be best…" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why though, Harry? Is it because of dad? You can't seriously believe he'd kick you out or something…"  
He turned and picked a copy of Witch Weekly that was lying on the kitchen table, "Because of this." Fred and George had popped by in the morning to visit and check on their mother. They'd also bought along a copy of Witch Weekly. On the front cover, was a picture of Harry from previous interviews with Rita Skeeter and the title read:

 _All about the Chosen One:_

 _What you didn't know about Harry Potter's sex life with speculated girlfriend Ginny Weasley and what really happened during the battle of Hogwarts._

 _Also included: a tell-all about his relationships past and what kind of girl is the Chosen One's type. Find out more on page 10…_

Inside the article there had been a picture of him and Hermione hugging during the Triwizard Tournament, where Rita Skeeter once again speculated about them having a romantic relationship. Harry had been outraged by the claims made in the magazine, as had Ron who had spluttered over Pumpkin juice, "Your _sex life_ with Ginny?! Tell me this is NOT true?!"

Harry and Ginny had both hurriedly assured him that the magazine was all lies, and it was just a typical gossip magazine. However, that didn't sometimes mean that Ginny didn't _wish_ it was true. It was becoming more and more apparent to her just how _attracted_ to Harry she was. Of course, she'd always known this, but she never had dreamed it could be this wonderful to be with him.

Ginny groaned, "They can print that we have sex three times a week, and it doesn't bother me. I mean, it does but at least it lets other girls know that you're not available." Harry had been mad as a snake earlier on in the day and it had taken a lot for her to try and calm both him and her brothers down. Ron had also been furious that it insinuated that Harry and Hermione had dated. Both boys had been grumbling and moody about it all morning. When Fred and George arrived, they were angry too. They'd given Harry a bit of a hard time about the article until he yelled at them to shut it because it wasn't true. They had then believed him.

Harry grimaced at her and replied, "I want your family to trust me. To see that I'm not a douchebag and I'm not going hurt you again. I need them to trust me, Ginny. I know Ron does, even though he acts like he will still kill me if we mention the things the magazine was talking about. But I need Fred and George to believe I'm the right one for you. I want Bill and Charlie to trust me with you. But most of all, I want your parents to be happy for us. I think the only way of doing that is to make sure we wait until you're eighteen." Ginny grumbled under her breath, "I don't see why that all matters. My brothers certainly didn't need _my_ approval of who they could be with! Just take a look at Bill and Phlegm!"

She had folded her arms crossly and Harry couldn't help but smile as he lifted her face to meet his, "It matters to me. Can you wait that long? Will you do it for me?" Harry was as usual far too noble and self-sacrificing for his own damn good! Ginny stared into his eyes and sighed, "If it makes you happy I guess…" Harry leant down and kissed her gently on the lips, "It would mean a lot to me."

 _End Flashback:_

Ginny shook her head out of her reverie of the previous days events. They had never spoken about those kinds of things before and Harry was just about the only boy…no…the only man in the world she had known who wouldn't want the opportunity to jump her every time he got the chance. Dean had been rather insistent at one point in time, but she had blatantly refused. She knew he wasn't the right one for her. It had always been Harry.

She startled out of her thoughts when Ron said suddenly, "We're here." They stood in front of the big black gates and Ginny inhaled sharply, tightening her grip on Harry's hand. He murmured under his breath, "We better go in I guess…" They all trouped in as he pushed the gates open and Ginny prepared herself for an emotional day.

 _A/N: Hi All! Thanks or the cool reviews of the previous chapter. Felt like writing today so here's another one for you all. Hope you had a good weekend, a good thanksgiving and please enjoy!_


	12. Rebuilding and Restarting

As they entered the dilapidated entrance hall, Ginny looked around at all the damage. It was most definitely the most badly damaged area of the school she'd seen so far. The staircase was falling to pieces, and there was plenty of scorched areas of the wall which were evidence that the fight had taken place. Actual areas of the staircase had been imploded so that there were big gaps in the staircase. The same could be said for the ceiling and the wall. The four of them stood in silence as they observed the damage. That's when Ginny realized that there were several others mingling around too. She spotted Neville and SLuna chatting in the distance. She whispered to Harry, "I'm just going to say hi to them." Harry nodded agreeably, "I'll come and join you."

They went up to Luna and Neville. Luna was still looking pretty thin from her ordeal and Neville looked tired and wary. Ginny smiled at them nervously, "Hey guys." They stopped their conversation as her, Harry, Ron and Hermione approached. Luna smiled kindly at them, "Hello there. How've you all been?" Ginny tried to answer her without looking at Neville, "I've been fine, thanks. Holding in there. And you?" Luna shrugged and grimaced, "Been ok thank. The castle was worse than I expected."

They all nodded in agreement and slowly more and more people filed into the room. Eventually, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley came down the stairs slowly, trying to avoid the gaps as best they could. When they reached the bottom, the hall hushed into silence. McGonagall cleared her throat and said seriously, "Thank you all for joining us on this morbid occasion. I know that a lot of you are still grieving friends and family at this difficult time, and yet have shown up to help try and rebuild a place where you spent a great deal of your time investing in your education. We are eternally grateful to you for your time and help in this matter." She stared down at the floor and then Kingsley took over the announcements, "I'd like to echo what the headmistress has just said so perfectly. But I would also like to say a great thanks to those of you who risked your lives to protect this institution. It means a great deal to the Ministry of Magic." There was some nodding from the crowd and then Kingsley said, "Lunch will be served in the Dining Hall at one o clock. You may choose to help on any area of school where you see damage. However, first we are going to be taught some simple spells to help repair this kind of damage. I will be teaching them to you in the next few minutes."  
They learned Oculus Reparo, the Fixing Charm, and the Permanent Sticking Charm. All of these were necessary to help rebuild the castle. Once they had learnt several others too, Kingsley decided it would be best to allocate areas for people to help. He told Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville to head to the area surrounding the bridge.

They walked there and Luna mused, "Remember when Neville was really brave and volunteered to taunt the Death Eaters towards us?" Ginny nodded and murmured, "Yeah. I was worried sick he wouldn't make it back. I mean…you nearly didn't." She paused and glanced up at Neville. He shrugged his shoulders and grumbled, "Yeah a fat lot of good that did. Voldemort still managed to disintegrate the shield even with my taunting." Ginny snapped, "Don't speak about yourself so negatively! I honestly thought that the bridge was going to make you collapse with it."

Neville glanced at her as they reached the bridge and whispered, "Well it certainly caused a lot of damage." She swallowed now, unsure if he was still talking about the bridge or if he was talking about her damaging and hurting him. Harry interrupted the horrible silence that had just ensued, "Well, I guess we better get crack. Ginny, I think you better come with me. We'll start sticking and levitating parts of the bridge back together and then you guys can stick them back in place once they've been levitated, alright?" Luna and Neville nodded, and Ginny and Harry backtracked so that they could get onto the ground level. Harry asked her curiously, "So what exactly happened that caused Neville to make this sacrifice?" He said it in such a way that made Ginny feel like he was jealous, "Neville came up with the idea that we needed to get rid of as many snatchers as we could in one go. He suggested luring them onto the bridge so that we can destroy the bridge and all of them in one go. It worked wonderfully. But at the last minute he fell because the bridge was catching up to him. I screamed because I felt worried sick that he wouldn't make it. He did though. He was clinging onto the edge of the bridge and I was terrified he was going to fall…"

Ginny was so caught up in speaking about this memory that she realized maybe she had been a little too worried for Harry's liking. He had paused in walking with her and she turned to find him staring at her fixedly. She sighed and walked up to him and then asked, "You're not jealous of Neville, are you?" Harry blinked and then asked quietly, "Do I have a reason to be?" Ginny forced a smile and whispered, "No Harry. There's no reason to be jealous." He nodded in contemplation and then an unbidden image of Draco Malfoy popped into her minds eye. She forced the thought of him out of her brain. Harry smiled and nodded in satisfaction, "Good!" before he kissed her quickly and passionately on the lips. Ginny laughed and then pulled away, "Don't let the little things get to you, Harry!"

They made their way to the damage on the ground, and saw that it stretched far and wide. They stared in shock and Harry muttered, "I think we're gonna need more help on this end." Piles upon piles upon piles of destruction littered the ground in every corner. Ginny gaped at all the dead snatcher bodies that lay around them. She felt a cold eeriness make her shiver and she turned to Harry and hid her view of the bloody mess. She cried into her chest and even though she knew these people were against them, she still didn't like to see how much destruction this war had caused.

Harry pulled her away from the grounds and back up to the bridge. He turned to Neville as Ginny sobbed into his jacket. He held her tightly and said, "Neville, I think we're going to need McGonagall and Kingsley to sort this out before we start trying to rebuild. Ginny's face was buried in Harry's chest, his arms clenched protectively around her but she felt a hand on her back, "You ok, Gin?" Neville asked quietly. She glanced up from Harry and whispered, "I will be. Thanks Nev." He nodded and then hurried off to fetch McGonagall and Kingsley.

XXX

Ginny felt a little shaken after seeing so many dead bodies in one area. It was like a mass graveyard, without the tombstones. She had been escorted inside by Harry and McGonagall had offered her a Hot Chocolate, which she had gratefully accepted. Harry sat with her and had an arm around her in the Dining Hall, keeping her calm. Kingsley and a bunch of Auror officers came and were going to sort out the bodies. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so shaken!  
Hermione was on her other side, and after learning about the ordeal, they had come to find Ginny. She said comfortingly, "It's alright, Gin. You won't have to see that again." Luna nodded swiftly, "They'll be gone in a jiffy." Ginny glanced up at Luna and Neville, "How come you two aren't as upset as I am about this? It was…horrifying." Neville shrugged and wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulder as she said, "I've seen death before." She smiled serenely up at Neville and Ginny suddenly had sneaky suspicion that she _liked_ Neville. Ginny had never seen Luna look at anyone with such a doey-eyed expression on her face! She smiled hopefully at the idea that Neville might like Luna too and then she shook herself from her thoughts, "Of course! I'm sorry Luna." Luna nodded and leant a head on Neville's shoulder, which she found even more endearing.  
Kingsley approached them then and said swiftly, "I'm sorry you had to see that you four. But we are going to relocate you to the entrance hall. All of the bodies have been moved from there so you have nothing to worry about." Ginny nodded and smiled weakly, "Thanks Kingsley. I appreciate it." He nodded and then Hermione approached him, "I'm sorry Sir, may I please have a moment of your time?" He nodded encouragingly, "Of course, Hermione, whatever you need!" They went off and spoke about Hermione's parents.  
Ginny sighed and finished the last of her hot chocolate, "I guess we better get on with it then." Harry took her hand in his, "Only if you're up to it, Gin." She nodded and smiled agreeably, "Let's go then," as they hopped up and then began the rebuild back in the Entrance Hall. Ginny wasn't sure why she was shaken by seeing so many dead people. She'd nearly been dead herself after all back in the Chamber of Secrets. And those were all men that had tried to kill her and her friends. She thought about what it was that bothered her so much over the next few hours of rebuilding and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

XXX

As the end of the day approached, they all decided to go and grab dinner at The Three Broomsticks. Ron was tired and grumpy and said he needed a Butterbeer. Ginny felt like she needed maybe more than one. She was still unnerved by what she had seen. Harry slid into the booth beside her, and Luna sat beside him, with Neville on the other end.

Rosmerta approached them all rather morbidly, nodding at them, "What can I get you all?" Hermione was watching Ron to see if he'd make an idiot of himself in front of Rosmerta. Harry glanced around, "A Butterbeer for everyone?" Ginny shook her head and intervened, "I'll have a Firewhisky, please." Harry stared at her in surprise and she shrugged her shoulders, "I am still on edge. Butterbeer isn't going to cut it." Ron nodded in agreement, "Make that two please." Hermione chimed in, "Three please."

Rosmerta walked off and went to place their order. Harry leant over and whispered in her ear, "Just one, right Gin?" Ginny smiled at him innocently, "Of course Harry! Only one. I just need to take the edge off." She nudged him playfully and he sighed, "Alright then."  
One hour later after much drinking and some laughter between them, they began to head outside. Luna hadn't had anything and she was the only sober one when she said, "I better be getting back home. Dad might be worrying about me." Neville nodded earnestly, "I'll take you, you tomorrow, you lot." He offered her his hand and together they apparated.

Ginny turned to Hermione and asked curiously, "How did things go with Kingsley?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders somewhat carelessly, "No help at all!" Ginny grimaced and Ron said firmly, "That's not true, love. He said you should stop by the office tomorrow to come and see if you could find anything. There might be a detection spell he can use to track them…" Hermione interrupted rather rudely, "Honestly Ron, even if we can find them, how are we going to get their memories back! That he said he cannot help us with!" she said loudly. Hermione had had about four Firewhisky's and Ron hadn't been trying to stop her. Ginny had ordered three, but Harry had stopped her on her third, telling her that her mother would not be impressed with him if he let her get too sloshed.

Ginny hugged her friend, "I'm sorry Hermione! So are you staying here a bit?" She nodded morosely, "Yeah, I suppose I have to, don't I?" Ron was helping her walk and he turned to Harry and Ginny, "She needs some food. We haven't eaten since lunch. I'm gonna apparate us back home. I'll see you two in a bit?" They nodded and then Ron and Hermione left.  
Ginny turned to Harry, "I'd never thought I'd see the day when Hermione lost control." Harry murmured under his breath, "Yeah, me neither. She's really cut up." Ginny took hold of his hand, "Do we have to go back now? I bet they're going to be all over each other…" Harry grimaced at the thought , "Yeah, it's not appealing is it? Where should we go then?"  
Ginny pulled Harry by the hand and they ended up in a dark alleyway, "Why don't we stay here for a while?" Harry raised his eyebrows as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Uh...Ginny why…" and before he could finish the question, Ginny snaked her hands around his neck and kissed him feverishly. She heard him gasp in surprise, but she used it as an opportunity to get closer to him. Harry allowed her to place her hands under his shirt and push them up his back. This made her want more and so she started trying to take his shirt off.

He instantly broke off the kissing and pushed her hands away, "No Ginny. Remember what we said." She frowned and whispered, "But why? I want to…" Harry shook his head, "No. Not here and not now." Ginny felt rather hurt. Like he wouldn't let her touch him, "I just thought…" she blushed in embarrassment, "I just thought you would _want_ this. Especially after being separated for so long."

Harry tried to take her hands in his, "I do want it Ginny but…" She looked away, a tea forming in her eyes, "It's fine. It doesn't matter." Harry shook his head furiously, "It does matter, Ginny. But there's something you don't know and I'm not ready to show you just yet." Ginny frowned and turned to face him, "What do you mean?" Harry sighed, "I'll show you one day. But I need you to trust me on that. Please?" He was staring at her with pleading green eyes and she couldn't help but give in with a sigh, "Alright then." There was an awkwardness between them that Ginny didn't like but she decided to let it go, "Lets go home then." Harry awkwardly took her hand in his and apparated them out of Hogsmeade.

Ginny went straight to her room with no explanation except that she was tired. Why was Harry so anti physical affection between them? Whenever she had advanced too much for him, he seemed to back away. She knew things weren't going to perfect between them straight away. But there was something he wasn't telling her and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

 _A/N: Hi All! Thanks for the mostly great reviews! I'm glad you're still following this story (for those who are) and I welcome all the newbie readers also! Please check out some of my other works too._

 _I hope you've all had a great weekend and_


	13. Colin's funeral

For the following few days, things were rather awkward between Harry and Ginny. The worst part was though that people were beginning to notice the tension. Hermione had broached the topic with Ginny several times during the rebuilding process. On Tuesday, she had asked while they were mending some of the stone wall, "So…why are you cold-shouldering Harry?"

Ginny glanced around to make certain no-one else was listening. Luckily, they were at the far end of the corridor so she didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing. She sighed and mumbled, "He…he won't let me touch him." Hermione accidentally dropped a piece of stone which she had been levitating, causing it to shatter again. This caused some glances from people on the other end of the hallway.

Hermione said in surprise, "Well…I did _not_ see that coming!" Ginny sighed and whispered, "I know he's like a brother to you which is why I didn't feel like it was appropriate to speak about it." Hermione nodded in reply, "It's true, you know. He is like a brother to me. But you're also my friend, Ginny. I'm here for you too."

This made Ginny smile and she sighed, "Well, whenever I just a little bit too passionate for his liking, he shuts me down." Hermione winced, as if she was in pain. Ginny nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, it's as bad as it sounds." Hermione was silent for a moment, contemplating all of this. Then she said knowingly, "Harry has never had much physical affection in his life. I mean, you know even from a baby. If we consider what happened with Lily and James, and then look at how he was treated by the Dursely's, I think it's safe to say that he doesn't know how to deal with it. It might be making him uncomfortable. He's not used to even being loved."

Ginny stopped what she was doing in mending the stone before her. She hadn't thought about this. She whispered, "But he loves you right? As a sister, I mean…" she added hurriedly at the confused look on Hermione's face, "I mean he told me you're basically a sister to him." Hermione grinned for the first time in days, "He said that? I means he's never voiced how he feels about our friendship to me, but I'm happy to hear that. With Harry though, he might not even know that he loves me, even if he knows how he feels above our friendship, does that make sense?"

Ginny just felt even more confused, "Not really, no…" Hermione sighed and replied, "Let's just say Harry can be very smart intellectually, yes. I mean he got an O for Defence Against the Dark Arts and I couldn't even do that…" This made both Ginny and Hermione smile. Hermione replied, "But even though he is smart intellectually, his emotional IQ may be somewhat lacking, purely based on his life you can understand why. I hope that makes sense?"  
Ginny nodded and said thoughtfully, "It explains him a little bit more, thanks Hermione." The elder girl smiled at Ginny, "Of course. I'm sorry that you didn't feel like you could ask me though. I'm here for you too." This made her smile and reply, "Thanks, I know in the future. Any luck with your parents?" Hermione shook her head glumly, "No. I don't think there's any point in me getting there until I have figured out a way to remove my enchantment on their memories." Ginny grimaced at that, "I'm sorry none of us can really be of help." Hermione smiled sadly, "It's alright, Gin. We're all doing what we can to get by for the next little while."

So Hermione had noticed Harry's demeanor towards Ginny was not particularly friendly. Over the next two days, it didn't change much either. Finally Neville asked Ginny on Thursday afternoon, "Is everything alright with Harry? He looks rather…peeved about something. I get the feeling you're involved. You two have barely spoken."  
Ginny paused in fixing a large rock for the castle. She turned to Neville and inquired, "Has it been that obvious?" Neville was busy placing a stone in the wall, "Yeah. I mean…you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just noticed." She swallowed and sighed, "Well things have been awkward, yeah. But I'm not going to go into details as to why. That's between me and Harry." Neville shrugged and nodded, "Fair enough."  
They rebuilt for the rest of the morning in silence. Luna was working with them too and she thankfully hadn't said anything about Harry. When they eventually went down for lunch, Ginny, Luna and Neville all sat together, a little away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were joined by Seamus and Dean so they had plenty of company.

At the end of lunch, Hermione approached Ginny and smiled sheepishly, "Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly. Ginny nodded and shrugged, "Sure, I guess. What's up?" She shook her head and took Ginny's arm so that they were a little further away from Ron and Harry. She lead her into the Great Hall and whispered, "I think you need to talk to Harry. He's upset." Ginny grumbled, "And so am I."  
Hermione sighed, "I thought we talked about this?" Ginny turned to her friend and shrugged, "You talked. I listened. I never said I'd do anything about it. And besides which he is the one ignoring _me_. Everyone is noticing it. You've noticed. Neville's noticed. It's _obvious_ Hermione." Her friend sighed and mumbled, "I will talk Harry too. But you can't keep up this cold war between the two of you. Not after being separated for so long. Ask yourself this: is it worth it?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly with a very knowing look in her eyes.

Ginny huffed and blew out a piece of her hair, "I know…it's just…I'm tired of being the one to apologize. I did nothing wrong for crying out loud!" Hermione shrugged and replied, "Don't say I didn't try. I hear Romilda is coming to help with the rebuild tomorrow." This caused Ginny to snap, " _What_?" Hermione shrugged and said, "If there's tension between you and Harry, she's going to pick up on it. I suggest you sort this awkwardness out as soon as possible."

Ginny nodded, dumbfounded. She whispered, "Thanks Hermione. I'll…uh…get on to it." Hermione grumbled, "You better, and went back inside to find Ron. Ginny decided to follow her, and went to go and join their group. She sat down beside Harry, who was luckily sitting on the edge, and she smiled at him sweetly, "Hey Harry. Hey Ron." Ron frowned suspiciously, "What are you doing here?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Coming to see my boyfriend and my brother. Is that a problem, Ronald?"  
Ron, who was sitting on the other side of the table, frowned. Harry was watching her warily and Ginny smiled at him before placing a hand on his leg. He stared at her with serious intensity and Ginny felt herself blush.  
Then she turned back to Ron and Hermione, "How's the building been going?" Hermione shrugged as she helped herself to some pork cutlets, "Fine, thanks Gin. I mean, it's been a long and difficult day. And I'm still no closer to finding out how to help my parents. I'm feeling really demotivated right now." Ginny sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry Hermione. I'll tell you what, when we finish today, I'll come and help you look in the library, alright?" Hermione beamed at her, "Thanks Ginny! That would mean the world to me!"  
Ginny still had not removed her hand from Harry's leg and was avidly avoiding looking at her. She moved it down a little and she could see him become tense. She sighed and removed her hand as Hagrid came to join them, "Hello you lot. How've things been keeping?" Ginny muttered under her breath, "I'm not sure, Hagrid. There seems to be some tension in the air." She glanced at Harry who stared at her silently.

Hagrid frowned in confusion, "Really? Who's tense. I mean, I know a lot has happened in the last few days. Everyone is exhausted." Ginny nodded and changed the subject, "How's Madame Maxime?" Hagrid gave a week smile, "Oh she's fine. She's upset of course about Dumbledore and what happened here. She's coming to visit in a few days te help the rebuild. You alright Harry?"

Harry glanced up from his brooding and nodded shortly, "Yeah, just fine thanks Hagrid. Tonks died. Lupin died. Percy died. Colin died. Countless of other people died. And why? Because of me." There was a silence that fell upon the small group and Hagrid said sternly, "Harry, you can't blame yourself for all of tha'! You didn't do the killin." When he had mentioned Tonks and Colin, Ginny felt a jolt of electricity go through her body. Like it was a shock to her system. She whispered coldly, "Well Hagrid, I think Harry _likes_ to blame himself. Because as much as I try to convince him otherwise, he won't listen."  
At this, Harry glared at her and she nodded stiffly and got up from the table, "If you're going to let the guilt consume you and it's why you've been avoiding me these last few days, then I can't be with you Harry." Hagrid stared at the table and Hermione gasped, "Ginny…it's still early days…"

Ginny stared at her friend and said, "It's Colin's funeral tomorrow. I think I want to go alone." She nodded and then left them sitting there. She couldn't bare the tension anymore. She rejoined Neville and Luna further up the table. She glanced at the group and saw Hermione arguing with Harry. Whatever. Let them argue. If he was going to blame himself for their death, she wasn't going to have any part in it. She thought Harry was overcoming these fears. Clearly she had thought wrong.

XXX

At the end of the day, Ginny decided to go for a stroll on her own outside. She needed space to think and she needed to get away from people. She skipped dinner to do so. She walked down to the lake where she knew he could get a clear head. No one was around and she stared at the water. She felt like diving in and never resurfacing. So many deaths. And so much bloodshed. She knew how Harry was feeling. But she was feeling it too. What if she could have done more to stop it?  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice, "Mind if I join you?" Ginny nodded, not needing to look up and see it belonged to. Harry sat down beside her and she was silent for a moment before he whispered, "Did you mean what you said, about ending it with me?" She glanced at him and said firmly, "Well you certainly know how to make a girl feel…unwanted. Dejected. Unloved." Harry blinked furiously, "No! You can't say that. I love you so much Ginny!" It was the first time he had said it to her. At the very least, the first time in a long while. And she felt goosebumps erupt over her skin.

Ginny whispered, "If that's true, why won't you let me be close to you? It's all I want, Harry. Especially in these difficult times." Harry sighed, "You don't believe that I love you?" Ginny stared at the water and avoided his gaze now. He whispered, "I may not have been acting like I do recently, but did I tell you that you were the last person I thought of before I died?" Admittedly, Ginny had forgotten about this. She grimaced and whispered, "I remember. But then why won't you let me touch you, Harry? I feel like every time I try, you become more and more distant from me. I don't like this feeling."

Harry sighed and took her hand in his. It was cut and bruised from the battle, but it was healing. He whispered, "Because when I died, Voldemort's killing curse left a mark." Ginny froze and stared at Harry unwaveringly. She watched him intensely and he whispered slowly, "I haven't even told Ron and Hermione about this. So please, don't tell them. I don't want them to think I'm injured. But I do think it's permanent."

Ginny stared at him fixedly and she whispered, "I'm sorry Harry. Does it hurt?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes it's a little painful. It's like a permanent reminder of the pain I feel for all those who died. And it's like I'm still dead, sometimes. Do you know the story of the Deathly Hallows?" Ginny nodded and he whispered, "Well, the brother who brought his girlfriend back from the dead with the Resurrection Stone said that the girl was miserable because she didn't belong in the mortal world. Sometimes…I feel the same."  
She felt a tear trickling down her face at hearing this. She placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, "I will never let that happen to you, Harry. You are here to stay with me, and Ron and Hermione. We will get through all of the hurt and the pain together. I need you here." He nodded morbidly, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She whispered, "I didn't mean what I said earlier, about not wanting to be with you. I was just mad that you were being so...moody again. I'm sorry." Harry didn't say anything for a heartbeat and then he took her hands in his, "I love you Ginny. Please don't ever forget that." Ginny couldn't help but smile, "I love you too, Harry. I have since I was ten years old."  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and she sighed and snuggled into his chest. He whispered, "Are you still going to Colin's funeral tomorrow?" Ginny felt tears sliding down her cheeks fast and furiously now, "Yes, I am. I would love for you to come with me." He nodded and then she was full on sobbing for the first time in this whole long week. Harry pulled her as close as he could, and she cried until his shirt was wet through.

XXX

They arrived at the Creevey's house at one o clock, as planned. Harry had apparated them to an area close by and then they had walked the rest of the distance. They were greeted by Mr Creevey and led into the sitting room. They were going to go with the Creevey's to the church as Mrs Creevey said she wanted to speak with them beforehand.

They made small talk with Mr Creevey until Mrs Creevey came downstairs. She wore a knee-length black and white striped dress and she looked puffy-faced from crying. She smiled when she saw Ginny and Harry though. Ginny got up and she held her arms open, "Ginny, it's so good to see you." Ginny hugged her and she then turned to Harry, "Mr Potter, thank you for coming with." Harry nodded and Mrs Creevey said, "Please, sit down."

They did as she asked and then Ginny noticed that she had small package in her hands. She smiled and said swiftly, "I asked you to come here early today because I have something for you that I think Colin would have wanted you to have. In fact, I know he did." Ginny turned to Harry awkwardly and then nodded warily, "Alright…"

Mrs Creevey handed her the package, which Ginny now saw had a note on it that said, "For Ginny." She bit her lip and Mrs Creevey encouraged her, "Open it." Inside was another letter but she didn't want to read it now. Instead, she took out the other contents of the bag. There was a sealed plastic bag which had pictures in it. Ginny opened the bag carefully and she found a tone of photographs of her. She flipped through them and they were all amazing. There were pictures of her flying during Quidditch games which were great action shots of her scoring. There were pictures of her smiling and laughing at the lunch tables. And there were pictures of her during house celebrations which she hadn't even realized he'd been taking. Ginny stared at them in awe. He was so much better at this than she'd ever given him credit for. The pictures just seem to portray her in the best possible way- always laughing, always smiling and always happy. It seemed like he saw her like that always, and she didn't think of herself in that way.

She inhaled sharply when she saw one of her and him together that he'd asked someone to take at a Gryffindor after party. Her hands were wrapped around him in a brotherly way and they were both laughing at some joke or another. Mrs Creevey smiled when she saw it, "He's never looked happier than in that picture." The motion of them laughing was so beautiful that it made Ginny want to cry.  
She stared at the picture for longer than necessary. Harry whispered, "Your son was an excellent photographer, Mrs Creevey. He captured Ginny so well." Mr Creevey piped up then, "Yes, she was his muse for a long while. I think you never stopped being his muse, Ginny." Ginny couldn't help but smile, "Well, I miss him so much. I'm finding it so strange without him. I can't even believe he's not here…" she trailed off and felt tears forming in her eyes.

Harry took her hand in his and gently stroked her hand with his thumb to try and calm her. It worked a little but she still felt really upset. Had she honestly not paid so much attention to Colin's work?! How had she been so disinterested in his photography, when it had clearly had been such a huge passion of his?  
Ginny sighed and whispered, "They're beautiful, Mrs Creevey. Are you sure you don't want them?" She shook her head and smiled, "No thanks, dear. I have plenty that Colin has taken from over the years. He wanted you to have them."

Ginny thanked her again and she heard a voice inquire, "Are we going, dad?" She glanced to the doorway to find Colin's younger brother, Dennis, standing there. She stood up and whispered, "Hi Dennis. How are you?" Colin's brother looked thin and tired- like he hadn't slept in days. Dennis shrugged and said, "About as good as you'd expect…given the circumstances."

Dennis didn't look unlike his brother. In fact, the resemblance was rather striking! Ginny took a moment to blink and then she said sadly, "I'm really sorry. I'm feeling it too." Dennis issued her a small smile and then is father replied, "Right, we better get going! Harry, Ginny, you are coming with us?" They nodded and Harry replied, "Yes, Sir. If that's alright." Mr Creevey nodded, "It is of course. Come along, this way." They went to the funeral together and it was so hard to hear the words that Dennis said about his brother. He was choking up halfway through. Ginny couldn't bare just watching him, so she got up and stood beside him to help him finish. He smiled at her gratefully, and when the funeral was over, they went outside and Harry held Ginny while she cried. She tried not get his shirt wet.

Five minutes or so later, a girl came up to Ginny. She had long brown, perfectly wavy hair and she said curiously, "Are you Ginny Weasley?" She was perfectly pale, and Ginny wondered who on earth she was. Ginny nodded, "That's me. Who are you?" The girl raised her eyebrows and she replied stiffly, "I'm Colin's best friend. He didn't even _mention_ me to you?" Ginny glanced at Harry, who was eyeing this girl cautiously, "No, I'm sorry what's your name?" The girl glared at Ginny with brilliantly blue eyes, "I'm Nicole. Nice to meet you too," she said rather icily. Ginny frowned and Harry asked, "Did Colin mention her to you, Gin?" Ginny shook her head sadly, "No. Not a word. He never mentioned anything about his friends and family back home. I have to wonder, why?"

Harry took her hand and then called out, "Hey Nicole, it's not Ginny's fault that Colin didn't mention you." Nicole turned slowly on her heel and appraised them, "Yeah, but he _always_ spoke about her." The way she said it so acidly made Ginny feel extremely unwelcome- like this girl totally hated her guts. She supposed if she was in her position, she'd probably feel the same.  
Ginny walked up to her and said slowly, "I'm sorry he's never mentioned you to me. But I would like to get to know you, if that's alright with you?" Nicole analyzed her in silence and then mumbled, "Fine. Well, there's a tea after the funeral. If you'd like to chat, we can talk then." She nodded stiffly and then rejoined her group of friends who were waiting for her. Ginny whispered tightly, "I can't believe he never mentioned her. And they were _best friends_." Harry shrugged, "Maybe we can find out why."

 _A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not posting this weekend! It was quite a busy one. Anyway, here's there next chapter for you. It's quite a sad one, but I hope it's interesting at least. It's snowing today and it's freezing cold. Brrr. Have a good week everyone. Also to_ _ **topofthemuffin**_ _, thanks for such a kind review. It's those kinds of reviews that make writing this so worthwhile._


	14. Guilt is a funny thing

Ginny and Harry came back from the funeral and Ginny felt perplexed! Nicole had just told them all about how Colin had gone to the school dance with her, how they had been friends since they were babies and how she always felt like her and Colin were meant to be together…but she had said there was always something in the way. And now Ginny knew why…that something had possibly been her.

Harry was silent as they stood facing the Burrow, neither of them going inside or making a move. There was a sense of disbelief radiating between them. Harry was the first to break the tension, "I suspected he had feelings for you...but not _this much_!" He shook his head in astonishment and Ginny groaned, "Me too! He was very good at hiding it all! I feel like I only just scratched the surface with him now."

Harry took her hand in his and said gently, "Hey, don't beat yourself up about this, Ginny! If he wanted to keep it from you, I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe he just wanted to keep the two worlds separate." Nicole had actually turned out to be rather nice, once she had stopped criticizing Ginny for not knowing about her. She'd spoken to Harry more willingly though, focusing on his questions and answering them with fuller sentences. Ginny was even pretty sure she'd seen interest sparked in Nicole when Harry was speaking to her. This had made Ginny feel protective of him and she had notably taken his hand in hers to make a point.

Now, she just felt deflated and angry with Colin. Why had he not told her all of these things about himself? Nicole said that not only had he loved photography, but he had also enjoyed writing. He apparently used to write stories in his free time. Ginny wished she had known! She would have loved to read them. She sighed and mumbled, "I feel like such an idiot, not even knowing that he had this whole other life!" Harry took her hand in his and he said, "Hey, it's not your fault. You can't be upset by this…"

They had reached the front of the house and Ginny mumbled, "Well I am." She released Harry's hand and stepped inside before climbing the stairs to her bedroom. She did not seek Harry out for the rest of the day. When Hermione came in to announce that dinner was ready, she claimed she wasn't hungry. After all, if he mum wasn't attending meals, why did she need to?

XXX

Ginny didn't go to help rebuild the castle the next day either. She didn't want to be around people. A large part of the reason was because she felt shaken about how much she had just discovered about one of her best friends, and now it was hitting home that she would never see him again. She didn't go down for breakfast either. Hermione ended up bringing her some, and she accepted it just to make it look like she was eating.

When they returned home, there was a knock on the door and Harry asked cautiously, "Ginny, please come out?" Ginny felt tears sliding down her cheeks. It was the first time she had felt like crying in a long time. She didn't want to see him and she didn't want his comfort. Didn't she understand that what she needed was to be _alone_?

Dinner came around and now she was beginning to feel a little hungry. She opened the door and could smell the heavenly scent of Butternut soup. She cautiously made her way downstairs and Hermione beamed when she said Ginny, "Hey Gin! We were just sitting down to eat." She was stirring the pot while the boys were talking over mugs of tea. Ron shushed Harry when he saw her, "Hey Ginbug. You want some tea?" Ginny nodded gratefully, "Tea would be nice, thanks Ron."

Ron nodded and headed over to the kettle. She still felt achingly empty inside. The realization of the death of her friends was really hitting home now. Harry watched her nervously and she commented, "You know Harry, I'm not a paper doll. I'm not going to break at any second." Harry stared at her before replying, "Yeah but you've been shutting me out. Shutting us out. What do you say to me when I do that? You hate it!"  
Ginny mumbled under her breath, "And now you know why." He glanced nervously at Ron, who shrugged. Hermione announced then, "Dinners ready!" She dished out the soup and Harry and Ron continued a conversation that Ginny had no desire to be a part of. None at all. When Hermione joined them, she asked, "How are you feeling?" Ginny stared at her best female friend and said hollowly, "I should have known! I should have known about everything Nicole told me! But no! I was such a selfie person that I was too obsessed with my own business to pay any attention to all of that!"  
The boys halted their conversation and Hermione replied carefully, "You can't beat yourself up over that Ginny…" and now she stood up and slammed her hand on the table furiously, "Yes I can! Do you know how _horrible_ I was to him _all the time_?! I was so nasty that at one point I basically told him to leave me alone! And I was so consumed in my own boy struggles with Harry and Cedric that I didn't bother to even try and be nicer to him! I am despicable!" she huffed out angrily.

There was a silence that ensued, and she clasped her head with her hands, "I really, really hate myself right now. So please _stop_ giving me sympathy. I don't deserve it." She glanced up to find all of them staring at each other in bewilderment. Ginny nodded stiffly and then removed herself from the table, "Good. That's settled then…" she said stiffly and then she turned to go back to her room.

XXX

The following day Ginny stayed home from rebuilding too. She was in no mood to be in a place that had been the very last place so many of her friends had breathed their last breath. She sat and stared out the window, feeling like she could just curl up in a ball and stay there forever. She didn't want to see anyone or do anything with her life anymore. It was pointless and meaningless

There was a knock on the door. It was well after ten, so Harry, Ron and Hermione had definitely left by now. She sighed and she replied to the person, "Come in." She was staring garden, trying not to think about anything. A gnome came out of the bushes and tried to pull open the gate by jumping up and failing terribly. She smirked at it, knowing it was so stupid and somewhat feeling slightly jealous that it's biggest challenge in life was getting out of the property.

The door opened and she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a while. She turned and jumped in surprise. Her mother stood there, clad in her nightgown and looking a mess. If Ginny thought she felt bad, her mother was state. Dark circles lined her eyes and she said hoarsely, "Ginny, we need to talk." Ginny felt her shoulders stiffen and she whispered, "What about?"  
Her mother sat down on her bed and patted the mattress. She said slowly, "About…how we are both not coping with our losses." Ginny instantly felt defensive, "I'm coping! I've been coping perfectly fine!" Her mother raised her eyebrow, "Not from what our father has told me. Ron told him you haven't been eating."

 _Of course_ her stupid brother would go and blab about her to her father! Could she ever trust Ron with anything? No. She folded her arms, "Well it's my choice whether I want to eat or not." Her mother sighed in exhaustion, "Ginny, don't be like this. Don't give me another reason to worry, please. I know you, and you're stronger and better than this."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Maybe I don't want to be strong anymore, mum. I mean look at you! All depressed about Percy and he wasn't even that great." Her mother was silent for a moment before her voice cracked, "I still feel like I failed him. It's my job as a mother to protect all my children. I couldn't do that." She began crying and Ginny suddenly realized _why_ her mother was so out of sorts with this death. She was feeling just as guilty as Ginny was, if not more so.

Ginny gingerly went over to the bed and sat down. She patted her mother's back as she cried fast tears. She held her mother and her mother whispered, "Don't be so harsh on yourself, Ginny. No matter what it is that's bothering you. Don't do what I'm doing to myself."  
Ginny felt tears sliding down her cheek, "I'm afraid it's too late for that, mum. Guilt is a funny thing" She patted her mothers shoulders and for the first time ever she felt like an adult. She was the one doing the comforting and her mother needed her. She had to stop being so consumed in her own worries and focus on helping her mother feel better. And only then did she realize how similar she and her mother were. They both felt intense pain and they both felt intense guilt.

Like mother like daughter.

 _A/N: Hey all! I'm so sorry for not posting lately! Life has just been so hectic and Christmas is fast approaching. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas weekend to all!_


	15. Opening up

Ginny decided to return to the castle. She needed to see Neville and get away from Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all treating her like she would break at any given time of day. She also missed Luna and even though the castle pained her to visit due to those memories, she needed a break from home. She hated being cooped up.

So she accompanied Harry, Ron and Hermione to the castle on the Wednesday afternoon. However she approached Luna and Neville as soon as she go the opportunity to chat with them. They seemed to much closer to each other physically in terms of space. Luna was also staring at Neville with big, wide eyes with a look Ginny had never seen on her face before: admiration and want.

When they went on lunch break, Ginny sat with them, as well as Dean and Seamus. Neville asked her curiously, "So I hear you went Colin's uh…funeral." Ginny glanced up, hoping to avoid this topic. She nodded stiffly, "Yeah…I did. Why do you ask?"  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose cause no-one else from school was invited. And you guys were pretty close." Ginny didn't realize that this had been his impression of her and Colin. Did everyone think the same way? That she knew so much about him?

She whispered under her breath, "You're wrong there, Neville." He stared at her in surprise and waited for her to continue. Ginny sighed under her breath, "I thought I knew him, even a little bit. It turns out I was entirely wrong. He never told me anything about himself. I was the worst friend to him." Neville grimaced and replied, "I'm sure that's not tru…" but Ginny interrupted him swiftly, "Do you remember telling him to leave me alone? Was that not horrible?" Neville replied, "Well, I think you just needed space. It was one time, Gin." Ginny shook her head, "No it wasn't. It was all the time. I was nasty to him. And I don't want your sympathy, Neville. I want you to _agree_ with me."  
By now, all of their friends were listening in on their conversation. Neville grew silent and shrugged his shoulders before picking up his cup of tea, "It's in the past, Ginny. You have to live for the here and now." Ginny sighed and glanced down the Gryffindor table at Harry. He was busy watching them while Ron and Hermione were yammering away about something. When Ginny looked at him, he tried to smile, but she couldn't force it. She glanced away again.

XXX

Five o clock came around and the rebuild for the day was finished. McGonagall came up to Ginny and asked her concernedly about her mother. Ginny told her that her mom was fine and she was getting better. It wasn't entirely untrue. She did come downstairs for dinner the previous evening and she had showered and brushed her hair.

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione approached her and the Professor. Hermione said casually, "We're heading now, Gin. You coming with us?" Ginny nodded and McGonagall said suddenly, "Oh Miss Granger! That reminds me! Kinsley said that he may have a lead on how to find your parents. He requested you to head to his office as soon as possible!"

Hermione practically squealed with joy and she _hugged_ professor McGonagall while thanking her profusely. Ron muttered to Harry, "If it were for any other reason I would be completely mortified by this." Harry smiled amicably and Hermione turned to them, "I'm gonna head to Kingsley now. I'll meet you guys back home." Ron asked immediately, "Do you want me to come with?" Hermione smiled shyly, "That would be great! Thanks Ron.

They walked down to the grounds and let themselves out of the castle. Ron and Hermione said goodbye and Ginny realized she had to rely on Harry to apparate. She gingerly let him take her hand in his they went back to the Burrow. They hadn't spoken much since she'd gotten upset with him and she liked to keep her distance.

As soon as they stepped at the gate, Ginny made to go inside. Harry reached out and held her arm tightly, "Ginny, please don't…" Ginny glanced down at his arm and whispered, "Let go of me Harry." Harry shook his head and took the opportunity to move closer to her, "No. Not until we talk, Ginny."

Ginny snapped, "Talk about what, Harry?!" He watched her carefully with his vibrant green eyes, "About you being angry with me and Colin." He said it with determination but also with tact. Ginny nodded slowly, "You're right. I'm angry with both of you. Colin never told me things that happened in his life and you did the same." Harry waited a moment while she fumed at him. Then he said patiently, "Maybe we're trying to protect you from some things, Ginny. Maybe there are some things you don't need to know."  
Ginny flung her arms in the air, "I am _not_ a little kid anymore, Harry! I've seen death and I've seen war. I've lived through it. What could I _possibly_ need protecting from?!' He walked closer to her and tried to close the gap between them, "You're right You're not a child anymore, an neither am I. So you deserve the truth." Ginny frowned and stared at him confusedly. She thought he had given her the whole truth? Harry continued, "There's something that happened when I died and it's not something I've ever told anyone about before. No Ron, nor Hermione."

Ginny watched him disbelievingly. He reached out and took her hand in his, then led her towards the forest She whispered, "Why are we going there?" Harry smiled slowly, "Because…I want to show and tell you why I don't like being touched. Ginny nodded mutely and allowed him to pull her into the forest.

She whispered, "Why now?" He stopped when the reached the small lake area and he turned to her, "Because I can't bare to see you beating yourself up about Colin and distancing yourself from me. It's horrible Ginny, knowing you're hurting and there's nothing I can do to help you. But maybe this one thing will help relieve some of the pain."  
He said it all in one breath, like he had been thinking it through carefully and finally decided on this conclusion. Ginny waited and watched him as he whispered, "When I died, I told you that the last person I thought of was you right?" She nodded carefully and he slowly revealed his flat stomach, lifting his shirt up and over his head.

Ginny gasped with what she saw there. She couldn't help her reaction. There, right over where his heart would be, was a small, black hole the size and shape of a wand. It looked like a burn mark and she blinked furiously, trying to not cry. The physical appearance of the burn only served to remind her that Harry had _really_ died to try and save them all.

She moved closer to him and she whispered, "Was it painful? Dying?" Harry looked like he wanted to move away but he held his pace, "Not as much as you might think. I was thinking of you, so that helped a lot." Ginny shook her head in bewilderment. She wanted to touch his chest, so she glanced up to his eyes which were shining with nothing but love for her. Ginny whispered, "Can I…can I touch…?"

She trailed off, unable to finish her question. Harry whispered, "Of course. Why do you think I'm showing you?" Ginny nodded and gently placed her hand over the mark. The strange thing was it didn't _feel_ burnt. It was just that it looked like burnt skin. It was perfectly smooth and flat.

Ginny glanced up at him to see him watching her intently. He whispered tightly, "Now you know why." She nodded and replied seriously, "Thank you Harry, for opening up to me." He nodded and then made to put his shirt back on, but Ginny stopped him. She leant her head against his chest. She only came up to just underneath his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
He whispered softly, "I hope you can stop feeling angry at yourself now. You never once did anything wrong." Ginny shrugged and whispered, "Maybe. At least now I know about you. Thank you." Harry kissed the top of her head and replied, "Now you know how much I love you." She still felt a shiver go down her back at the words. He didn't say them often, but when he said them he meant them with all of his heart. Ginny whispered back, "I love you too."

 _A/N: Hey guys! Here's a Christmas special for you all! Merry Christmas! I hope it's a great one spent with family and friends. Also shout out to Davinus for such a cool review!_


	16. The One

It was the end of July and the castle was so close to being finished. With just a week left until it was due to be opened, they were trying to gather more and more people to help finish the place. It was looking more like the building she knew and loved. The Entrance Hall was being pieced back together and the so was the dining room and the courtyard.

Her mother had also decided of her own accord to come back and help a few days ago. It had been hard on her, but ever since their talk they had grown stronger together. They'd helped each other through the pain and misery, as Harry had helped her and her father had helped her mother. Having one other person around to comfort you when you most needed it made the world of difference.

Luna and Neville also seemed to be getting particularly close. Ginny often caught them eyeing each other and then one would look away. It was so cute to see and Ginny asked Luna about it at lunch that day. They were sitting beside each other and Neville was sitting on the far end of the table with Harry, Dean and Seamus. She asked her quietly, "So…how's things with Neville, Luna?" Luna blinked at her in surprise and Ginny smiled. She had been right. The blonde haired girl asked quietly, "Is it that obvious?" Ginny chuckled and whispered, "To me. Only because I know you both well."

Luna blushed and Ginny couldn't ever recall seeing her friend turn red before. It was pretty amusing as she ate some fruit and waited for her reply. Luna finally commented, "I suppose I never really felt like I wanted, or needed someone, you know? Like he just was so brave and daring throughout the war. He basically took on Harry's role without anyone asking him to. He's a leader and I think he would go for someone like…like Romilda Vane."  
Ginny automatically made a face at that name. She scowled and commented, "Luna, don't ever underestimate yourself! You're brave and you fought in the war too. And you came to the ministry with us. I know Neville. He would like someone for their personality and not because of how vain or popular they are. Besides which, he's been looking at you too, you know."

Luna smiled then brightly and said, "I thought so but then I thought I had imagined it." Ginny grinned and shook her head, "Nope, you're not imagining anything." Luna sighed and said in a toneless and dead whisper, "But Ginny, I'm different. I mean everyone knows that. I know that. Why would he like me?"

Ginny was confused. She had never seen her friend so helpless before. So confused and so unsure of herself. And once again Luna had the horrible knack of speaking the honest truth and it made her feel incredibly awkward. She wondered if the war had changed Luna…made her more cynical. Because this definitely was not the friend she knew.  
Ginny sighed, "Luna, you are unique. Everyone is unique in some way or another. Some just show it more readily than others. And I don't think it's a bad thing." Her friend smiled nervously, "Thanks Ginny. You're so kind." Ginny nodded, "Anytime Luna. I'm here for you."  
They finished the rest of their meal, talking about school and how excited they were to get some real learning done. They speculated over who would be the new teachers. Someone had to replace Snape and the Carrows.

Eventually Harry came and sat with them. He smiled at Luna and said friendly, "Hey there. How are you doing?" Luna shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Alright thanks. Ginny's been a good friend here." Harry smiled, "I'm not surprised. She's a good person." This made Ginny smile and Harry took her hand, "Gin, do you mind if I go and see Teddy this evening? I feel like it's been too long."

Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand, "Of course Harry. You don't need to ask my permission." He smiled and whispered, "Will you come with me though, is what I'm asking." Ginny grinned and replied happily, "Of course! I'd love to see Teddy!" Luna asked curiously, "How's he doing?" Harry smiled happily, "He's so good. He just lies there and lets you play with him or he sleeps. Not much else." Ginny chuckled and replied, "Let's wait until the terrible twos. Then we'll have some fun."  
Harry frowned and asked, "What are they?" Luna and Ginny glanced at each other. Ginny smirked, "Luna, you can explain to Harry please what the terrible twos are. I'm going to go upstairs and find some things I left in the dorm." She got up from the table and Harry watched her intently. She was about halfway upstairs when he caught up with her, "Hey! You're not going up there _alone_ are you?" The way he emphasized alone made Ginny feel excited. She shrugged her shoulders, "I mean I was _planning_ on it, but I wouldn't object to company."

Harry's green eyes were blazing as he took her hand in his. She felt herself practically bounce in anticipation as he whispered in her ear, "Because I mean we haven't had _alone time_ in quite a while…" Ginny snapped her attention to his face as she said playfully, "Harry, don't give me promises you can't keep." Harry chuckled as he put a hand up her back, "Oh…I intend to keep them, alright."  
Just as he said this, she heard a voice behind them, "Harry!" Ginny groaned and turned to find her brother and Hermione running after them. Hermione seemed to have seen Harry's hand on Ginny's back and she tried to prevent him from interrupting at least. She said, "Ron, I think I need more food. Let's go back in and…" But Ron was already halfway up the stairs and out of breath. Hermione gave Ginny an apologetic smile which Ginny returned.

Ron said excitedly, "Guess what Hermione heard from Kingsley!" Ginny turned to her friend, "Oh yes! How did the meeting go?" Hermione smiled embarrassedly at Ron's excitement. She whispered, "Kingsley has traced them. He knows exactly where they are and he's trying to convince a member of the Auror department to come with them so that he can help me restore their memories. Apparently there is one who knows how to do it. But you have to pay him." Ron rolled his eyes angrily, "A lot! It's so expensive!"

Harry looked at Hermione and asked unconcernedly, "How much?" Hermione jolted in surprise, "It doesn't concern you Harry." Harry raised his eyebrows and said irritably, "Hermione, you are like a sister to me! Of course it concerns me! And I'm the reason you had to erase their memories in the first place!" Hermione stared at the floor and shook her head, "I couldn't ask you that Harry, even if you are my brother I wouldn't ask you that." Harry grumbled under his breath but dropped the issue.

XXX

When they were alone that night, Harry was holding Teddy and Ginny was watching something on the tele. She was so tired though that she was practically falling asleep on his shoulder. He got said in a whisper, "I'm going to get up and put Teddy to sleep now." Ginny nodded in agreement and sat up so that Harry could put Teddy down.

When he came back minutes later, he whispered, "So about that _alone time_ we spoke of earlier." Andromeda had gone out for the evening and Ginny suddenly felt very alert and self-conscious. She sat up and Harry walked towards her with a smile on his face. She watched him warily as he leant forward and lifted her face up so that he could kiss her. She kissed him back so as not to hurt his feelings but he felt the reluctance in the kiss.

He pulled away sadly, "You don't want to…?" Ginny shook her head and whispered, "No! It's not that…it's that you're not the one normally instigating this. That's normally me." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose…I know I need you Ginny. I'm not going to live my life without you. I've done that once and that nearly killed me. If you hadn't sill been alive, I might not have chosen to come back at all."

There was intense pain in his eyes as he said it and they tightened around the edges. Ginny swallowed hard and whispered, "I didn't know that…" he nodded and kissed her lips gently, "Now you know why I came back." She felt bewildered and ever so loved. She would never doubt how much Harry loved her as he pressed his lips against hers again. And again. And Again.

It got to the point where she had to pull back for air, and then he just simply moved from her lips to her throat. Ginny inhaled sharply and she lay back on the couch, his lips following her neck. She ran her hands up his back and she felt him groan and she sighed in contentment. It was the physical affection that had been craving from him for so long. She didn't think she'd have to wait for it for so long. She'd thought she'd receive it straight away. How wrong she had been! But having been forced to wait for it meant that now it was so much more satisfying.

They didn't do more than just kissing and touching though. Harry had stopped after she'd pulled his shirt off and he had taken off hers too. It was the time she had been shirtless in front of him and she hadn't felt any embarrassment at all. He had been feeling the rims of her shirt and tracing his fingers there. And she had quite readily encouraged him to take it off. He'd done so without question and she was relieved to find that he wasn't going to stop this now that he had started it.

But then she'd thought too soon when he had prevented her from unbuckling his belt. He had said it was too much too soon. And he was probably right. She didn't want to get carried away and do something she would regret. But the thing is…it would never be regret. She knew that Harry was the one she wanted to spend her life with. That was never a question.

 _A/N: Hey all! I had time to kill today and so here is chapter 16 for you guys! I hope you had a Merry Christmas and will have a happy new year! This chapter was a fun one to write…not as dreary as my last few chapters. And I go on vacation today so maybe that will give me more time to write! We'll see._

 _Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you_ _ **topofthemuffin**_ _for the cool feedback. Will give me something to consider._


	17. My Chosen One

It was Ginny's last day of vacation. Harry had decided to join the Auror office and begin training as soon as she started school. He'd been adamant that he should wait until she was too busy with school to deal with that situation. She had really appreciated that.

They lay on the bank of the river, with her head in his lap. He was playing with her hair and she loved the feeling of his fingers stroking through the strands. He was so loving and gentle and she pondered over how she had gotten so lucky. They'd spent their time just being together, even it meant not saying anything at all.

Ginny whispered lazily, "Don't you ever wish it could stay like this forever?" Harry was quiet for a moment and then she glanced up to find him smiling, "Yes I do. I always wish that." Ginny watched as he sat up quickly. The sun was warm that day and the sky was a sparkling blue. There was barely a cloud and the occasional breeze came as a welcome to cool her skin down from the heat.

Harry watched her intently with his green eyes and his hand went into his pocket. She frowned and he said slowly, "Well, it could be forever, you know." A secret smile played on his face and it was like he was joking with himself. Ginny frowned in confusion and asked, "What are you saying…"

But as she was asking the question, a little golden box was drawn out of his jeans pocket. She stared at him in shock and Harry whispered, "Ginny Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my wife? I promise to love you forever and…" Ginny didn't wait to hear anymore. She smashed her lips against his and she felt tears in her eyes as they made their way onto his cheeks. She clung to him and he fell backward with all the force she exerted on him. This made him laugh and then she laughed too. He chuckled, "Is that a yes?" Ginny nodded and kissed him through her tears, "Of course it's a yes Harry James Potter, you dweeb!" He laughed and it was such a beautiful sound and Ginny kissed him again for all he was worth.

He sat up a minute later and asked, "Can I show you the ring that I bought you?" Ginny squealed! She had entirely forgotten about the ring in the little golden box. She waited anxiously for it to open and as he opened it, she felt her eyes bug wide. In the middle sat a yellow, ciruclar diamond, not much bigger than the size of her pinky finger, and beside it were two smaller plain diamonds. Beside them were the golden wings of a snitch. Ginny shook her head in astonishment, "I've never seen something so beautiful Harry!"

It was perfectly true. Ginny barely owned any jewelry but she had never seen anything like this either! So different and so unique. She turned to him and asked in astonishment, "Where did you get it? Surely they don't sell these in the shops…" She recalled the few times she'd ever been into a proper jewelry shop with her mother and recalled that none of the shops had anything quite like this. They had all been normal rings, like what the muggles wore.

She couldn't fathom it. She asked him curiously, "How did you get it? I don't understand…" Harry chuckled, "I went to Kinglsey and asked him if there was any goblin out there who was willing to make me a ring. Apparently, Waldorf is the best of the best. He used to make a business out of it." Ginny shook her head in awe, "I'm sure you had to pay a hefty price if it's _goblin made_." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "It's an important occasion."

Ginny shook her head, still entirely gob-smacked. She had not seen this coming! He asked casually, "Can I put it on your finger please?" She nodded in a dumbstruck fashion as he slipped it onto her left hand. She whispered, "I love you so much." He positively beamed at her and whispered, "I love you more." Ginny shook her head and whispered, "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Harry replied in his next sentence, "Well…I love you and you know that. And this next year apart is going to be hard on both of us. I feel like we can use it as a test to see how things will work in the future if this is my job and you are busy working. If by the end of the year it has all worked out and gone according to plan, we can start thinking about getting married."  
Only as he was saying it did Ginny realize they'd never actually had _that_ talk before. The future talk. But maybe they didn't need to. Everything he was saying now made perfect sense. If they survived the time apart again…

She interrupted her own thought by voicing out loud, "But wait!" Harry looked at her in surprise, "Wait what?" Ginny frowned and asked uncertainly, "Does that mean we're going to be…married one day?!" She sounded stupid even asking it. Obviously, the proof of the pudding was sitting on her left hand! Harry chuckled and stroked her hair, "If that's alright with you? I asked your dad and he was more than happy."  
Ginny stared at him perplexedly, "You asked my _dad_ for permission?!" He blinked in surprise and asked worriedly, "Was that wrong? I know that's what the muggles do…" Harry watched her confusedly and then she burst out laughing, "No Harry. It's not wrong. It's just super adorable and super old fashioned."  
He was still confused and so she leant forwards and kissed the frown away from his brows. She whispered hoarsely, "You are so old fashioned and it's what makes you so incredibly endearing." She kissed his cheeks and tried to ease his concern, "And I love that about you. Not a lot of men these days ask the daughters father for permission. People don't care as much what others think. And I oh so love that you do." Harry chuckled, "As long as it's the right thing to do." Ginny smiled, "You always do the right thing. It's in your very being. Your nature."  
She kissed him gently once more and then sighed, "You will come and visit me when you can won't you?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course Gin! What a silly question. I'll come and visit you every weekend if McGonagall allows me to!" This made her giggle and she murmured, "I'm sure she will. You saved all of us. You're the Chosen One." Harry was about to protest at her use of the word and then she kissed him to quiet him, "My Chosen One."

XXX

When they finally made it back inside, Hermione and Ron were sitting at the dining room table. Her mother was there too and so was her father. Now Ginny knew why he had taken the day off work. Harry came in and they had decided they needed to tell the family. Ginny was grinning, and Ron asked, "What are you so happy about?"  
When she held out her left hand for inspection, Hermione squealed in delight, her mother gasped in surprise and her father smiled at them happily. Ron didn't seem as surprised as she expected him to be and he just shrugged, "Knew it would happen eventually. Congrats you guys!" He got up and clapped Harry on the back. He seemed surprisingly happy for them.

Her mother rushed over to her and hugged first Ginny deliriously hard, and then she turned to Harry, "I couldn't be happier to have you as a son-in-law! You have always been a part of this family, since the day Ron met you and now it can be official!" She was almost crying with happiness and Hermione was beaming at Ginny, "I'm so happy for you, my friend! Can I see the ring?"

Ginny allowed Hermione to fuss over the ring with her. Her mother came to join them too once they had squeezed Harry to death. Her father was having some words with Harry so she thought it was best to just let them be. She did overhear her father saying though, "…you know her brothers will give you a hard time…" This made Ginny smile. Leave it up to them to make life difficult for Harry. Hopefully Ron would buffer them a little and stand up for his friend for a change. Harry would need it against the likes of Bill, Charlie, and the twins. Especially the twins.

XXX

Her mother had organized a massive family get-together for dinner that evening. Bill and Fleur were the first to arrive by flu powder. Ginny hugged her sister in law and Bill too. He looked tired as he had not only been working on the rebuilding of the castle, but he had also been dealing with the ministry, educating some others on curse-breaking. It seemed like it was a much-needed skill post-war. He was earning a lot for teaching his skill too.

Charlie came next. He had been staying with Bill and Fleur for the last little while. He did not bother them much because he was in and out during the week and still tending to his dragons. Andromeda was invited too, and had bought Teddy because they wanted Teddy to be there. The twins arrived last because the joke shop was still doing a roaring business and they were still the most popular shop in Diagon Alley.

They were busy eating dinner together when halfway through, their father announced, "So, we called this sudden meeting because we have some big news we'd rather tell everyone _together_." He glanced over at Harry and Ginny who looked at each other and nodded. Harry stood up first, taking Ginny's hand in his.

He looked at the table and then looked at each of her brothers in turn. He said slowly, "I just wanted to say, I can't thank all of you enough for supporting Ginny and I together. There is nothing in the world that means more to me than her. She is my everything. Ginny knows more than anyone that if it weren't for her, I would not be here today."  
Harry turned to smile sweetly at her and Ginny stared into his big green orbs. She could not believe this was happening. He was confronting them head on, looking them in the eyes and telling them he wanted to marry her! She squeezed his hand hard for support and he turned to watch her lovingly. Harry continued, "So this afternoon I asked Ginny to marry me. And I am so full-filled and happy that she said yes!"

There was a silence that ensued from the announcement around the table. Bill didn't seem surprised, Charlie was frowning and Fred and George were glancing sideways at each other. Finally, Bill stood up and said, "Well Harry, I want to thank you for talking to me too. You didn't have to ask my opinion on the matter and yet you felt like you could come to me. I'm more than happy to have you as my brother-in-law Harry! I couldn't think of anyone else who would make our Ginbug as happy as you do! Cheers!" He raised a glass of wine he had been drinking and swallowed a gulp.

The other brothers didn't look so impressed. Fred stood up from the table and he said stiffly, "A word Harry? Outside." He nodded and casually got up from his seat. Clearly, he had been expecting this. Maybe that's why he had gone to Bill, seeking help in numbers. It was very smart of him. George, Charlie, Bill and Ron all got up from the table and headed outside. Ginny turned to Hermione, "I hope they don't beat him to a pulp!"

Hermione smiled unconcernedly, "I'm sure they're won't. He's got Bill and Ron's support. They'll defend him." Ginny didn't like it though. Whatever her brothers were saying to Harry they could say to her too! She got up and marched outside, not intending to sit around and wait for some stupid verdict!

Unsurprisingly she found George saying rather dramatically, "Harry, we like you mate. We do. But you've broken Ginny's heart once…" Fred finished for him, "And who's to say you won't do it again?" Charlie added his two cents, "Don't take this the wrong way Harry, but you've only dated each other for a month. That's a horribly short time. How do you know that she's the one? And why are you standing for this, Bill?"

Ginny interrupted harshly, "Hey! I didn't ask for any of your opinions! We're engaged whether you like it or not." On the word engaged, Charlie visibly quivered in obvious disapproval. Harry turned to Charlie, "We dated back in my sixth year and end of her fifth year. I knew then I loved her already, but I knew what lay ahead. I chose to break up with her to keep her safe from Voldemort. He would have used her to get to me. He already did that once in the Chamber of Secrets. He was going to do it again if she were my girlfriend during all that time I was away. I couldn't risk it."  
This seemed to appease Fred and George a little bit. They knew that Harry and Ginny had dated, and that he was speaking the truth. Fred nodded in understanding, but Charlie still seemed unimpressed, "So what happens when you're working and she's at school? How are you going to manage keeping your relationship together? Is it entirely logical to propose when you haven't even tested it…" Ginny snapped irritably, "Charlie! That's our business and no-one else's." Sometimes Charlie didn't know how to hold his tongue.

George spoke then, "Why do you seem ok with it Ron? I recall you didn't like them dating in school…" Ron shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Because I know how Harry moped for Ginny when we were travelling, OK? He would look at that bloody Marauders Map every bleeding moment he got the chance! I'm not blind. I know that he loves her. And she loved him from day one. So give them a break!"  
Ginny had never seen Ron so passionate about their happiness together. She ran up to him and , voluntarily gave him a crushing hug. He patted her on the back and she whispered, "Thank you, Ron." She didn't see Ron and Harry smiling at each other, but they exchanged a smile which all of the others saw.

But Ginny had never felt so happy and so entirely complete in her whole life. Ron finally approved of her being with someone- not just anyone but _Harry_ , his best mate. It was all she could have ever asked for and more. If there was nothing stopping Ron from letting them be happy together, then the rest of her brothers should feel the same. She had known all along that she had never _needed_ Ron's approval about who she dated, but it was only now that she had it did she know that it was something she had wanted.

 _A/N: Hi all! I'm sorry for being M.I.A but I had issues with MS word because it wouldn't let me access it. Anyway it's all been sorted out now so here's another happy chapter for you guys! I hope you all had a fantastic New Years and that it will be a good one._


	18. Confidence

The news spread around Hogwarts like wild-fire. The following day, Ginny told Neville and Luna while they were repairing the Hogwarts tower together. Someone must have overheard their conversation because from there the news spread to other students, and by lunch time, Professor McGonagall came up to Harry and Ginny and congratulated them personally. While she congratulated them, she said, "Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like a word in the office. Ginny should go too."

They had been confused. Dumbledore…? Then Harry nodded in understanding, "His portrait!" Ginny smiled and they happily walked to the office behind the gargoyle. They gave the password of "witherwings," and the portrait hole opened for them.

Ginny walked in, Harry's hand in her own and they strode to the back of the office. They found Dumbledore's portrait in the center of the wall of paintings and Dumbledore sat there, looking regal and grand in a red robe. He beamed at the pair of them and he said happily, "Harry my boy! I'm so pleased the two of you came. Thank you for coming to see me."

Harry stared at the portrait before saying, "Of course I would come. Why wouldn't I?" Dumbledore had the good grace to look remorseful as he said slowly, "Well I know things weren't easy for you in your hunt for Horcruxes. I know I didn't make it easy. I wondered if you would forgive me for it." Harry watched his painting and Ginny held onto his hand feeling like she wasn't really meant to be there.

Harry whispered slowly, "Well…it was a very confusing and difficult time, yes. I had heard a lot of things about you which I believed weren't true but they were things that were also hard to ignore." Ginny saw Dumbledore nodding in an _understanding_ sort of manner? That seemed strange to her. Dumbledore sighed, "I couldn't leave too many obvious traces. I couldn't risk all the details falling into the ministry's hands. I had to bury my tracks. I hope you understand, Harry? It wasn't all to spite you and make your life harder." Harry smiled and nodded, "I know. I realized don't worry."  
Dumbledore nodded happily and then turned to Ginny, "And congratulations to you, my dear. I'm so joyful that you won over Harry's heart. I think some celebrations will be in order!" Ginny blushed and smiled, "Thank you Sir. I've never been happier." He nodded and replied honestly, "Indeed they are happy times! And I do hope you'll forgive me for telling Harry to shut you out in your fifth year. That was unfair of me. I'm glad he didn't listen to my advice. As I have said before, I make mistakes and I deeply regret that one."

Ginny smiled kindly at the Professor, "Thank you Sir. That means a lot to me. I know you didn't mean it to upset me."

During lunch, several other students approached them to congratulate the happy couple. Ginny couldn't help but notice that Dean didn't look overly impressed. She supposed it was to do with them having dated in the past. She decided not to think too much on that. It wasn't worth agonizing over.

At the end of the day, Ginny was happy to go back home. She was exhausted from all the attention and well-wishers they had received. And she just wanted an early night.

Ron said, "Hermione and I are going to go for a walk outside. We'll see you too later." Ginny knew what a "walk" meant in their books. Essentially it was an excuse for some alone time. And Ginny had to say that she didn't mind. She could quite very well use some along time with Harry too.

She sat down on the couch with a flop and smiled up at Harry, "I think today all went rather well." Harry grinned as he flopped own beside her, "I agree. I mean, your brothers didn't kill me and most people seemed happy for us. Except Dean." Ginny commented bitterly, "And Romilda Vane. Did you see her scowling at me during lunch?" She was stabbing her chicken so violently I thought she might poke a hole in it." Harry rolled his eyes, "Those things don't really matter though, do they? Dean will get over it and so will Romilda…not that I've ever cared much about what she's thought though."  
This made Ginny smile and she kissed his cheek, "It makes me really happy to hear you say that." Harry raised his eyebrows, "Why? Surely you've never thought that I liked her? Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I mean she's pretty and all…"Harry interrupted her, "Don't be ridiculous, Gin! She nearly killed Ron! I would never, ever find that sort of behavior attractive!" Ginny snuggled into him and whispered, "I know. I'm sorry."

He patted her gently and sit quickly, "It's alright. Let's change the subject. It's your birthday in two weeks." Ginny rolled her eyes and commented dryly, "Harry, like you I do not wish to celebrate my birthday this year. It's not a time for that." Harry grimaced and said firmly, "But you're coming of age, Gin! Don't you want memories of that? It's milestone."

Ginny turned to him and muttered, "You sound like dad. He keeps saying that. It's so annoying to hear!" Harry grimaced and she said suddenly, "And I thought you of all people would understand! We didn't get to celebrate you turning seventeen either. Remember the wedding?" Harry's eyes seemed to darken for a moment and then he whispered, "Yeah. I remember. I also remember that kiss you gave me."  
Ginny found herself to be blushing. He smiled and stroked her cheek when he saw it, "Your blush is adorable. How did the kiss go again?" She took hold of him by the neck and glanced up into his eyes, "Something like this," she whispered before crushing her mouth to his. She felt his hands reach up into her hair as she pushed her fingers into the end of his. He inhaled sharply then murmured, "And do you know what I wanted to do before Ron interrupted?" Ginny just about opened her eyes before she looked at him dazedly and whispered, "Hmmm?" He chuckled and moved his hands down her back to where her shirt ended. She stared at him with wonderous eyes, "Harry? Are we…?"

She didn't get to finish the sentence because at that moment, Ron walked in with Hermione. He kissed Hermione's cheek and he whispered happily, "I'm going to shower. See you later." Hermione beamed at him and when she turned to Harry and Ginny. Ginny was as close to Harry as could possibly be and Hermione looked at them guiltily, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"  
Harry shook his head, "Nope. Not at all. You guys are back sooner than we expected." Hermione shrugged and sighed, "It's rather chilly outside tonight. I think I'm gonna head on upstairs. Harry…" she turned to Harry and looked truly embarrassed, "I was thinking of maybe switching places with you tonight…if it's ok with you and Ginny? We can switch back in the morning before Mr And Mrs Weasley notice…"  
Ginny could hardly believe her ears. Hermione was wanting to break the rules?! Harry was blinking perplexedly and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Hermione blushed and responded, "I'm pretty sure Ron has asked the same thing before." Harry grinned at her, "He has. In fifth year."

Hermione was pretty amusing to watch as she blushed and said promptly, "Right, I'm going upstairs to Ron's room if that's ok with you and Harry, Gin?" Ginny knew she should feel embarrassed about this but she didn't. Hermione clearly needed alone time with darling Ronald and she thanked Ginny profusely before telling them to set their alarm clocks for six.

Harry said in a disturbed sort of manner, "I guess she's not going to be sleeping on the floor, is she?" Ginny rolled her eyes, "Would you be sleeping on the floor?" she asked in return. Harry watched her as if contemplating the predicament, "I mean you're not seventeen yet…" Ginny grumbled, "Oh come on, Harry! I'm seventeen in a week and a bit!"  
At that moment, the door opened, and he mum and dad bustled in. They were carrying groceries and Ginny hopped up to help them. Harry followed her and they both greeted Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley thanked her and grinned, "Ginny, thanks my dear. I'm just going to put them in the fridge and then go to bed. Where's Ron and Hermione?"  
Ginny glanced at Harry, expecting him to have an answer. Harry mumbled, "They're outside having a walk." Her father nodded and mumbled, "I hope they're not out too long. There are still Dearth Eaters around. People mustn't get this false idea in their heads that just because Voldemort is gone it now means we are all safe."

Harry's eyes widened, "There are still Death Eaters? How do you know?" Her father stared at him in surprise, "I thought it'd be obvious, Harry? Lucius and his family are looking to be caught and put on trial for bring about justice. They deserve it. The ministry isn't going to give up security because Voldemort is no longer living."

Ginny wished her father hadn't said anything. She knew that Harry wanted nothing more to finish the Death Eaters. She took his hand in hers to try and calm him as he clenched his fists, "I'm sure most of them will have gone into hiding. They won't dare to show their faces." She was slightly worried for Draco though. Not as worried as she'd thought she be though and that was a good sign. He had gone over and joint his parents after all. He could have chosen not to. But then she supposed he would have died if he tried.

She pulled Harry away and said, "Calm down. There's no need to get all irrational about this." She could see that Harry was stressed and angry and he was flaring at the nostrils. She sighed and said, "Mum, dad, we're going to go outside and take a walk. I think Harry needed some fresh air."

Her mother glanced at her watch, "Don't be long, Ginny! It's already seven o clock. If you're not back in an hour I'll send your father to look for you." Ginny refrained from rolling her eyes, but otherwise took ahold of Harry's hand and dragged him out of the room. She needed to distract him from the Death Eater's and she didn't know how else she could do that.

Harry said angrily, "I cannot believe they're _still_ prancing around and Scott-free! How did they get off so easily? Shouldn't the ministry be trying harder to catch them? Shouldn't they…" She interrupted his rant, "Harry! There's no use in getting upset over it! You're going to be getting all worked up over nothing. And besides, you're joining them tomorrow. I'm sure you will be all the help you need."  
She tried stroking his face to calm him and he seemed to relax a little bit as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were much calmer and less fiery. Ginny smiled and murmured, "Feel better?" Harry nodded gratefully, "Much. Thank you. I don't know how I'm going to cope without you." Ginny leant up and kissed his soft lips, "Anytime. I love you." Harry kissed her back firmly, "I love you too." She giggled as he walked backwards so that she was leaning against the broom-shed. She could see what Hermione meant about it being chilly outside. There was a definite nip in there.

Ginny felt Harry's hands linger on her bottom for a little longer than what was strictly speaking appropriate. It made her smile though that he was becoming a little bit more daring in their physical relationship. She chuckled, and he grinned at her cheekily. He murmured in her ear, "What are you finding so funny, Miss Weasley?" Ginny raised her eyebrows and placed her fingers in his hair, "Oh you know Mr Potter, just how much more _confident_ you've become since you've been away."  
Harry chuckled and slid his hand down her thigh, "Oh, you mean like _this_?" Ginny felt herself shivering but this time it wasn't because of the breeze which was making itself apparent by flapping around her skirt.

The next thing she knew, Harry was lifting her legs around his waist and Ginny inhaled sharply as he pulled her closer. It was the closest they had ever been and Ginny felt something there that she had never felt before. It made her gasp and he moaned as she moved over him. This was the most contact they had ever had and when Harry opened his eyes again, all Ginny could in them was love and lust.

She tightened her grip on him with her legs and he moved closer. He whispered to himself hoarsely, "One week. One week. One week." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry, what difference is one week going to make?" She stared at her passionately, "You'll be of age." She slid down from him and grumbled, "Damn you Harry Potter for being so old fashioned!" Harry chuckled and kissed her neck gently, "I love you Ginny and I will not ruin you. Besides, I thought you found it endearing." Ginny complained, "Not when it gets in the way of us finally having sex!"  
Harry smirked at that and he relied, "That sounds nice. Besides which, maybe we should wait until we get married. That way…" Ginny growled angrily, "Don't even think on it, Harry!" She pressed her lips to his to shut him up. She couldn't help but feel suddenly elated that her birthday was a mere week and a bit away! If Harry was getting so frisky, maybe he had something planned? Either way she wasn't about to question his sudden confidence. In fact, she rather loved it.

 _A/N: Hey all! New chapter up for you! Thank you_ _ **Topofthemuffin**_ _and_ _ **Chemom**_ _for your feedback._ _ **Chemom**_ _thank you also for bringing up some excellent points and for somewhat inspiring this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Stay tuned for the next one_ _?_ _ￂﾠ_


	19. Over It

They were at King's Cross station and moving at lightning speed through the platform to get to number nine. Hermione had not spoken to Ginny all morning, even when she had apologized profusely for her mean comments. Luckily, her father had had to hire two cars because they all wouldn't fit in one together. Ginny mused that it was probably just the first day of school stress that was getting else to Hermione. She was never surly.

She was pushing her trolley fiercely even though Harry had offered to take over. She'd politely declined his invitation as they hustled to platform nine. Her mother shouted once they arrived, "Alright Ginny dear, you and Harry head through. Ron and Hermione will follow up."  
Ginny nodded and glanced at Harry. She whispered, "Are you ready?" He had hardly been in the public eye since all the events of the battle (apart from returning to rebuild Hogwarts). She knew he was a little nervous about it all.

Harry nodded and swallowed hard, "Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled at him and then they ran through the wall. Ron and Hermione followed minutes later and then so did her parents. Up until now, no-one had noticed who they were. Harry was beginning to look a little less reluctant about being there and he was even blending in.

Then a tall, blonde haired figure approached them and Ginny's jaw practically dropped when she saw who it was. Draco stood there, in a nice black suit and he walked towards them, a little less confident than he would normally. Ron murmured, "What the bloody hell does he want?"

Ginny blinked and Draco finally caught her gaze. He smiled a little and he stood in front of the group, looking remorseful. She panicked! Surely he wouldn't be coming here to tell Harry what had happened between them?! He had told her not to. He looked Harry in the eyes and said, "Hello everyone. Potter, may I have a word?" Harry glanced at Ginny and she nodded in a dumbfounded kind of manner. She wondered what on earth they could possibly be discussing!  
Ron commented dryly, "I could go up there right now and punch the git in the face. What do you say, Hermione?" Hermione laughed nervously, "I'd say you should." Her father nodded, "I'd like to also. I wonder where his wonderful father has disappeared to."

Ginny couldn't contain her curiosity. What was Draco _telling_ him? Didn't he know he could get locked up just from being out in public? Maybe he was telling Harry that they kissed? Surely not?! Draco had specifically told her not to say anything. Her brain was buzzing with frantic thoughts. She bustled up to the two men and took hold of Harry's hand, alerting him to her presence.

He cut off and Malfoy was busy saying, "So as you see, Potter, I am deeply sorry about my actions and I hope that…" here Draco paused and swallowed hard, as if this was the hardest thing he'd ever face. Finally, after a long silence, he continued, "I hope that you can forgive me. And that we can put the past in the past."

Harry stared at Draco with a strange, unreadable expression on his face. He was analyzing Draco probably…trying to figure out how sincere he was. Ginny waited impatiently for Harry to reply, "You tried to kill Dumbledore…" he finally said. Draco had the decency to glance up and he nodded mutely, "Yes." Harry continued, "And you bought Death Eaters into the school. In fact, you were a Death Eater when neither Ron nor Hermione would believe me." Draco nodded solemnly, "Yes," he murmured. Harry appraised him for a solid minute before saying, "And yet somehow you still didn't give us away in the manor. Quite frankly, Malfoy, it's the only reason I haven't reported you yet to Kingsley. And the fact that your mum actually saved me."  
Malfoy nodded, taking each hit as it came. Only once did he glance at Ginny to see how she was reacting. She watched him impassively and Harry said seriously, "I'll give you a trial run, Malfoy. If you have not caused any trouble at Hogwarts within the next year, I may not report you to Kingsley."

Draco nodded and said tonelessly, "Thank you, Potter. I hear congratulations are in order." He glanced at Ginny, his eyes black and emotionless. They were cold and you would not think that he was being sincere because of how frosty he looked.

Harry finally issued a small smile, "Er… thanks. We got engaged in the holidays." Ginny suddenly felt incredibly awkward. So Draco was coming back to Hogwarts? And Harry was willing to forgive him? She felt guilt ripping through her and she clenched Harry's hand tightly for support, "Yup. I've never been happier," she forced a smile. It was true, so then why did she feel all of this guilt?  
Harry nodded and then the trains whistle blew loudly, signaling the time for departure. Malfoy turned around and they returned to the group. Ginny hugged her parents and said loudly, "I'll see you soon!" They hugged her back, and then she hugged Ron too. He smiled, "I'll see you in Hogsmeade little sis! Stay out of trouble." She nodded assuredly, "Don't worry, I will."  
Ginny turned to Harry. This was weird, him staying and she leaving. The last time one of them hadn't gone to Hogwarts she'd been ten! He was smiling sadly, "I'll miss you. So much," he whispered. Ginny replied, "I'll see you on the weekends though, right?" Harry chuckled, "As often as I can be there, yes." She nodded and he whispered, "And it's your birthday tomorrow…" she groaned, "Let's not mentioned it!"

Harry chuckled and leaned in to kiss her gently. They stayed that way for a minute or two, before Ron finally cleared his throat loudly and grumbled, "I think that's enough!" Ginny turned to him and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Ron!" she replied carelessly. She hugged her brother goodbye and he muttered, "Look after yourself. We'll see you soon.":  
Ginny nodded and then hopped on the train., Hermione closely following her. Ginny turned to her friend, "Hermione, I'm really sorry again." She said as they pulled their luggage on. Hermione grumbled, "Don't mention it." They met Neville and Luna down the hallway and they seemed to be holding hands. Hermione nudged Ginny and gave her a meaningful nod in their direction.

She greeted her friends with a hug each and they found a carriage further down. When they had placed their bags on the roof, Ginny asked them, "So, are you guys…together?" Neville blushed and mumbled, "Why would you think…?" And then he realized that they were holding hands. Luna smiled and said serenely, "Neville is a bit embarrassed about making our relationship public." Neville blushed, "I'm not!" he said indignantly. Then he glanced at Hermione and Ginny, "It's just new. And I don't want the world knowing about it straight away."  
Ginny nodded, "I suppose that is fair. Time is important in a relationship too." Luna shrugged, "Besides which I wouldn't say we are in an _actual_ relationship. Just dating right now." Ginny nodded and smiled as she replied, "Well whatever the status is, I'm happy for the both of you!" Hermione grinned, "And me too."  
Luna thanked them and then changed the subject, "So Hermione, how's the search for your parents going?" Hermione explained how the difficult it had been. Kingsley was still on the hunt to find any leads. They had thought there'd been a sighting, but there wasn't. Neville grimaced, "I'm really sorry, Hermione. It sounds horrible." Hermione shrugged, "Thanks Neville. Nothing I can do except wait for now I suppose."  
Luna suddenly turned to Ginny, "Ginny! I saw in the prophet that they've been printing about your engagement with Harry!" Ginny gasped when she read the title as Luna handed her todays prophet, which had written on the front of it:

 ** _Harry Potter, the most eligible bachelor already engaged?!_**

 _Harry Potter, one of the most eligible men of the moment, may no longer be eligible. It is rumored that he has proposed to his best friends' sister, Ginny Weasley. This news comes from a fellow classmate of Miss Weasley's, Romilda Vane, a ravenhaired beauty whom, she has informed us, once had a fling with Potter herself! For more, turn to page 2._

Ginny read it all out loud and then turned the page. There was a picture of her and Harry kissing on the platform this morning. The article continued:

 _When asked about the affair, Miss Vane said candidly, "Well, I knew Harry had to go and leave. I wasn't prepared to sit around and wait for him, you know. That's a little desperate. However, I shared a dormitory with Ginny Weasley-his fiancé- for several years and I knew she always had a crush on Potter._ **Everyone** _who knows her knows that. She had one since she was about 11. Anyway, she obviously decided she better step in and take a shot at him while he was still single. I'm surprised it worked. But like I said, she's desperate…"_

By now, Ginny had had enough of reading this nonsense! She scowled and crunched the paper in her hand into a tiny ball. She then realized it was Luna's paper and quickly released the ball, "I'm so sorry, Luna! That was not my intention…just Romilda…" Luna smiled sympathetically, "I know. She gets to you like no-one else does. I'm sorry, Ginny. I just thought you should know."  
Ginny smiled gratefully, "Thanks Luna. I know you meant well." She sighed and groaned, "She just wants publicity. That's all she's after." Hermione nodded, "It's true. Try not to pay her too much attention, Ginny." Ginny grumbled, "Do you know how hard that is? She's one person I can't ignore." Neville sighed, "You're letting her get to you, Gin. Don't let it happen."

Ginny sat silently for the rest of the journey while they plundered through the green valleys towards Hogwarts. She was practically seething with loathing for Romilda. She had never disliked someone so intensely. While she was busy fuming, some girls walked past a window. When she looked at them properly, she saw that it was Rebecca and Romilda. They were laughing at _her_.  
She had had just about enough! She got up and stormed out of the carriage, yelling, "How _dare_ you lie about me to the press?! Who do you think you are?!" Romilda looked calm under Ginny's threatening glare that made all of her brother's quiver when she was in a rage. The fact that Romilda looked so collected unnerved Ginny even more.

Romilida responded, "Someone had to tell them. Now if you'll excuse me…" Ginny blocked her entrance. She was going to dish out everything that Romilda had dished to her over the last few years right now in the middle of the crowded corridor. Ginny said stiffly, "You know what you did and you still don't feel a hint of remorse for it. You tried to sneak Harry a love potion, which my brother ended up taking by mistake. Thereafter he was taken to Professor Slughorn to get a cure, where he happened upon a drink that nearly _killed him_. If it hadn't been for you, he wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place! Giving someone a love potion is what I'd call, in your own words, _desperate_."  
Ginny had her arms folded the entire time and was staring Romilda down. She glanced at Julia who was avoiding eye contact with her and glancing around the corridor nervously. That's when Ginny realized that she had gathered quite an audience. A lot of students had gathered around the group and suddenly someone started clapping. Then the clapping spread and a few people were clapping. Then more and more people.

Romilda now was glaring with Ginny with a steely look in her eyes, "This isn't over!" she said hollowly. Ginny couldn't help but smirk, "Oh, it's over alright. If you so much as mention my name or Harry's or any of my friends in a negative light, I'll go to the press myself and tell them the love potion story." Romilda gave her one last sneer and then pulled Rebecca down the crowded corridor.

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief and then retreated into her compartment where Neville, Luna and Hermione were all staring at her agog through the door. Ginny frowned, "What?" She came in and sat down, the rest of them following. Neville chuckled, "Wow, Gin! I've never seen you so fired up! Well done! That was impressive."

Ginny chuckled, "Then you don't know me." Luna grinned with an amused expression on her face, "Do you feel better now after standing up for yourself?" Ginny jolted in shock. She just stood up for herself, to Romilda. She only realized now she had done that throughout the years but it had never ended. Clearly Romilda had never taken her seriously. Now, maybe that she had her own leverage, she would finally leave Ginny alone.

Ginny replied to Luna, "A lot better actually. Hopefully she gets the message now." Hermione smiled and said, "And Harry would have loved to have seen that. We must remember to tell him about it when we have unpacked." Ginny nodded and sighed in relief, "Well, I'm happy it's done." She leant her head against the carriage window and hoped for a much more peaceful year at Hogwarts. No Romilda to bother her. No Carrows. No Snape. And most importantly, no Voldemort.

 _A/N: Hi All! I'm so sorry for not updating lately. I've been really busy with guests and I have been in another part of the country and so have not had access to my laptop. Anyway, I hope you've all been good and thanks to all of those who have followed and faved my story since I've been absent! Here's a longer chapter to make up for it._


	20. Ginny's turns 17 part 1

Ginny woke up to singing. She groaned and turned over to discover Hermione, Demelza and Katie Bell standing beside her and holding a cake in their hands while singing "Happy Birthday" to her. She laughed and said curiously, "What's this?" Hermione grinned, "It's your birthday of course!" Demelza sat down on the end of the bed and said, "Ginny, make a wish before all of the candles blow out."  
She chuckled and said, "Demelza, I have everything I want and need. What more could I wish for?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on Gin! I didn't bake a cake for nothing, you know." On the cake in curly letters read, " _Happy 17_ _th_ _Birthday, Ginny!_ " She grinned and closed her eyes and then finally wished. All she really wanted was to see Harry today.  
Hermione brandished a letter in her face and said, "This is from you mother and father. And there's one from Bill, Fleur and Charlie, as well as the twins and this is from Ron and me." She handed the pile to Ginny and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. There wasn't one from Harry. She supposed he didn't have time that morning because he had his Auror obligations to fulfill.

She got up from bed and hugged each of her friends, "Thanks you guys! For making me feel so special and loved!" Hermione hugged her tightly back, "What are friends for, Gin?" She smiled and asked, "What are we going to do with the cake?" Hermione called for Kreacher and Kreacher appeared suddenly. Ginny jolted in surprise and Kreacher bowed, "Miss Weasley, happy birthday!"  
She smiled and thanked him and then turned to Hermione, "Only Harry can call him though." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "Harry has arranged that Kreacher help us while we are here. Obviously I'm not happy about it but Harry insisted." Kreacher bowed lower still, "And I will do the best I can to obey Mr Potter."

Ginny couldn't help but let a small smile slip from the corner of her mouth, "So you're alright with using house elves now?" Hermione handed the cake to Kreacher and retorted, "No I am not! I only called Kreacher because we have to be in class in an hour and we have to still get dressed and eat breakfast!" She sounded indignant about it and Ginny couldn't help but laugh, "Alright Hermione! I believe you!"

They got dressed and showered and then Ginny headed with Hermione down to the common room, where Neville, Dean and Seamus were all waiting with a **_Happy 17_** ** _th_** ** _Ginny!_** banner plastered around the walls of the common room. As soon as they saw her, they all sang Happy Birthday. Ginny beamed at them and hugged each of them, "Thanks so much you guys! This is great, really!" She hugged Neville tightly and he grinned, "Of course, Gin. You're one of our best friends."  
Seamus nodded and without warning, popped a streamer. This caused the others to do the same and the streamers all hung in the air to form the words: _from Fred and George. We love you, Ginbug_! There was a streamer-lined drawing of ladybug on the edge of the words. Ginny grinned. She would remind herself to thank Fred and George for all of the paraphernalia later.

As they headed downstairs as a group, chatting and laughing, they met up with Luna. She hugged Ginny and handed her a package. Ginny smiled and when she opened it, she actually felt genuinely touched. They were the horse radish earrings that Luna was so well known for. Inside was also a necklace chain with a simple sunflower pendant dangling off it. It was massive, but Ginny loved it. She thanked Luna and hugged her for such a generous gift!  
Breakfast was uneventful and so was lunch. She had at least hoped to have received mail from Harry by then, but with no such luck. She had to remind herself that he had a full time job now and that he didn't have time for it. Besides which, she had said she didn't want a hyped up affair anyway!

As she was heading down to dinner with Luna and Hermione, Ginny bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy! She gasped in surprise when she nearly knocked into him and he helped her balance. She flinched out of his grasp as if he was scolding her. It wasn't in his touch, but when she glanced up his eyes were burning.

He swallowed hard and whispered tautly, "Happy birthday, Weasley." Ginny frowned and replied just as stiffly, "Thanks, Malfoy for nearly running me over. How did you know it was my birthday?" Draco shrugged and replied casually, "One hears things." Ginny glanced at her friends and hoped her eyes conveyed a message: she wanted to speak to Draco alone.

Luna caught on sooner than Hermione, who was glaring at him with intense dislike and her arms were folded. She took Hermione's arm and said firmly, "Come Hermione. Ginny wants to talk to Malfoy without us around." Hermione blanched and started to protest, "Ginny…no…" Ginny smiled kindly and waved, "I'll be alright. Carry on to Defense without me." Hermione scowled but otherwise went with Luna.

Draco pulled her into a nearby hallway and from there into an empty classroom. She inhaled sharply at the door, "No Draco, I can't!" He slowly turned to her, "Can't what?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively. Ginny grimaced and replied, "Can't go in there with you alone. I am _engaged_." He scowled at the word, rather like Hermione had done a moment previously. He snapped, "I know that, Ginny! I just want to talk."  
She went in hesitantly and she said firmly, "Leave the door open. You can put Muffliato on the entrance." He did so and then he exhaled in relief. Ginny still felt tense. After a long pause, he said hopefully, "Ginny, I know you are engaged. I know you don't feel the same about me as I do you, and that's alright. I can live with that." Ginny waited with baited breath for what was to come next, "But I just need to be friends. I…I want to be friends." She raised her eyebrows sky-high and said sarcastically, "Oh yeah? Why Malfoy? What good could us being friends possibly have? What makes you think Hermione would _ever_ allow you that sort of friendship with her?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking about the Mudblood!" he snapped. Ginny snapped back, "Well you see that's just the problem, Malfoy! If you can't get on with my friends, then you can't be friends with me either. And judging by how she behaved to you a mere moment ago, that's not going to happen anytime soon." Then something clicked for her and she smirked, "So _that's_ why you wanted Harry's 'forgiveness!' So you can be friends with me. It all makes sense now."

Draco had the common decency to hold her eye contact, "Think what you like. It doesn't matter to me." His eyes were bright and Ginny recognized that look in them. He was after something and she had hit the nail on the head. She shook her head, "Draco, I'm not going to convince Hermione to like you. What kind of a friend would I be if I did that? She'd hate me. I'm not putting myself in that position."

He sighed and shrugged, "Fine then. Whatever you say." Ginny kind of felt bad for him in that one instant. She walked towards him and hugged him. He went rigid. She sighed into him and whispered, "You know it will never be that easy, even just being friends. You've said so many hurtful things, not only to Hermione, but to me and my family too." Draco swallowed hard and Ginny glanced up. He slowly put his arms around her too, "I know. And I'm trying to change."  
Ginny smiled and stared up at him, "And I want to believe you. But first, I have to see it for myself." She leant up and kissed his cheek before removing herself from him. It was like he had never been hugged before by a friend. It made her sad. She nodded and said smoothly, "If you can convince Hermione, then you can convince me." She winked at him, causing him to smile, before departing for Defense class with their new Defense teacher, Professor Burke.

When their last class of the day had finished with Ravenclaw, Hermione, Ginny, Demelza and Luna headed for the Great Hall. They were discussing how good of a teacher they thought Professor Burke to be when they stopped on the Entrance Hall. Standing there, with a handful of red roses, was Harry. She beamed from ear to ear and couldn't help but let out a squeal when she saw him.

She noticed that he was talking to someone, but she couldn't help herself as she ran up to him and kissed him properly on the lips. He laughed beneath the kiss and then they had to swiftly break apart at the clearing of the throat. Ginny turned to find McGonagall red-cheeked and Slughorn chuckling beside him and he muttered, "Young love. I must congratulate you Miss Weasley!"

McGonagall said swiftly, "Miss Weasley, I don't think that this is entirely the right moment for all of that…" Some of the younger students around them were laughing and McGonagall continued, "If he had just defeated Voldemort I would suggest differently but given the circumstances…"  
Ginny recovered herself and unclasped herself from Harry's neck. She murmured her apologies and the Professor nodded before heading in the Great Hall. Professor Slughorn grinned at them and rolled his eyes, "She's just jealous. If you'll excuse me…" He nodded and then plodded on his merry way.  
Ginny turned back to Harry, "How…?" she asked speechlessly and then continued, "I thought since I didn't get a letter from you that I wouldn't hear from you today!" He grinned and replied, "I couldn't miss your seventeenth, could I? Especially after the…er…present you gave me last year." He winked and Ginny laughed.

Then she heard a voice behind her, "Yeah, I remember being real mad about that particular present!" Ginny gasped, "Ron!" She ran up to her brother and hugged him fiercely and then she saw the twins enter the Entrance Hall and her mother and father. Hermione was beaming, and she laughed, "I knew they were coming. We arranged it as a surprise."

Ginny hugged each of her family members, "You guys are the best!" Her mother beamed, "Well I'm sorry I can't make you a home-cooked meal, but this will have to do." Ginny hugged her tightly, "It's perfect! Just perfect!" She saw Draco coming down the stairs and he caught her eye. She glanced away and Fred commented, "Hey sis! Happy birthday! What's the Ferret been up to?" George grimaced, "Yeah, why's he eyeing you?"  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "I dunno. Just jealous probably." Harry muttered, "As he should be. His dad is facing jail time." Harry then realized something, "I'm not supposed to talk about ministry matters outside of work. That's cannot be repeated!" Her father asked, "How much jail time, Harry?" Harry sighed and replied, "Up to ten years."  
Ron replied firmly, "Good. He deserves it for all the trouble he caused. What with the diary and supporting Voldemort from day one." Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, anyway let's not worry about it all now. Let's focus on Ginny's birthday. It's what we're all here for." Ginny beamed and asked, "How did you get permission?" He chuckled and responded, "Told McGonagall I'd teach some extra defense classes over the weekend. She doesn't seem to think the new professor has much practical experience."  
Ginny smiled brightly, "So you'll be here on weekends then?" Harry shrugged and replied, "If it's ok with you? I don't want to be interrupting your life though." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry, you don't interrupt it. You complete it."

 _A/n: Hi all! So sorry for keeping quiet lately! Haven't felt motivated much to write. Anyway, here's a chapter for you! Thanks always for feedback! It's much appreciated._


End file.
